La malédiction des Runes
by Koyomi-San
Summary: Après avoir retrouvé une étrange pierre, Harry et Drago se retrouvent transportés en 1976. Yaoi à venir. ABANDONNEE
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : **Koyomi

**Base : **Harry Potter, on se refait pas.

**Genre : **Grande et vaste question…

**Couples : **Aucun pour le moment.

**Disclaimer :** Ils courent ils courent, les bishôs, les bishôs de JKR… Oui, ça veut dire qu'ils sont pas à moi. Mais je me suis acheté un filet à papillons et j'ai pas pu résister quand j'ai vu Dray passer en petite tenue…

**Chapitre 1 : **

Il avait eu un mal fou à pénétrer dans cette simple pièce, la chambre de sa mère, mais que celle-ci avait tant protégé contre les intrus – contre son propre fils - qu'il l'avait idéalisé. En réalité le sanctuaire n'était qu'une pièce aux dimensions moindres, du moins comparée aux gigantesques salles du Manoir Malefoy, tendue de velours bleu nuit. Aucune lumière ne transparaissait à travers les volets, pas même celle de la lune qui devait éclairer d'une lueur pâle le parc, à l'extérieur, disputant à l'aube naissante la domination du ciel. Il y avait peu de meubles, mais on sentait l'élégance et la grâce si particulières à sa mère qui se reflétaient jusque sur le grand miroir en bois de santal, la coiffeuse finement sculptée, et même l'imposante armoire en ébène. Sur le mur, juste au dessus de la coiffeuse, s'étendait une unique toile, où n'apparaissaient à ce jour que quatre personnes que Drago n'arrivait pas à identifier, car leurs visages étaient masqués par une étrange brume opaque. Drago doutait que ce fut un simple défaut de la toile et pensait plutôt à un sortilège qui ne révélait qu'à certaines personnes bien précises ce qu'il masquait. Et manifestement, il ne faisait pas partie de ce cercle de privilégiés.

Pris d'un brusque accès de rage, il renversa la lampe d'un coup violent, arracha le couvre-lit, éventra les oreillers, déchira les draps de satin bleu. Aveuglé par sa colère, il ne se rendit pas compte que la chambre fut dévastée en quelques secondes et continua à s'acharner, détruisant tout, même la toile qui l'avait tant intrigué quelques instants plus tôt . La haine se distilla en lui avec rapidité, et il accueillit à bras ouverts cette vieille amie qui l'avait tant bercé durant son enfance, ou plutôt son absence d'enfance.

Sa mère, sa mère n'avait pas le droit de se protéger ainsi contre lui, son fils – son fils, par Merlin !- de fermer ainsi, avec tant de sortilèges, cette minuscule, cette ridicule petite pièce. Se protéger de sa propre famille !

La colère le déserta si brutalement qu'il en resta choqué.

Lentement, hébété, il recula jusqu'au mur contre lequel il se laissa glisser, et il resta ainsi prostré, observant dans le miroir en face de lui son reflet qu'il fixait d'un regard vide. Il pouvait voir son propre visage fin et pointu, ses yeux bleus métalliques écarquillés par la surprise, ses cheveux si blonds, si proche du blanc, si typiques de sa famille, sa bouche désespérément ouverte dans un appel à l'aide qui ne franchissait pas ses lèvres et l'expression de la stupéfaction la plus totale empreinte sur ses traits, comme il réalisait peu à peu qu'il venait de perpétrer le forfait même contre lequel sa mère s'était tant défendue, ce viol, cette intrusion dans sa vie privée, dans sa vie tout court. Qu'il venait de donner raison à sa mère.

Il remarqua, fasciné, que son corps commençait à trembler, l'observant avec un détachement clinique, comme si ce n'était pas lui mais un autre, un inconnu aux réactions surprenantes et inattendues. Une personne dont la volonté brisée avait fait perdre le contrôle de son corps, une personne étrange, lunatique, que rien n'aurait pu convaincre de se lever.

Car c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il enregistre et accepte le fait qu'il était le responsable de ces dégâts. Une vague de dégoût contre lui-même remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, parcourant sa gorge desséchée par la honte, lui laissant un goût amer sur le palais.

Le souvenir de la mort de sa mère chassa tout remord et l'arracha à sa rêverie sinistre. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, qu'il n'était là que pour trouver une raison valable à la fin prématurée de cette femme qui avait représenté à ses yeux un modèle de beauté et de fierté.

Mais un brusque sursaut de lucidité lui rappela qu'il était là uniquement parce que la disparition de sa génitrice avait entraîné un extraordinaire affaiblissement des sortilèges de protection apposés sur l'entrée du sanctuaire maternel.

Se secouant mentalement, il envoya au diable les principes. Il était parvenu jusqu'ici, avait commis le sacrilège ultime et ne pouvait rien y changer, quand bien même il l'aurait souhaité. Et, par Viviane, il ne repartirait pas d'ici sans ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Un simple petit carnet noir, qu'il avait accidentellement entr'aperçu entre les mains de sa génitrice. Il ne doutait pas un instant que le carnet avait beaucoup de valeur aux yeux de sa mère, car jamais il ne l'avait revu, et pourtant il savait qu'elle ne l'avait ni perdu, ni jeté.

Il se rappelait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, la délicatesse et les précautions avec lesquelles elle le manipulait, ses réactions et ses sursauts quand elle croyait entendre quelqu'un arriver. Et surtout, la vitesse à laquelle elle l'avait dissimulé dans ses robes lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de la présence de Drago.

C'était en deuxième année. Drago revenait d'une entrevue houleuse avec son père. Lucius avait été extrêmement énervé d'apprendre que malgré son « cadeau » à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et surtout à son fils, celui-ci s'était fait prendre le vif d'or sous le nez par le Survivant. Drago gardait encore un souvenir cuisant de cette défaite, et plus encore de cette entrevue. A peine sorti du bureau de son père, il avait immédiatement pris la direction de ses appartements. Il avait décidé d'emprunter le chemin le plus court, celui qui passait par le salon vert et la petite salle de réception. Il n'empruntait habituellement jamais ce chemin, lui préférant la grande salle de réception et la galerie des portraits, ce qui expliquait sûrement que sa mère se fut réfugiée dans le salon vert ce jour là. Il avait à peine poussé la porte, et apercevant sa mère de dos, l'avait laissé juste assez ouverte pour qu'il puisse voir ce que celle-ci faisait. C'était à cet instant précis qu'il avait vu le carnet, puis sa mère s'était retournée et le carnet avait disparu.

Il lui fallait ce carnet, que ce soit simplement par simple désir de possession, ou par curiosité. Il entreprit donc de le chercher, des endroits les plus évidents aux plus farfelus.

Par la suite, il ne se rappellerait pas très bien de l'enchaînement de circonstances qui le conduisit à la découverte du carnet.

Toujours est-il qu'en tentant maladroitement d'ouvrir le tiroir de la coiffeuse malmenée par son récent éclat de rage, il heurta durement la planche inférieure de la paume de sa main. La douleur du coup, associée à la décharge magique qui le parcourut lui arracha un petit cri de douleur mais il ne retira pas sa main. Il vit le panneau coulisser et le petit carnet lui tomba dans la paume.

Il fut si surpris qu'il resta un long moment à fixer le petit cahier, bouche bée. Puis, recouvrant ses esprits, il entreprit de quitter /fuir/ la chambre de sa défunte mère, laissant la pièce saccagée, figée dans un désordre qui parut macabre à Drago.

Il repassa au travers des barrières magiques, grimaçant aux décharges qu'il ne cessait de recevoir, puis regagna sa chambre, sa chambre aux dimensions si impressionnantes, au luxe inouï, au décor surchargé… Sa chambre où la richesse suintait de la soie de son lit aux lustres de diamant, tel un poison qui se répandait dans ses veines où coulait le sang si pur des Malefoy.

Un sursaut d'orgueil et de fierté le secoua tandis qu'il admirait le velours vert des tentures, puis il repensa à la sobriété de la chambre de sa mère, et la sienne lui parut vide de tout sens, dénuée de toute intimité, et une vague d'indignation qu'il savait mal placée le parcourut.

« On m'a volé ma vie, on m'a volé mes nuits… » Murmura-t-il sans savoir d'où lui venaient ces mots.

Mais son arrogance reprit le dessus et fit tout pour le conforter dans l'idée qu'il appartenait à une classe de privilégiés, et qu'il devait s'en sentir fier.

Malgré cela le sentiment de honte, tenace, ne disparaissait pas et lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir le carnet, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards nerveux autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'espionnait. Une fois rassuré, il caressa la couverture en cuir de dragon, où le nom de sa mère s'étalait en longues lettres de sang.

Ce n'était effectivement rien de plus qu'un simple petit carnet. Le parchemin était certes de qualité, mais la seule chose réellement remarquable était inscrite en lettres argentées sur la tranche.

En fins caractères penchés s'étendaient la mise en garde de sa mère, qui n'était autre que la devise de Poudlard : _Draco dormiens numquam titillandus_.

Drago les répéta à haute voix et ils résonnèrent lugubrement dans la grande chambre, le faisant frissonner.

Enfin, se ressaisissant, il souleva la mince couverture et se trouva devant une page de parchemin entièrement blanche. Dépité, il allait refermer le carnet, mais il réfréna son impulsion en se souvenant que le carnet était à sa mère, et donc disposait lui aussi d'une protection. Pris d'une brusque inspiration, il se leva et s'assit à son bureau. Il se saisit d'une plume, la plongea dans l'encre, et la plaça en suspension au dessus du parchemin. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait marquer, une petite goutte d'encre tomba de sa plume. Elle forma un petit pâté inesthétique sur la papier, puis disparut au bout de quelques secondes, peu à peu absorbée par le parchemin ensorcelé. Une écriture bleue prit la place de la gouttelette.

_Narcissa ?_ Demanda le carnet.

Drago tressaillit, et, avec soin, entreprit de répondre.

_Narcissa Black n'est plus. Je suis son héritier._

_Quel est ton nom ?_

Drago se sentit une pointe de fierté quand il inscrivit son identité sur le parchemin jauni.

_Drago Angelus Malefoy._

Aussitôt que la mince ligne disparut, le carnet lui sauta des mains et se referma avec violence. Apparemment, il ne considérait pas cela comme la bonne réponse. Des larmes de rage brûlaient les yeux de Drago, mais il les retint, s'interdisant de pleurer juste parce que sa mère lui avait refusé, même après sa mort, de faire d'une quelconque façon partie de sa vie.

Il se rejeta en arrière et ferma les yeux, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, évitant autant que possible le sujet de sa mère et du carnet.

Il songea qu'il reprenait l'école dans quelques jours, que la lettre de Poudlard reposait sur son bureau, la liste de fournitures à côté, et qu'il faudrait bientôt se rendre à Diagon Alley

Il songea qu'il entrait en sixième année, que sa mère était morte et son père, bien qu'officiellement considéré comme une _erreur de justice_, était connu par tous comme le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il songea qu'Azkaban n'était plus, et que quelques centaines de criminels se baladaient dans la nature, la plupart sous les ordres du maître de son père.

Il songea, avec une sombre satisfaction, que Harry Potter allait souffrir cette année, bien plus que toutes les autres, alors que lui regarderait cette pagaille de loin, à l'abri de tout danger en vertu de son statut de protégé.

Il éclata de rire en songeant à tous ses incompétents du Ministère qui s'agitaient pour rien, et qui ne faisaient rien d'autre qu'ajouter à la panique diffuse de la population sorcière.

Il dut s'endormir, à un moment ou à un autre, car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était perclus de courbatures. Ce qui l'avait manifestement réveillé, c'était la présence du jeune elfe de maison qui se tenait devant lui, vaguement couvert d'une taie d'oreiller à la saleté repoussante. La créature, écœurante d'humilité et de soumission, tremblait de tous ses membres, en ouvrant et fermant la bouche, dans l'attitude profondément idiote qu'ont les elfes lorsqu'ils veulent dire quelque chose mais que la terreur empêche de passer.

« Maaaaître… » Bêla-t-il enfin, plaintivement.

« Eh bien, parle ! » S'impatienta Drago, que la seule chose qui réfrénait sa colère était la perspective d'apprendre quelque chose de la bouche de l'elfe.

« Le jeune Maître doit descendre. Le jeune Maître est attendu dans la salle à manger par le Seigneur Malefoy. » Lâcha enfin l'elfe, en faisait une courbette dont le ridicule était accentué par le tremblement nerveux qui parcourait son corps, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Drago.

Il se dirigea vers la penderie, donnant un bon coup de pied dans le corps desséché au passage et enfila une robe de soirée noire, puis descendit à la salle à manger.

Comme la grande majorité des pièces du Manoir, la salle à manger était immense et imposante. De nombreux tableaux couvraient les murs, et Drago aimait descendre y discuter avec les ancêtres Malefoy.

Son père y était déjà, ce qui ne surprit aucunement Drago. Grand, mince mais musclé, les longs cheveux blonds-blancs si caractéristiques de la lignée Malefoy retenus en une queue basse, vêtu d'une longue robe de brocart noir, son père respirait l'aristocratie et la noblesse. Ses mains reposaient sur le pommeau en forme de tête de serpent de son inséparable canne. Aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs de Drago, il n'avait jamais vu son géniteur sans elle.

Il sentit le regard de son père ainsi que celui des tableaux peser sur sa nuque tandis qu'il prenait sa place, à l'autre bout de la longue table en ébène.

« Eh bien, Drago, qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ? » demanda Lucius en croisant les mains.

_J'ai pénétré par effraction dans la chambre de feue ma mère, je l'ai saccagé, oh, et au passage, j'ai volé son journal intime, mais rassure-toi, je n'ai rien découvert de compromettant sur toi, il a refusé de me livrer ses secrets…_ pensa Drago cyniquement.

« J'ai étudié, Père. » répondit-il à la place, avec la nuance exacte de fierté dans la voix que son père lui permettait d'avoir en sa présence sans l'interpréter comme de l'insolence.

« J'espère que tu dépasseras enfin cette sang de bourbe cette année »

La menace dans le ton de son père était à peine voilée, mais Draco ne réagit pas. Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, c'était une des principales règles de comportement chez les Malefoy. Ne pas laisser d'ouverture à l'ennemi, ne pas le laisser dominer.

« Il sera nécessaire que je me rende à Diagon Alley pour mes fournitures prochainement, Père. »

Lucius hocha doucement la tête, à la fois en signe d'appréciation quant à la répartie de son fils et d'accord à sa requête, puis il frappa dans ses mains, marquant la fin du rituel et impliquant l'autorisation de Drago à se restaurer. Instantanément, la nourriture apparut.

Drago n'avait pas très faim mais se savait en devoir de justifier sa présence dans la salle à manger. Il n'était en réalité présent que parce que son père en avait fait la demande. Habituellement, Drago se faisait porter ses repas dans ses appartements, et sa présence dans la salle à manger n'était requise qu'en de rares occasions, telles que les réceptions de son père ou les dîners de sa mère. Il se força donc à avaler quelques crudités à la française –la Famille était très fière de ses origines françaises- attendant que son père ne se décide à aborder le sujet dont il tenait à lui parler au point d'utiliser le prétexte du déjeuner pour masquer son impatience.

Bien entendu, Drago n'était pas dupe de ce manège, et son père le savait, mais chacun jouait son rôle à la perfection. Enfin, Lucius brisa le silence.

« Drago, tu auras tes 17 ans en Janvier. Ta majorité. Tu seras en âge d'être initié. »

Drago hocha la tête, sachant par expérience qu'il était préférable de se taire et d'attendre la suite, s'il voulait l'entendre.

« J'ai donc décidé d'occuper ce temps par l'enseignement des Arts Sombres. »

L'annonce résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans la grande salle. Drago n'osait en croire ses oreilles, mais l'expression sérieuse de son père le convainquit, et l'excitation s'empara de lui.

« Je vous remercie, Père. » Fit-il, contrôlant les inflexions tremblantes de sa voix. « Je saurais me montrer digne de ce présent. »

« Je n'en attend pas moins de toi. » Répliqua Lucius avec un regard glacial. « Tu as tout intérêt à te montrer à la hauteur de mes attentes. Cela changera agréablement. »

Un tressaillement parcourut Drago, qui savait très bien que son père faisait à la fois référence à ses résultats en baisse, au fait que cette sang de bourbe de Granger le dépassait largement, et à ses défaites successives contre le Survivant, en Duel comme en Quidditch.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. » Répondit Drago en soutenant son regard.

Lucius acquiesça.

« Espérons. » Ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Il quitta la salle, laissant Drago seul. Celui-ci attendit quelques secondes, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'impliquerait ce changement pour lui et en lui. Puis il se leva à son tour, et prit le chemin de ses appartements.

Une fois arrivé, Drago découvrit une note de la main de son père.

_Rends toi à Knockturn Alley, au passage…_

Drago eut un rictus. Il lança le mot dans la corbeille à papier, où il se consuma dans le feu de celle-ci.

Logique. Son père lui donnait désormais l'autorisation de posséder des objets fortement proche de l'illégalité, sans toutefois trop l'impliquer.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y rendre. Le risque était trop grand qu'un élève ou plus probablement un professeur de Poudlard ne l'y aperçoive. Mais le mot de son père était formel. Drago n'avait pas le choix, c'était purement et simplement un ordre que Lucius lui donnait. Il lui faudrait être prudent, extrêmement prudent.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il n'était que deux heures et demi, il avait largement le temps de se rendre là-bas.

Il passerait par le Dragon Noir, cela justifierait sa présence à Knockturn Alley.

Le Dragon Noir était un pub très chic, qui se situait au beau milieu de Knockturn Alley. La plupart des sangs-purs se rendaient à Diagon Alley par là, refusant de passer par le Chaudron Baveur, considérant que l'entrée que tous ces sangs-de-bourbes empruntaient n'était pas de leur niveau. Les années précédentes, Drago avait toujours été accompagné de son père, mais il savait que le nom Malefoy en imposait assez pour que personne ne lui cherche des noises.

Drago attrapa une boîte en argent et piocha dedans une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, puis se plaça au centre du feu magique qui brûlait en permanence dans la cheminée en marbre –aucun feu n'était naturel au Manoir, le rouge y étant désavoué, autant que les pratiques moldues- et prononça d'une voix claire : « Knockturn Alley ».

Les couleurs s'entremêlèrent et il ferma les yeux, ce mélange lui procurant immanquablement une désagréable sensation de tournis, ce qui le faisait osciller et, en règle générale, rater sa destination, ce qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas.

Peu à peu, le tournoiement s'apaisa et lorsque le corps de Drago fut complètement immobile, il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se profilait l'intérieur très distingué du Dragon Noir, avec ses majordomes qui, à défaut d'être des sangs-purs, étaient au moins très bien habillés. L'un d'eux se précipita vers Drago, en tentant maladroitement de camoufler l'empressement que provoquait la présence de l'Héritier Malefoy. C'était manifestement une jeune recrue, qui accusait à peine vingt ans, selon les estimations de Drago, car le majordome était raide dans son élégante robe, et le sang-froid ne faisait pas partie de sa panoplie de travail, apparemment. De plus, le regard agacé du maître-majordome du pub montrait qu'il était absolument furieux que le jeune stagiaire se soit ainsi précipité sur un client aussi important.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur ? » Demanda le majordome avec une politesse exagérée.

« Pas grand chose, j'en ai peur. » Répliqua Draco avec un geste agacé de la main, comme pour chasser un moustique inopportun.

La vexation se lut sur le visage du majordome avec une netteté effrayante. Les majordomes les plus anciens ne prenaient jamais en compte les réflexions des arrivants, habitués qu'ils étaient à leurs réactions méprisantes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais quelque chose dut l'en empêcher, car il la referma aussitôt, comprenant que l'esclandre n'était pas souhaitable face à l'Héritier Malefoy. Draco lui adressa un sourire narquois, auquel le jeune homme répondit par un regard noir qui n'émut pas le moins du monde le Serpentard.

Il sortit du pub et prit la direction du Machiavelic Penseur.

Le Machiavelic Penseur était une immense boutique de Knockturn Alley, bien plus fréquentée et autrement plus fournie que Barjow & Beurk, le magasin où son père s'était débarrassé de quelques articles « compromettants » lors de sa seconde année. Depuis, la boutique avait fermé, pour cause de perquisition du Ministère. Ce stupide Arthur Weasley avait réussi à prouver que le propriétaire de possédait pas la plupart des permis nécessaires à la vente des artefacts dangereux qui étaient accessibles à ce magasin.

C'était une majestueuse bâtisse, qui, sans arriver au niveau de Gringotts, était néanmoins très remarquable. Les pierres brutes et noires qui composaient la majorité de l'édifice lui donnaient un air quelque peu lugubre, accentué par l'attitude des sorciers qui tournaient autour.

Presque aussi grand que la célèbre banque en souterrains, la plupart des articles du Machiavelic Penseur étaient illégaux, et seules les personnes agréées pouvaient pénétrer dans les niveaux interdits. Les articles exposés en surface étaient, certes, à la limite du légal, mais on y trouvait parfois quelques articles intéressants, et au moins, il pouvait y accéder, l'accès aux rayons plus poussés lui étant refusé en raison de son jeune âge.

Mais aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était une pierre, et en cela, l'invitation de son père à se rendre sur Knockturn Alley présentait une aubaine. Une pierre gravée d'une rune, qui lui faisait étrangement penser au pendentif de sa mère.

Machinalement, il caressa le petit médaillon du bout des doigts.

Il l'avait récupéré dans les affaires qui avaient été retrouvées sur le corps de sa mère. Le pendentif composait le tout avec une robe de combat. Drago n'avait pas compris ce que sa mère faisait ce soir-là habillé d'une robe de combat, mais cela l'avait bien moins intrigué que le petit pendentif, sur lequel était gravés, en tout petit, avec une très grande finesse, deux runes entrelacées, Dagaz, qui, d'après ce que Draco en savait, signifiait un accomplissement, une période où la volonté avait une forte influence sur les évènements, et Ehwaz, qui annonçait un nouveau départ,une nouvelle orientation de vie.

Drago ne comprenait pas la signification que pouvait avoir l'association de ces deux runes, mais il espérait pouvoir le découvrir en retrouvant la pierre, qu'il avait aperçu quelques temps auparavant au Machiavelic Penseur.

Il pénétra sans attendre dans le magasin, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Si l'extérieur était impressionnant, l'intérieur l'était bien plus. Les hautes voûtes et les vitraux limitaient l'accès de la lumière, ainsi que les centaines et les centaines de rayonnages remplis d'artefacts en tous genres, d'objets ensorcelés et/ou mortels, d'ingrédients rares, de grimoires poussiéreux, et présentant pour la plupart des sortilèges dangereux, voir même interdits.

De nombreux sorciers se croisaient sans s'effleurer, se regardaient en coin, s'échangeaient des informations ou des menaces. Rien ne paraissait étrange ou déplacé ici, pas même la présence d'une harpie (Draco en repéra une du côté des philtres de mort) ou d'un vampire.

Il monta sur une des plates-formes volantes qui servaient à accéder aux rayonnages supérieurs, qui s'étendaient jusqu'à quarante mètres de hauteur.

Il se dirigea vers le rayon réservé aux artefacts runiques et se mit à fouiller. Il ne chercha pas longtemps.

Personne n'avait acheté la pierre, la plupart des clients étant des adeptes de magie noire, et le galet n'en recelait pas une once. Elle était ronde, lisse, tenait dans la paume de la main et était gravée de Perthro, le cornet à dés, la représentation runique du temps et du destin.

Si il la trouva si facilement, ce fut grâce à son collier. A l'approche de la pierre, son pendentif se mit à briller, et une vague de chaleur se répandit en Drago. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il détacha son médaillon et plaça la petite pierre au bout de la branche gauche de Perthro, dans un creux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, où elle s'encastra avec une facilité déconcertante. Immédiatement, la sensation de chaleur disparut, laissant Draco dépité.

Ne réussissant pas à retirer son médaillon de la pierre, il se résolut à acheter celle-ci, qui lui coûta quelques mornilles seulement, puisqu'elle était apparemment arrivée ici totalement par hasard.

Il quitta le Machiavelic Penseur précipitamment, et marcha totalement au hasard pendant un certain temps. Il fut donc assez surpris de se retrouver en plein milieu de Diagon Alley, juste devant la boutique de Quidditch.

D'où sortaient, comme par un –malheureux- hasard, Potter et son pot de colle.

« Ron, je me fiche que l'Eclair de Feu reste ou non le meilleur balai sur le marché, je ne compte absolument pas le changer. »

Draco nota avec un plaisir sadique que de larges cernes soulignaient les yeux de Potter, mais la lueur dansante de son regard était toujours là. _L'espoir est une chose fragile qui s'éteint facilement, Potter._ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tiens donc, Potter et son… ami. » Draco cracha le dernier mot comme une insulte. « Que faites vous au milieu du chemin, à empêcher les gens de passer ? Ou peut-être ce cher Potter pense que sa célébrité est telle qu'on doit lui céder Diagon Alley. »

Weasley bouillonnait, mais Potter l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers la librairie, où devait vraisemblablement les attendre cette sang de bourbe de Granger.

« On n'a rien à se dire, Malefoy. » Fit Potter en lui passant devant.

Draco allait lui répliquer que lui n'avait rien à lui dire peut-être, mais que ce n'était pas forcément valable dans l'autre sens, lorsqu'il remarqua avec stupéfaction le petit médaillon qui pendait au cou de sa Némésis personnelle.

Une tout petit médaillon.

La réplique même du sien.

Affolé, Draco chercha la pierre, et constata avec à la fois du soulagement et de la stupéfaction, que son propre médaillon était toujours dedans.

Pourquoi donc Potter possédait-il une réplique de son médaillon ? Et surtout, où l'avait-il obtenu ?

Sa curiosité était telle qu'il décida de suivre Potter et ses amis.

Bien sûr, il se rendait compte de la futilité de son action, et surtout des risques qu'il encourait si par malheur le Survivant ou un de ses toutous venaient à le remarquer. Mais en ce moment, rien d'autre ne comptait que le pendentif, cet artefact si semblable au sien… Au sien qui était désormais incrusté dans une Rune, et qu'il doutait de pouvoir un jour l'en extraire. De plus, le fait que son pendentif lui-même gravé de Runes se soit associé de lui-même à une autre Rune ne présageait rien de bon. Cela laissait présager un Lokk d'invocation et pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

Toutes ces raisons le confortèrent dans son idée de suivre son ennemi, même s'il sentait que ce n'était pas prudent.

Une impression de danger diffuse l'envahit, et, par mesure de précaution, il choisit de rester vigilant.

De plus sa « filature », si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, lui posait quelques problèmes. Potter avait en effet la fâcheuse habitude de regarder sans cesse autour de lui lorsqu'il marchait, et cela ne facilitait pas la tache à Drago, qui passait son temps à vérifier qu'on n'apercevait pas son reflet dans une des multiples vitrines de l'allée marchande. Plusieurs fois, Drago eut la mise sauve grâce à Weasley, qui détournait l'attention de Potter dans les moments critiques. Pour un peu, Drago aurait presque béni son ennemi génétique.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer chaque fois que les trois Gryffondors pénétraient dans une boutique, n'ayant pas la possibilité de les suivre s'il voulait éviter que sa couverture ne soit grillée.

Il supporta les retrouvailles avec une bande de Gryffondors (stupides crétins dégénérés), quelques Poufsouffles (Drago reconnaissait bien là le niveau de cette misérable Maison) et même deux Serdaigles (dire que cette Maison se flattait de son intelligence. Ils étaient tombés bien bas, frayer avec ces idiots).

Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs lorsque le moment qu'il avait guetté tout au long de l'après-midi se présenta enfin. Le trio se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur, et Drago se félicita d'avoir patienté jusqu'au bout.

« Potter ! » Appela-t-il.

Le Gryffondor se retourna, sans masquer sa surprise, ni même son animosité.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux, la fouine ? »

Ah, l'inévitable intervention amicale de Weasley.

« Rien qui te regarde, je pense, belette. »

Weasley rougit fortement et fit un mouvement, comme pour se jeter sur Drago, mais Harry l'en empêcha d'un geste, ce dont Drago fut ravi, car malgré sa nouvelle stature (il avait enfin fait sa première poussée de croissance pendant les vacances), il n'en restait pas moins que Weasley le dépassait de cinq bons centimètres.

« C'est bon. Je monterai plus tard. Pas la peine de m'attendre, j'irais me promener après. »

Weasley ouvrait la bouche pour émettre une protestation, mais Granger l'en empêcha en le tirant par le bras vers le pub. Une fois ses deux acolytes disparus à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur, Potter se tourna vers Drago.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Te parler. »

Potter haussa un sourcil intrigué. Bien, cela l'intéressait.

« Tu possèdes quelque chose qui m'intrigue. »

Les sourcils du Gryffondor se froncèrent.

« Moi ? »

« Non, Grindelwald ! Bien sûr toi, sinon je ne serais pas venu te faire la causette ! »

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard irrité, avant de plonger la main dans les profondeurs de son pull, d'où il extirpa le médaillon.

« Tu veux parler de ça, je suppose ? »

Drago lui jeta un regard surpris puis, lentement, acquiesça. Potter eut un sourire satisfait. Drago plongea à son tour sa main dans sa poche, et en extirpa les deux pierres jointes. Cette fois-ci, Potter eut un sursaut.

« Où as-tu obtenu ça ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Mais pour te répondre, ce pendentif me vient de ma mère. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, seulement une demi-vérité.

« C'est étrange… » Murmura Potter d'un air songeur, en caressant son propre pendentif. « Montons dans ma chambre, nous serons plus tranquilles pour parler. » Ajouta-t-il brusquement, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

Bon gré mal gré, Drago fut contraint par sa curiosité de le suivre. Potter était salué et reconnu de tous, tandis qu'on lui jetait des regards méfiants, qu'on demandait au Survivant ce qu'il faisait avec lui. Mais le Gryffondor eut tôt fait de s'extirper de la masse (l'habitude, sûrement) et de regagner sa chambre, laissant à Drago le soin de se débrouiller.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est arrivé ici, dis-moi où tu as obtenu ce pendentif. » Exigea Drago.

Potter poussa un soupir et s'installa sur le lit.

« De ma mère. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le pendentif. Il me vient de ma mère. »

C'était clair et concis, mais cela provoquait de nouveaux mystères.

« Pourquoi ma mère et la tienne possédaient des pendentifs identiques ? C'est indigne de son sang ! » Marmonna Drago en faisant des va et vient dans la pièce.

« Arrête ça, tu me donnes le tournis. Et ne t'avises plus d'insulter ma mère, même indirectement, car tu pourrais le regretter. »

La voix de Potter était incisive, coupante, et ses yeux brûlaient de rage. La chaleur augmenta dans la pièce, puis se rabaissa d'un coup.

« Fais voir ton médaillon. » Réclama Drago en tendant la main.

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard méfiant et, sans retirer la chaîne de son cou, tendit le médaillon à Drago. Ce faisant, il dut se rapprocher de Drago, la longueur de la chaîne n'étant pas extensible. Et Drago se rendit compte de son erreur quand le regard de Potter se porta vers son médaillon.

Il sut presque immédiatement ce que ressentait le Survivant. Cette même incontrôlable envie qui l'avait prise lorsqu'il avait approché son pendentif de la pierre. Et surtout, cette agréable sensation de chaleur qui se répandait à travers son corps.

Il voulut empêcher Potter de faire ça, mais aussitôt qu'il leva la main, la vague de chaleur réapparut en lui pour la seconde fois de l'après-midi. Le médaillon de Potter rejoignit la branche droite de Perthro. Alors que la douce chaleur aurait dû s'éteindre, elle s'amplifia au contraire, et un éclair de lumière blanche eut lieu. Puis les couleurs s'estompèrent et il ne vit plus rien.

C'était comme s'il rêvait. Il flottait dans une espèce de brume opaque. Brusquement, une série de scènes apparut devant ses yeux.

Il se vit enfant, dans le salon adjacent à la salle de réception de son père, jouant seul aux échecs. Puis, sa mère déboulant, droite et fière, et, à peine la porte donnant sur le couloir franchie, relâchant son port, les bruits indistincts provenant de la réception couvrant ce qui aurait pu être un sanglot.

Il vit son père, palabrant avec ce cher Severus Snape, en faisant de grands gestes des bras, son éternelle canne à la main.

Il vit Potter se disputant avec ses amis, en troisième, quatrième et cinquième année.

Il vit son sourire une fois les disputes oubliés, et l'étincelle dans ses yeux, aujourd'hui disparus.

Il vit Dumbledore, vieux et épuisé, annonçant à l'école le retour de Voldemort, et la mort de Cédric Diggory.

Il se vit en première année, fier, agaçant et méprisant, en train d'insulter le trio.

Il se vit se moquant de Potter lors de son premier match de Quidditch, revit la peur dans les yeux du Gryffondor quand le cognard lui cassa le bras, puis la volonté quelques secondes avant que ses doigts ne se referment sur le vif d'or. Et il ressentit de nouveau la haine violente qui l'avait secoué à cet instant là, il y avait si longtemps.

Et finalement, il se vit lui-même, blond, fier et arrogant. Puis dans la même attitude que dans la chambre de sa mère, lorsque sa propre attitude l'avait terrifié, vulnérable, en pleurs.

Et brusquement, ses cinq sens furent cruellement sollicités.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement. Le flot de lumière fut tel que sa vue fut brouillée de longues secondes. Ses oreilles perçurent avec une netteté effrayante le bruit de la respiration de Potter à ses côtés.

Puis cette hyper sensibilité s'atténua, et l'image brouillée d'un bureau s'offrit à lui, tandis qu'une exclamation étouffée retentissait à ses côtés.

« On est à Poudlard ? » Dit-il avec incrédulité.

« J'en ai bien peur. Vous êtes même dans mon bureau, messieurs. »

Drago se retourna avec rapidité. Il resta stupidement figé de surprise face à Albus Dumbledore.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur de vos visites simultanées ? »

Drago lança un regard perplexe à Potter, qui lui articula silencieusement quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Mr Potter, il me semble que votre rentrée n'a lieu que dans deux jours. » Fit Dumbledore.

Potter lui lança un regard agacé par-dessus ses lunettes, ce qui n'émut pas le moins du monde le vieux sorcier, dont les yeux pétillaient.

« Mr Malefoy, votre scolarité ici n'est-elle pas terminée depuis deux ans ? »

Drago manqua de sursauter. Mais où était-il tombé, par Merlin ?

« Oh, cessez ce stupide jeu, Professeur. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous ne sommes pas ceux dont vous parlez. » Grogna Potter avec irritation.

« C'est vrai. » Admit Dumbledore avec amusement. « Mais cela ne me dit pas qui vous êtes, bien qu'il me semble facile d'établir des liens de parenté avec quelques uns de mes élèves. »

« Mais de quoi parlez vous ? » S'impatienta Drago, que cette conversation à laquelle il ne comprenait goutte commençait à énerver.

« Nous ne sommes pas à notre époque. » Finit par lâcher Gryffondor, sans quitter le directeur des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui se targue d'être le meilleur, tu me sembles bien lent à comprendre. » Se moqua le Survivant, en daignant enfin diriger son regard vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? On pourrait tout aussi bien être dans une réalité parallèle. »

Potter secoua la tête.

« Non. Une réalité parallèle porte bien son nom. Si nous avions été transportés dans un Monde, nous aurions logiquement dû nous trouver dans nos propres corps, et séparés, de toute évidence. De plus, nous conserverions nos âges respectifs. Hors, nous sommes ensemble, à Poudlard, devant Dumbledore, qui parle d'un Potter et d'un Malefoy qui auraient quatre années d'écart. Ce qui me laisse supposer que nous sommes coincés à l'époque de nos parents. »

« Nous sommes en 1976 pour être exact. » Annonça tranquillement le directeur.

Drago enregistra l'information avec difficulté. Sa mère débutait sa sixième année.

« Vous êtes donc des égarés temporels. » Murmura Dumbledore d'un air songeur. « Pouvez-vous me décrire la façon dont vous êtes arrivés ici ? »

Tandis que Potter se lançait dans une explication détaillée de leur mésaventure, Drago assimilait lentement le fait qu'il se trouvait contre toute vraisemblance à l'époque de ses parents. Ce qui incluait donc que sa mère était encore vivante.

Ce fut la voix de Dumbledore qui le tira de sa torpeur.

« Un sortilège runique donc. Quelque chose de très difficile à contrer. De plus, il s'agissait apparemment d'un Lokk. Il est très difficile de créer un Lokk. En incluant le fait que celui-ci était gravé, je pense que vous ne pourrez pas retourner à votre époque avant d'avoir appris et maîtriser les Runes. Ce qui va donc nous mener à vous inscrire à Poudlard. Votre parenté étant beaucoup trop facile à établir, nous allons devoir modifier vos apparences. Il faut aussi trouver une raison à votre arrivée, et des noms d'emprunts. »

« Angelus ! » Déclara aussitôt Drago. « Angelus Vial. »

« Les Vial sont une longue lignée française, je me vois mal vous créer un lien de famille avec eux. » Répliqua Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que si ! Il suffira de faire croire que je suis l'enfant de Morgana Vial ! De plus, je leur suis déjà apparenté. »

« Je m'en doute bien, vous tenez trop de votre père pour que cela ne se voit pas. Enfin, pourquoi pas… Morgana Vial acceptera sûrement, elle a de toutes façons toujours caché son unique enfant. »

Il se tourna vers Potter, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Amadeo Larm ira pour vous, Mr Potter. » Assura Dumbledore. « Bien. Vous serez des étudiants français, arrivant de Beauxbâtons. Vous êtes ici parce que vous venez étudier les Runes, cette matière n'étant pas présente à Beauxbâtons. Maintenant, vos apparences. »

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette vers Drago. Tout d'abord, il eut l'impression que rien ne se passait, puis ses yeux et ses cheveux le brûlèrent. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais extrêmement désagréable en revanche. La sensation s'étendit peu à peu vers son visage, et l'horripilante sensation de fondre le força à retenir une grimace de dégoût. Lorsque enfin cela fut fini, Drago se précipita vers le miroir que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître.

Le reflet que lui renvoyait la surface de verre était le visage d'un étranger, et en même temps, pas tout à fait. Il avait perdu son visage pointu, ainsi que son nez en trompette. Sa ressemblance avec son père s'était atténué, pour laisser place aux traits qu'il avait hérités de la branche française de sa famille, les Vial. Ses yeux étaient toujours extrêmement bleus, mais ils avaient perdus leur éclat métallique. Ses cheveux ne trahissaient plus son ascendance. Ils avaient toujours la même longueur, mais ils étaient désormais totalement argentés, ce qui donnait une étrange impression. Par contre, la laque appliqué dessus lui donnait un air totalement ridicule. Il s'empressa de faire disparaître ledit gel, et ses cheveux retombèrent souplement devant ses yeux.

« Les cheveux argentés, hein ? Il faut croire que c'est une caractéristique de ma "mère" que beaucoup de monde apprécie. » Ironisa-t-il.

Il doutait que Dumbledore put comprendre la raillerie, car sa grand-tante ne mourrait que six ans plus tard, lorsque Voldemort la tuerait pour avoir refusé de se joindre à lui. La plaisanterie avait trait au fait que Voldemort s'était intéressé à elle parce qu'elle avait les cheveux argentés.

« A votre tour Mr Larm. »

Potter se tourna vers Dumbledore, et celui-ci leva sa baguette. Les cheveux du Gryffondor noircirent un peu plus, se disciplinèrent et poussèrent jusqu'à atteindre ses omoplates. Ses yeux passèrent lentement du vert émeraude à un violet améthyste, et Drago fut à peine surpris de voir Potter retirer ses lunettes, geste qui signifiait que Dumbledore avait pris la liberté de modifier la vue du Gryffondor. Sa peau pâlit, son visage s'allongea. En quelques minutes, le fils de James Potter avait disparu.

La cicatrice s'estompa, puis réapparut brusquement. Potter poussa un léger cri de douleur en portant sa main à son front.

« N'essayez pas de la faire disparaître. » Souffla-t-il. « Je l'ai depuis ma naissance, elle est importante. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête en lui jetant un regard intrigué, mais il n'insista pas.

Il agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette, et une curieuse sensation de chatouillis au creux de la gorge de Drago apparut, avant de s'estomper.

« Que… »

« J'ai simplement modifié vos cordes vocales de façon à ce que certaines intonations que vous auriez en commun avec vos parents ne transparaissent pas. J'ai également modifié votre langue maternelle. Vous parlez l'anglais couramment, mais le français devient votre première langue. Vous penserez en français, et cela vous permettra de communiquer entre vous sans vous faire comprendre des autres. De plus, chaque fois que vous tenterez de dire la vérité, vous repasserez automatiquement au français. » Acheva-t-il d'une voix sévère.

L'expression de Potter fit comprendre à Drago que celui-ci espérait fortement changer le passé, et sauver ses parents. Cela l'aurait presque satisfait si cette interdiction ne s'appliquait pas autant à lui qu'au Gryffondor.

« Bien. Je vais vous conduire à une chambre. Vous serez réparti dans deux jours, pour la rentrée. En attendant, vous resterez là-bas. »

« Mais… »

« Mr Larm, je sais que vous avez déjà été reparti, cependant, les élèves ne le savent pas, ainsi que les professeurs. Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

Dumbledore sortit de son bureau et les emmena en direction de la Tour Est. Il finit par s'arrêter devant un tableau où était représenté une magnifique louve entourée d'une ribambelle de petits louveteaux.

« La Meute. » Prononça-t-il.

La louve lui dédia un long regard puis, avec une grimace qu'on pouvait qualifier de sourire lupin, elle écarta son tableau, dévoilant la porte d'une chambre meublée avec une grande élégance.

« N'oubliez pas, ne tentez pas de changer le futur, vous pourriez en mourir. » Déclara Dumbledore avec sérieux.

Le tableau se referma sur lui.

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! J'AI FINI, J'AI VAINCU, J'AI REUSSI A FINIR CE STUPIDE PREMIER CHAPITRE D'INTRODUCTION


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **Koyomi

**Base : **Harry Potter, on se refait pas.

**Titre : **La Malédiction des Runes

**Couples : **Aucun pour le moment.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne me fais AUCUN fric sur leur dos ! Maintenant, si vous pouviez me relâcher…

**Notes :** Chapitre plus court que le premier, mais bon, j'ai jamais su me tenir à un certain nombre de pages ;;;

Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre.

**Chapitre 2**

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la chambre baignait dans une lumière grise et froide. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta la pièce. Malefoy dormait toujours et bien que Harry aurait apprécié de le réveiller à grand renfort d'eau froide, il ne souhaitait absolument pas avoir le Serpentard dans les pattes de bon matin.

Il sortit en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ce qui n'empêcha pas la louve de lui jeter un regard meurtrier en désignant les louveteaux, qui dormaient encore, entassés les uns sur les autres. Harry esquissa un sourire contrit et se hâta en direction du parc.

Encore endormi, le parc était silencieux et calme. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler la tranquillité ambiante, pas même un pépiement d'oiseau, juste le léger bruissement du vent dans les arbres qui donnait l'impression que la nature respirait. Il se dégageait de ce tableau une étrange paix que même la forêt interdite, à quelques pas, ne parvenait à briser. Harry se promenait librement, sans penser à rien, silhouette solitaire dans l'immensité du parc.

Peu à peu, tandis que le soleil apparaissait, les jardins s'éveillaient.

Un oiseau s'envola à tire d'aile, un chat miaula, l'eau du lac ondula. La lumière se répandait petit à petit, illuminant lentement les feuilles des arbres, créant d'étranges reflets sur l'herbe. La cabane de Hagrid se profilait derrière les arbres. On entendait les gémissements d'un chien provenant de l'intérieur, ce qui laissait supposer qu'Hagrid était sorti.

Harry soupira, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une excellente idée. Marmonnant contre Dumbledore et ses stupides initiatives, il continua sa traversée vers le lac.

Il passa devant la serre n5 –en bien triste état, il fallait l'avouer- et hésita un instant à contourner la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, qui lui barrait le chemin. Au final, il décida que la solution la plus rapide était de traverser la bande formée par les arbres.

La Forêt était à peine plus animée que le parc et cela la rendait encore plus inquiétante qu'habituellement. Bien que ce ne fut que l'orée, Harry avait l'étrange et oppressante impression qu'on le fixait. L'ombre persistante à quelques pas de lui rendait le tout encore plus angoissant.

Ce qui poussa Harry à presser le pas, ce fut deux yeux jaunes, brillant à quelques mètres de lui. Il soutint le regard luisant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse brusquement dans la pénombre. Mais la pesante sensation d'être surveillé demeurait, et Harry accéléra le pas, quittant précipitamment le couvert des arbres.

Juste à cet instant, quelque chose s'écrasa devant lui. Harry recula précipitamment, mais n'apercevant aucune menace, se pencha pour ramasser celui qui lui avait provoqué une telle frayeur. Il s'agissait d'un jeune oiseau, une sorte de petit aigle, dont l'aile droit formait un angle inquiétant, qui était sûrement la responsable de sa chute. A en juger par les cris rauques de l'animal, l'aile devait être brisée. Harry ramassa le jeune volatile et celui-ci le pinça fortement. Bien qu'habitué aux sautes d'humeur d'Hedwige, Harry ne put retenir un cri de douleur et lâcha l'oiseau, qui poussa un cri indigné.

« Aïe ! Sale bête ! » S'exclama-t-il en portant à sa bouche son index endolori.

« Eh bien, eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda une voix bourrue.

Harry se retourna et se retint de se jeter dans les bras d'Hagrid en se retrouvant face au demi géant qu'il n'était pas sensé connaître, du moins à cette époque.

« Je viens de trouver un oiseau blessé, Professeur. »

« Oh, je ne suis pas professeur ! Montre moi ça… » Fit le garde-chasse en se penchant pour ramasser l'oiseau. « Oh, mais c'est qu'il serait agressif. » Commenta-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, l'oiseau dans une main, et tendit la seconde.

« Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des sceaux de Poudlard. Et toi, tu dois être l'un des petits nouveaux. »

« Comment le savez vous ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Dumbledore nous a prévenus de votre arrivée. Et tu as un accent français facilement reconnaissable. »

« Je m'appelle Amadeo Larm. » Fit Harry en souriant et en serrant la main tendue.

« Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Amadeo. Bienvenue à Poudlard. »

Harry hocha la tête, et un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Hagrid inspecta rapidement l'aile de l'oiseau, qu'Harry avait presque oublié, et secoua la tête.

« Ah, c'est cassé, il faut que tu ailles voir Miss Hanel. C'est la nouvelle infirmière. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogatif de Harry.

Harry aurait dû se douter que les professeurs ne seraient pas tous les mêmes qu'à son époque, cependant, le fait que Pomfresh ne soit pas présente en 1976 le laissait perplexe.

« Viens, je vais te montrer le chemin de l'Infirmerie. » Fit Hagrid en lui tendant l'oiseau. « Prends-le, il a l'air de t'apprécier. »

Harry jeta un regard suspicieux au volatile, mais voyant que celui-ci ne tentait rien contre l'intégrité de ses doigts, se résolut à le prendre dans ses bras. Rapidement, l'oiseau ne cessant de s'agiter dans l'espoir de parvenir à poser ses pattes quelque part, il fut contraint de le placer sur son épaule. Les serres du jeune aigle le firent souffrir tout au long du chemin conduisant à l'infirmerie, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant ne pas interrompre la diatribe de Hagrid.

« J'espère que tu te plairas ici. J'étais à Poudlard moi aussi, à Gryffondor. C'était vraiment bien. Bien sûr, étant un Gryffondor, je considère cette Maison comme la meilleure, mais ne te laisse pas influencer par les opinions des autres. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une Maison ? » Avança Harry, préférant ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

« Nom d'un gobelin, j'oublie que tu arrives de Beauxbâtons ! En fait, Poudlard se divisent en quatre Maisons, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chacune des Maisons est représentée par des qualités bien précises. Ta Maison, c'est un peu le lieu où tu vis. Chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose de bien, tu fais gagner des points à ta maison, et si au contraire tu désobéis au règlement, tu lui en fais perdre. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore expliquera tout ça à la Cérémonie de Répartition. »

Harry caressa la tête de l'oiseau d'un air pensif.

« Voilà, nous sommes arrivés. » Fit Hagrid en poussant la porte, tirant ainsi Harry de ses pensées. « Je te laisse là, Amadeo, je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. »

Harry le regarda partir puis poussa la porte de la pièce.

L'Infirmerie ressemblait en tous points à celle qu'il connaissait : murs blancs, armoires métalliques et lits en fer.

« Que faites vous l ? » Demanda une voix surprise.

Le faucon émit un petit cri surpris et Harry se retourna. En face de lui se tenait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle était plutôt petite et mince, mais bien proportionnée.

« Excusez-moi. Je suis Amadeo Larm. »

« Je vois, vous êtes l'un des élèves français. Je suis Asmodée Hanel, la nouvelle infirmière. »

Harry hocha la tête. Devant le regard insistant de Hanel, il se souvint de la raison qui l'avait conduit ici.

« Oh, je viens pour cet aigle. Je l'ai trouvé blessé dans le parc. »

« C'est un faucon pèlerin, Mr Larm. » Fit la jeune infirmière avec hauteur.

Harry grimaça un sourire et lui tendit l'oiseau. La jeune femme le prit délicatement dans les bras et l'emmena vers la pièce adjacente, tandis qu'il patientait assis sur un lit. Elle revint rapidement, portant le faucon tout à fait remis de sa blessure. Aussitôt que le volatile aperçut Harry, il s'envola et vint se poser sur lui. Harry lui jeta un regard surpris mais le caressa.

« Il semble que ce faucon vous ai adopté, Mr Larm. » Fit l'infirmière avec un léger sourire. Son attitude hautaine semblait avoir disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir le recueillir. » Fit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je vais vous donnez quelque chose d'utile, dans ce cas. »

Elle disparut de nouveau dans l'arrière-salle, et en revint avec un gant en cuir.

« Tenez. » Dit-elle en le lui tendant. « C'est un gant que les propriétaires de rapaces utilisent. Lorsque votre faucon se posera sur votre bras, vous ne sentirez rien, comme ça. »

Harry inspecta rapidement le gant. Celui-ci était noir, et ne possédait de deux doigts, le majeur et l'annulaire. Finalement, rassuré, il l'enfila. Immédiatement, le cuir ensorcelé s'adapta à la taille de son bras, empêchant ainsi le gant de glisser ou de le gêner dans ses mouvements.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Vous devriez lui donner un nom. » Lui conseilla-t-elle, tout en réorganisant des produits dans une armoire.

« Antarès ira très bien. » Déclara-t-il en caressant le rapace, qui émit un petit cri d'assentiment.

Il remercia la soignante puis quitta l'infirmerie, désormais décidé à retourner à sa chambre. A peine fut-il sorti que le jeune faucon s'envola et disparut par une fenêtre. Harry haussa les épaules et repartit. L'horloge de Poudlard sonnait huit heures.

Il regagna sa chambre, où il eut la surprise de découvrir le professeur McGonagall avec Malefoy, mais une McGonagall plus jeune, bien que son expression soit tout aussi sévère qu'à son époque.

« Puis-je savoir où vous étiez passé, Mr Larm ? »

« J'étais parti me promener, professeur… »

« McGonagall. » Répondit-elle d'un ton sec. « Vous n'étiez pas sensé quitter votre chambre. »

Harry eut un sourire désolé.

« Veuillez me suivre. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous montrer le chemin de la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs, nous devrions déjà y être. »

Harry lança un regard noir au Serpentard qui ricanait doucement dans le dos de leur professeur de métamorphose et suivit celle-ci hors de la pièce.

Le trajet jusqu'à la grande Salle se fit dans le silence le plus complet. McGonagall marchait vite et sans dire un mot. Pour ne pas se laisser distancer, Harry était continuellement obligé d'accélérer le pas.

La grande Salle était peu remplie. Les quatre tables des élèves avaient été remplacées par l'unique table de circonstance, à laquelle étaient attablés une dizaine de personnes. Outre le professeur Dumbledore, il y avait là Hanel, qui avait dû rejoindre la salle peu après que Harry ait quitté l'infirmerie, une jeune Chourave pleine d'énergie bavardant avec entrain avec Hagrid, Bibine, plus jeune elle aussi, mais tout aussi énergique que dans son souvenir, Sibylle Trelawney, avec le même air évaporé qu'elle aurait dans quelques années, Binns, déjà fantomatique et deux autres professeurs qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il y avait un jeune homme qui devait avoir approximativement le même âge qu'Hanel, aux courts cheveux châtains, et un homme d'apparence plus mûre, dont les cheveux bruns striés de blanc formaient une épaisse crinière autour de son visage taillé à la serpe.

« Bonjour messieurs. Installez-vous, il y a de la place pour tous ! » S'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

Il fit une rapide présentation des professeurs. Le jeune homme s'appelait Andréas Carnas et enseignerait cette année les Runes. Le second était Athanase Philarm, le professeur de Sortilèges. Si Philarm enseignait depuis quelques années, Carnas en était en revanche à sa première année d'enseignement. McGonagall était déjà la directrice de Gryffondor, et Chourave de Poufsouffle, mais le directeur de Serpentard s'avéra être Philarm, ce qui surprit Harry, et Binns celui de Serdaigle, ce qui le fit doucement rigoler.

Harry s'installa entre Dumbledore et Carnas, et ne fut pas étonné de voir Malefoy s'installer au plus proche de Philarm.

« Servez-vous ! Mr Larm, quelques œufs ? » Demanda le directeur en lui tendant le plat.

Harry déclina poliment la proposition, et Dumbledore se tourna vers McGonagall. Carnas se tourna vers lui et lui sourit d'un air légèrement gêné.

« Je suppose que vous n'étudiez pas les Runes, Mr Larm. »

« Vous supposez à tort, professeur. » Répondit Harry. « Je peux vous prédire que vous aurez si ce n'est le plaisir au moins la satisfaction de me voir assis devant vous dès vos premiers cours. »

« Eh bien, il est pourtant rare que les élèves de Beauxbâtons conservent cette matière une fois passé leur cinquième cycle. » Fit le professeur de Runes avec un air surpris.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'appellation, mais supposa que les cycles étaient les noms donnés aux années d'étude à Beauxbâtons.

« Est-ce que Mirabella Arajua enseigne toujours le Duel, là-bas ? » Demanda Carnas.

Harry se sentit coincé, puis brusquement, les mots coulèrent de source.

« Bien sûr ! Comment voulez-vous qu'elle abandonne son poste aux mains d'un "incompétent de première", pour la citer ? »

Carnas leva un sourcil étonné, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et le fusilla du regard. De quel droit celui-ci avait-il influencé ses paroles. Le directeur lui jeta un regard sévère, qu'il ignora royalement.

« Quels options avez-vous pris cette année, Mr Larm ? » Demanda Carnas, bien décidé à entamer la conversation avec son nouvel élève apparemment.

« Etude des Runes et Divination. » Dit Harry.

Carnas hocha la tête.

« Vous devez être ravis de pouvoir continuer votre apprentissage en Duel, je suppose ? »

Harry lui lança un regard surpris. Carnas eut l'air étonné, puis il leva les yeux et sourit, semblant comprendre quelque chose. Il hocha la tête et changea de sujet.

« Etes-vous content d'être à Poudlard ? »

« Bien sûr. Nous ne pensions pas que le transfert aurait lieu, compte tenu de la situation actuelle, donc nous avons été ravis de voir qu'il avait été maintenu. »

Une fois de plus, Dumbledore avait pris la liberté d'influer ses paroles, et une colère incontrôlable submergea Harry.

Brusquement, une douleur incontrôlable envahit son front et il tomba à genoux, les mains crispées sur son front. Il vit tous les occupants de la table se lever, puis sa vue se brouilla et il s'évanouit.

Il était devant une immense maison. Plus qu'une maison, un manoir. Les deux tourelles encadrant l'édifice rectangulaire donnaient une impression étrange de hauteur. Les larges pierres et les vitraux où s'agitaient les personnages colorés montraient que la maison datait largement de deux bonnes centaines d'années.

La bâtisse aurait pu être belle et accueillante, si il n'y planait pas au dessus une sombre marque verte. La marque des ténèbres se profilait nettement dans le ciel pour une fois sans nuage.

Cependant, le plus important n'était pas arrivé. Car Harry savait que s'il voyait cela, c'était à travers les yeux de son pire ennemi. Or Voldemort ne se déplaçait pas si le travail était fait par ses Mangemorts. Harry se fit tout petit dans l'esprit de son ennemi, car s'il savait que le Voldemort de cette époque ne savait pas qu'il existait et quel était son lien avec lui, il était tout aussi capable de remarquer son intrusion si Harry pénétrait trop loin.

Voldemort rentra dans le bâtiment et un mangemort apparut au coin du couloir, traînant une femme par les cheveux, ainsi qu'un sort de locomotion apparemment. Harry sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait se passer. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se libérer du lien avec Voldemort.

Le mangemort jeta la jeune femme aux pieds de Voldemort. Celui-ci eut un rire sardonique, mais la jeune femme soutint son regard.

« Comme on se retrouve, Ellanda Londubat. »

« Puisses-tu crever dans tes propres immondices, Voldemort. » Cracha-t-elle, une grimace déformant ses beaux traits.

« Je tremble de peur. » Ironisa Voldemort, puis, d'une voix plus menaçante. « Je n'ai pas apprécié que tu refuses de rallier notre étendard. Quelle honte pour votre si ancienne famille. Mais rassurez-vous, je l'ai purgée. Vous avez dû souffrir en voyant vos deux enfants mourir… Surtout votre petit bébé, votre cher petit bébé. »

« Tuez-moi. » Souffla la femme d'une voix faible.

« Bien sûr, ma chère. Mais pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas si cruel, je vais vous laisser vos derniers instants avec votre bébé. » Ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un paquet de chiffon.

Harry vit la jeune femme ouvrir le paquet et sentit la délectation que procura à Voldemort le sanglot étouffé qu'elle eut en voyant le petit corps déchiqueté. Ce fut à cet instant que sa santé mentale bascula. Ou peut-être fut-ce après le doloris que le seigneur des ténèbres lui lança tout de suite après.

Mais sitôt que le sortilège impardonnable fut levé, elle se mit à rire hystériquement, berçant son bébé en lui chantonnant une ballade.

« Quel touchant tableau. » S'extasia Voldemort.

« Allez, ne pleure pas mon bébé, maman est là. Maman t'aime, maman est là. » Répétait Ellanda Londubat comme une litanie.

« Maman va aller faire un gros dodo avec bébé, n'est-ce pas, maman ? » ajouta Voldemort d'une voix douce.

Ellanda hocha lentement la tête, tout en continuant à bercer le corps du nourrisson, sans même regarder Voldemort.

« Doucement, vous allez le réveiller. » Elle mima le bruit d'un enfant qui pleure. « Et voila, c'est fait. Vous ne pouviez pas rester silencieux ? »

L'amusement désertait Voldemort peu à peu. L'absence de peur et de respect commençait quelque peu à l'agacer. Il fit un léger signe de la baguette et le corps du bébé s'envola. La jeune femme poussa un cri d'indignation.

« Ne criez pas ainsi, vous aller le réveiller. » Chuchota Voldemort.

Il leva de nouveau la baguette et le corps du bébé se retrouva planté dans le mur par le biais d'une large épée. Ellanda ouvrit de grands yeux et un hoquet s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, lentement.

« _Avada kedavra_ » Prononça Voldemort d'une voix sans intonation.

Le corps de la jeune femme glissa au sol. Voldemort plaça le corps avec un soin tout particulier. Le corps d'Ellanda Londubat reposait maintenant étendue, les joues baignées de larmes, les bras croisés formant un V.

« Bonne nuit les petits. » Ajouta le seigneur des ténèbres en éclatant de rire.

Harry se redressa sur son lit avec brusquerie, droit comme un i, les yeux écarquillés. Il était à l'infirmerie, et l'ensemble des professeurs le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Il se leva et se précipita vers les toilettes, où il rendit le peu qu'il avait ingurgité le matin.

« Poussez-vous de l ! » Fit une voix autoritaire.

Hanel traversa la foule, un flacon de potion à la main. Mais elle se figea en entendant les mots de Harry.

« Les Ombres Nocturnes a été attaqué. Ellanda Londubat est morte. » Articula-t-il d'une voix tremblante, toujours penché au dessus du lavabo.

Harry vit Dumbledore se figer.

« Comment sais-tu cela ? » Demanda Philarm d'une voix glaciale.

« Je l'ai vu, c'est tout. » Répliqua Harry d'un ton polaire, même si l'effet de ses paroles était légèrement gaché par sa voix pâteuse et son teint blafard. « Mettez ma parole en doute si vous voulez, il n'empêche qu'Ellanda Potter et ses deux fils sont morts ! »

Il y eut un lourd silence. Finalement, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Mr Larm, je souhaiterais vous voir dans mon bureau dès que Miss Hanel en aura terminée avec vous. »

Harry hocha la tête avec difficulté.

« Dehors, maintenant ! » Rugit Hanel. « Je voudrais pouvoir m'occuper de mon patient sans vous avoir tous dans les pattes ! »

Par bien des côtés, Hanel lui rappelait Pomfresh. Dès que les professeurs furent sortis, elle fondit sur lui à la façon d'un oiseau de proie. Elle commença par lui prendre son pouls, puis lui tendit un gobelet rempli d'une potion malodorante.

« Avale ça. »

Harry grimaça, mais but la potion sans faire de commentaires. Hanel fit quelques examens de routine puis elle sembla satisfaite et l'autorisa à rejoindre Dumbledore.

« Le mot de passe est Dragées » Ajouta la jeune femme.

Harry eut un léger sourire un peu forcé, puis pris la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, qui s'écarta pour le laisser accéder au dit bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci était assis derrière son bureau, et le regardait avec sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Je vous attendais, Mr Larm. »

Le vouvoiement sonnait étrangement aux oreilles de Harry, que Dumbledore avait toujours tutoyé à son époque.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil face à Dumbledore.

« Je dois bien avouer que vous m'intriguez au plus au point. » Harry s'apprêtait à parler, mais le vieux sorcier leva la main. « Cependant, je ne souhaite en aucun cas connaître ce qui est votre présent et sera mon futur. Je risquerai d'avoir envie de le changer, de la même façon que vous en rêvez. Ne me tentez pas, Mr Larm. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« En revanche, je voudrais savoir par quel moyen vous avez pu voir la mort d'Ellanda Londubat. Je ne vous cacherai pas mon immense curiosité. »

« Est-ce que vous me croyez quand je dis qu'Ellanda Londubat a été tuée ? » Répondit Harry.

Dumbledore le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Non. J'ai d'ailleurs envoyé quelqu'un vérifier vos dires. Vous êtes jeune, Mr Larm, et il m'est difficile de vous croire, étant donné que je ne vous connais que très peu. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un trille d'une incroyable tristesse ne les tire de leurs pensées.

Les images de la mort d'Ellanda Londubat défilèrent à nouveau devant les yeux de Harry, et une violente nausée le secoua. Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule, frottant sa tête contre sa joue, à la grande surprise de Dumbledore.

Puis il se mit à chanter, un chant incomparable, exprimant chagrin et regrets. Dumbledore lança un long regard à Harry.

« Racontez moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Fini chapitre 2 ! J'aurais eu du mal avec celui-là… Encore plus qu'avec le premier…

****

**RAR :**

Nymia : La voila, la suite ! Merci pour les compliments ## En fait, je n'ai pas mis tant de temps que ça à écrire le chap 1 vu que j'avais de l'inspiration, c'est surtout que j'ai dû le réécrire deux fois (foutues disquettes)

« Sinon, pauvre Dray et Ryry » Eh oui, que veulent-ils, on les adore !

Ziboux et merci d'avoir review

Ambre : Salut ! Comme tu vois, ça va très bien, j'ai même eu le courage de taper la suite assez rapidement

La fic te paraît mystérieuse ? Attends, tu n'as encore rien vu !

L'histoire des Runes n'a pas intrigué que toi et je suis assez contente de voir que les lecteurs remarquent ça

Sinon, ravie que la fic te plaise et merci pour tous les compliment ##

Machan Valentine : COUPINE !!!! sôtokou Alors elle te plaît ? Tant mieux Et merci pour les compliments ## C'est vrai que pour le coup de la Meute, c'est assez voyant ;;;;

Talim : Des fics sur Gundam ? Oo Pas vraiment, non ;;; Ca va même bientôt faire un an que j'en ai pas lu ;;; En tous cas, merci pour ta review et tes encouragements

Lee-NC-Kass : Merci pour les compliments

Pour le yaoi, il y en aura sûrement, mais je ne suis pas sûre de faire du HP/DM, tout dépendra de l'évolution de ma fic

Votre santé mentale en dépend ? Mais QUELLE santé mentale ? (et je parle en connaissance de cause, lol)

Harmonia Stone, Florie, Orphée Potter, Yuki-chan, Onarluca, Gaëlle Gryffondor : merci pour vos compliments et encouragements, voila la suite


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : **Koyomi

**Base : **Harry Potter, on se refait pas.

**Titre : **La Malédiction des Runes

**Couples : **Aucun pour le moment.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne me fais AUCUN fric sur leur dos ! Maintenant, si vous pouviez me relâcher…

**Rappels :** Amadeo Larm – nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter

Angelus Vial – nom d'emprunt de Draco Malefoy

Asmodée Hanel – nouvelle infirmière

Andréas Carnas – nouveau professeur de Runes

Athanase Philarm – professeur de Sortilèges

**Notes :** Je joue au yo-yo avec le nombre de pages…

Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre.

**Chapitre 3**

****

****

Ce matin-là, James Potter comptait bien profiter de sa grasse matinée. Il avait prévu de dormir jusqu'au début de l'après-midi au minimum, histoire de faire perdurer sa réputation de lève-tard une année de plus. Mais malheureusement pour lui, deux choses vinrent perturber l'ordre des choses ce jour-là.

La première déboula en trombe dans sa chambre en hurlant comme une sauvage, et la seconde lui sauta sur le ventre avec une grande délicatesse.

« JAMES POTTER, VOUS AVEZ TRES EXACTEMENT CINQ SECONDES SIX DIXIEMES POUR SORTIR DE VOTRE LIT ! » Rugit avec une grande délicatesse le premier problème au creux de ses délicates et oh combien sensibles oreilles.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de pousser un cri d'horreur en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le second problème, ou plus précisément nez à museau puisqu'il s'agissait de sa jeune chatte Déméter, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux. James aurait juré que si le chaton avait été humain, il aurait été en train de sourire.

Il bougonna et poussa Déméter hors de son champ de vision, afin de pouvoir enfin apercevoir la principale source de bruit, qui se trouvait être sa jeune cousine Any.

« Any, il est à peine » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge. « Dix heures. » Marmonna-t-il en retournant sous les couvertures.

« Justement gros paresseux ! Il est temps de te lever ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

« Va te faire voir chez les Satyres. » grogna James du fin fond de la couette.

La couverture fut brutalement tirée et James se retrouva tout aussi brusquement exposé aux courants d'air qui semblaient avoir élu domicile dans sa chambre. Il se redressa et lança un regard noir à sa cousine.

Any Potter entrait en quatrième année à Poudlard, et savait déjà très précisément ce qu'elle voulait faire : suivre les prestigieuses traces de son oncle en devenant Enchanteresse. Elle était aussi l'unique Potter à être matinale, au grand dam du reste de la Famille, et la seule qui eut jamais réussi à dompter les mèches Potteriennes qui hérissaient le crâne des éléments mâles de la Famille, bien qu'elle ne prit jamais la peine de coiffer sa propre tignasse.

« J'espère que tu as une excellente excuse pour me tirer de mon lit si tôt. » Prévint James en se levant.

Any rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

« Si tôt ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, cousin. » Fit-elle en redevenant brusquement sérieuse.

« Pas le moins du monde. » Répliqua James en la fusillant du regard. « Je parie que personne n'est réveillé, pas même ton père. » Grogna-t-il en attrapant Déméter qui miaulait sur le lit, la soulevant à hauteur de ses yeux. La jeune chatte lui lança un regard adorablement contrit.

« Tout le monde est levé, James. » Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. « Dois-je te rappeler que c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher grand-père, aujourd'hui ? Et que nous devons être au Château Noir dans à peine une heure ? »

James secoua la tête, horrifié, en lâchant brusquement Déméter qui couina bruyamment son mécontentement de se retrouver si brutalement en contact avec le sol. Comment avait-il simplement pu oublier ça ? Il allait se faire mettre en pièces. Barthélemy Potter était connu pour sa grande sévérité, ainsi que pour le fait qu'il ne tolérait aucun retard, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Mais ce ne serait pas lui qui serait mis en cause, mais son père. Et James ne tenait absolument pas à subir les foudres d'Alban Potter qui ne manqueraient de s'ensuivre.

Mais l'anniversaire de son grand-père expliquait bien des choses, notamment le fait qu'Any portait la magnifique robe écarlate brodée des armoiries des Potter, et surtout pourquoi ses cheveux étaient pour une fois coiffés et retenus en une épaisse natte relevée sur sa nuque grâce à une barrette en or.

« Tu as trente minutes, pas une de plus. Ordre de ton père. » Ajouta Any d'une voix dont la température avoisinait celle de la banquise en hiver.

Elle quitta la pièce, sa robe rouge virevoltant derrière elle.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, James se précipita vers la salle de bain, se maudissant d'avoir oublié quelque chose de si important. Il expédia la douche en deux minutes, se brossa les dents tout aussi rapidement et sortit en coup de vent de la salle de bain, une brosse à cheveux inutile dans une main, l'autre retenant vaguement sa serviette sur ses hanches.

Déméter cracha furieusement lorsque James manqua de lui marcher dessus tant il était stressé par son retard et l'immanquable punition que cela lui vaudrait.

Il jura en ouvrant sa penderie, fouilla dans la partie réservée aux robes de soirées sans découvrir la robe frappée aux armoiries des Potter et finit par découvrir celle-ci soigneusement pliée sur sa chaise de bureau, non sans avoir au préalable retourné l'armoire dans tous les sens.

« Saletés d'elfes de maison. » Pesta-t-il en passant la robe avec un soin tout particulier.

Cette robe était la plus belle et la plus importante de sa penderie. Impeccablement coupée dans de la soie noire, elle était brodée de Runes dorées au niveau de la bordure des manches et de l'ourlet. Les armoiries des Potter se profilaient au niveau du cœur, le phoenix rouge grimaçant au griffon bleu représentatif du Manoir. La famille Potter était une longue tradition de sorcier, et Barthélemy Potter se faisait une fierté de sa puissance. Certes, le vieux sorcier ne se sentait pas noble de son sang-pur au point de mépriser les nés-moldus 1 mais il en était quand même particulièrement fier de cette tradition de sorcier, et rien ne lui avait plus déplu que le mariage d'Alban Potter et Cassandra l'Orpheline, les parents de James.

La porte s'ouvrit avec violence, arrachant James à ses pensées oh combien philosophiques sur sa mort prochaine.

James se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec sa mère, Cassandra Potter.

« Vas-tu te dépêcher, James ? » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sec. « Ton grand-père va être furieux ! »

James jeta un regard noir à sa mère, grogna un « Comme si je ne le savais pas » qui lui valut un sourire moqueur et acheva de passer sa robe.

« C'est bon ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sa mère hocha la tête en souriant d'un air soudainement tendre.

Cassandra Potter était une grande femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient en mèches éparses sur les épaules. Elle était mince, avec un visage ferme et décidé. Un bandeau entourait en permanence son front, et jamais James ne l'avait vu le retirer, même s'il savait très bien ce que dissimulait la bande de tissu.

« Allez, viens, il faut y aller. »

James hocha la tête et la précéda hors de la chambre. Déméter miaula derrière eux, mais il lui signifia qu'elle restait ici d'un regard, avant de refermer la porte. Ils se hâtèrent en direction du salon, où les attendaient les trois autres habitants des Ailes Bleues.

Son père les attendait, son impatience trahie par le mouvement nerveux de son pied gauche. Alban Potter était un homme de grande taille, qui avait hérité de son père sa grande carrure en plus de la célèbre chevelure Potterienne. Il n'était pourtant pas extrêmement musclé, plutôt mince, mais il dégageait une telle aura de puissance qu'on ne pouvait que se sentir respectueux face à lui. Ses yeux bleus, les mêmes que ceux d'Any, ressemblaient à deux lacs, comparables au ciel en été ou à la glace, selon les circonstances. A cet instant, ils ressemblaient beaucoup au cercle polaire…

Derrière lui, légèrement en retrait, se tenait Théodore, le frère jumeau d'Alban et père d'Any. Celui-ci habitait aux Ailes Bleues depuis la mort de la mère d'Any, cinq ans plus tôt, lors d'un attentat de Voldemort. En tant que jumeau d'Alban, il lui ressemblait énormément, et la seule différence que l'on pouvait constater était la couleur plus foncée de ses yeux. Théodore Potter était un Médicomage reconnu, bien qu'il soit assez mal vu de certaines personnes, car il avait des opinions bien arrêtées sur le Ministère et celui qui se tenait sur le fauteuil de Ministre.

James essuya une copieuse réprimande la part de son père. Son oncle lui sauva la vie en les pressant, et Any jeta un regard noir à son cousin, qui ne lui fit pas le moindre effet, tant James était concentré sur sa crainte de son père.

Théodore lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et se plaça au centre des flammes en articulant distinctement « Le Château Noir ». Sa fille le suivit un instant après.

Alban jeta un regard menaçant, promesse de longues souffrances, à son fils unique mais poussa celui-ci dans le feu. James frissonna au regard chargé de colère que lui envoya Alban avant que les couleurs ne se mélangent et que ses parents ne disparaissent.

Rapidement, les contours du salon du Château Noir apparurent et James s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol, comme à son habitude.

« Je hais la poudre de cheminette. » Marmonna-t-il sous les regards moqueurs de son oncle et de sa cousine.

Le feu se raviva derrière lui et sa mère apparut. Comme à son habitude, son atterrissage se fit avec une facilité déconcertante et, il fallait bien l'avouer, quelque peu frustrante. Elle s'écarta rapidement tandis qu'une nouvelle gerbe de flammes s'élevait et que la silhouette d'Alban Potter se profilait dans le conduit.

Celui-ci sortit de la cheminée avec cette élégance qui lui était propre, celle qu'on ne pouvait qu'attendre chez les gens hauts placés. Alban prit une grande inspiration et James se prépara psychologiquement à subir une nouvelle fois les foudres de son père, mais une fois furieuse coupa net l'élan de celui-ci.

« Alban Potter ! Puis-je connaître la raison pour laquelle tu es en retard de dix minutes à l'anniversaire de ton père ? »

L'interpellé se retourna en quatrième vitesse et passa brusquement du mode « père en colère » à « enfant pris en faute ». Devant lui se tenait, droite telle la justice, Elisabeth Potter, la grand-mère de James.

Elisabeth était de ces femmes que la vieillesse semblait à peine effleurer, teintant légèrement leurs cheveux de gris et traçant quelques rides discrètes et qui ne faisaient que les rendrent plus belles. Elle était en effet magnifique, avec son épaisse chevelure grise retenue en un haut chignon et ses yeux bleus, dont Alban et Théodore avaient hérité. Elle portait, comme à son habitude, une longue robe noire brodée de blanc qui moulait sa fine silhouette. L'expression de son visage était étrangement figée à mi-chemin entre la sévérité et la sagesse qu'apporte la vieillesse, sans pour autant être méchante ou désagréable.

« C'est ma faute, grand-mère. » Fit James en s'avançant de quelques pas, la tête baissée.

Elisabeth lui lança un long regard glacial, puis, très brusquement, son expression s'adoucit quelque peu.

« Bienvenue au Château Noir, les enfants. » S'exclama-t-elle avec un imperceptible sourire. « Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venus. »

James sourit. Bien que sa grand-mère ait fortement désapprouvé le mariage de ses parents, elle l'avait toujours adoré. Il était et resterait son premier petit-fils, et l'héritier du nom des Potter.

« A peine un mois, Elisabeth. Depuis l'anniversaire d'Any. » Précisa Cassandra.

Les yeux bleus de sa grand-mère se tournèrent vers sa mère. Cassandra et Elisabeth ne s'appréciaient que modérément, et, sans que leurs relations soient froides, elles passaient leur temps à tenter de s'éviter.

« Cassandra. »

L'intervention d'Alban brisa la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. La mère de James se tourna vers son père et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Nous allons être en retard. » Expliqua-t-il en lui offrant son bras.

Sa mère pencha la tête sur le côté, dans cette attitude que seuls ont les enfants et les femmes, puis eut un léger sourire en prenant le bras qu'il lui présentait.

« Et bien mon ami, je pense que je suis dans l'obligation de te suivre. »

James sourit d'un air narquois en voyant l'expression de sa grand-mère, puis secoua la tête et suivit ses parents vers la salle de réception. Derrière lui, Any et son père lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Il ne rentra pas dans la salle de réception, restant figé sur le seuil de la porte. L'immense pièce était noire de monde. Certes, son grand-père était quelqu'un de très connu -quel ancien directeur du département des Sortilèges ne le serait pas ?- mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une telle foule. Tout simplement parce que sa grand-mère avait une sainte horreur des officiels, et il en aperçut un essaim près du buffet, et supposa que son grand-père se trouvait au milieu, à juste titre d'ailleurs, puisque le concerné fendit la foule tel Moïse la Mer Rouge 2. Pour un peu, James l'aurait cru prêt à donner la bénédiction à sa mère pour lui fournir une telle occasion de fuir ce troupeau.

Barthélemy Potter était grand. C'était toujours ce que les gens pensaient lorsqu'ils le rencontraient, car cette taille s'associait avec une impression de puissance, la même qu'on retrouvait chez Alban et Théodore. Ses cheveux poivre et sel, en désordre, encadraient un visage carré, aux traits bruts et au menton volontaire. De nombreuses rides entouraient les yeux et la bouche de cet homme réputé grincheux. Certains disaient que les plis autour de sa bouche étaient le résultat de ses célèbres éclats de voix, et tous ne pouvaient que s'accorder sur ce point.

« Alban ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers son fils. « Que me vaut cette visite en cette heure si matinale ? »

Le reproche dans la voix de son grand-père était à peine dissimulé, et James se retint de grimacer à un jeune employé du Ministère qui souriait d'un air moqueur de la gêne de son père. En effet, Alban faisait de nombreux envieux au sein du Ministère, étant très haut placé, et ceux-ci ne pouvaient rêver plus belle occasion de l'admirer dans son embarras.

Mais son père était bien remonté, James le voyait bien, et il ne cilla pas sous la remarque.

« Il se trouve que j'ai été invité à un dîner d'anniversaire, pour fêter les 70 ans de quelqu'un qui m'est cher, mais je ne pensais pas trouver autant de jeunes coqs à cette réception que j'aurais préférée intime. » Répliqua-t-il en fusillant du regard le jeune sorcier qui avait ricané précédemment.

Celui se ratatina sur lui-même et Alban se détourna d'un air satisfait. Cassandra lui fit les gros yeux, et il lui fit un léger sourire d'excuse, avant de s'éloigner avec Barthélemy.

James soupira, promenant son regard autour de lui. Il repéra Any dans le fond de la salle, à côté de Melissa Londubat, une pimbêche de première. Any semblait quelque peu agacée par le babillage incessant de sa cadette, qui rentrait cette année en seconde année d'études à Poudlard. Les parents de Melissa, Andrews et Martina Londubat, discutaient avec Hémestus McMillan près de la cheminée. Il s'étonna de ne pas voir Ellanda avec eux. La jeune sœur d'Andrews n'étant guère disponible, elle profitait de toutes les occasions pour voir son frère, et son absence surprit d'autant plus James qu'il était certain qu'Ellanda avait été invitée à la réception de son grand-père, la jeune femme ayant un poste important au sein du Cercle.

« Iris ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir enfin ! » Retentit une voix derrière lui.

James vit volte-face, juste à temps pour voir son ami Remus rentrer dans la salle avec ses parents. Iris et Edgus Lupin saluèrent rapidement la salle, puis Iris se précipita vers Cassandra qui l'étreignit avec force, tandis qu'Edgus rejoignait Alban et Barthélemy. Remus se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'endroit où se tenait James.

Compte tenu de sa nature de loup-garou, Remus était quelque peu indisposé par les foules, et, même s'il les supportait relativement bien, les endroits déserts restaient ses préférés. Ils partirent donc s'installer dans l'un des salons adjacents à la salle de réception bondée, sans qu'aucun des adultes ne les voit.

James s'installa dans un canapé, tandis que Remus restait debout, lui tournant le dos, le visage tourné vers la baie vitrée. James nota avec inquiétude les immenses cernes qui soulignaient les yeux de Remus, conséquence de la récente pleine lune.

Le silence s'étendit quelques minutes, puis Remus prit la parole, de sa voix douce et fatiguée.

« Peter n'est pas l ? »

« Non, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Enfin, tu connais Edith. » Ricana James.

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de Remus, puis il disparut.

« Tu ne devrais pas te moquer. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Non. » Répondit James, reprenant immédiatement son sérieux. « Non, tu as raison. »

Edith Pettigrow était connu pour son incroyable maladresse et ses perpétuels retards. Mais elle était surtout célèbre pour ses découvertes en matière de sortilèges. Enseignante chercheuse en sortilèges, elle avait fait toute la notoriété des universités de Grande-Bretagne en découvrant de nombreux contre-enchantements à des sortilèges pouvant s'avérer dangereux lorsque mal employés.

« Son frère est mort cet été. » Déclara Remus.

James hocha sombrement la tête. Il savait par son père.

« Il a été pris dans l'embuscade du 18 juillet. » Ajouta Remus d'un air absent. « Il a été la seule perte, comme dirait notre cher ministre. »

Remus n'avait que très peu de considération pour Adolphe Hemiesans, l'actuel Ministre de la Magie. Bien entendu, peu de personnes en avait, et surtout pas James, mais Remus bien moins que tout autre.

Hemiesans était contre les créatures magiques en général et les loups-garous en particulier, qu'il jugeait comme nuisibles et dangereux. Il avait récemment voulu faire accepter une loi interdisant aux loups-garous de travailler ou même de gagner de l'argent, par quelque action que ce soit, et si elle n'était pas passée, c'était uniquement parce que Dumbledore et le Cercle s'y étaient catégoriquement opposés.

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête blonde d'Iris Lupin apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Ah, vous êtes là les garçons. Je vous cherche partout, les Pettigrow viennent d'arriver. »

James et Remus lui sourirent et se précipitèrent dans la salle de réception. La foule s'était écartée et formait un large cercle, au centre duquel se tenait Barthélemy Potter. Son grand-père ne paraissait pas vraiment ravi d'être l'objet d'une telle attention, mais il semblait prendre sur lui-même, ce qui surprit énormément James. Son grand-père n'avait jamais été du genre à patienter et attendre que ça passe. James fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose derrière toute cette mascarade, c'était obligé. Il était tout simplement impossible que Barthélemy ait invité tant de monde pour simplement fêter ses 70 ans. Il y avait autre chose.

« James, dépêche-toi. » Souffla Remus en lui envoyant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit grimacer.

Il hocha la tête.

Apercevant la tête de Mattéo Pettigrow qui dépassait comme à son habitude tous les autres, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au premier rang. Après quelques coups de coudes, de nombreux excuses proférées à la va-vite par Remus et même un ou deux pieds s'égarant malencontreusement dans des tibias dont le seul crime était de ne pas s'être écartés à temps devant James, il s'extirpèrent du troupeau, car on ne pouvait désigner autrement la masse compacte qui s'étendait sur près de la moitié de l'immense salle de réception, et se retrouvèrent devant Peter, haletants, essoufflés, mais vivants.

Peter Pettigrow était toujours le même garçon un peu grassouillet, un peu maladroit, que quand James avait rencontré en première année, même si son air craintif s'était quelque peu effacé de son visage, bien moins marqué qu'à ses débuts de Maraudeur.

« Queudver ! Quel honneur de te voir, toi, ici ! » S'exclama James d'un ton cérémonieux en ouvrant grand les bras. « Que me vaut ta présence, vénérable Maraudeur ? » Ajouta-t-il en faisant une ridicule petite courbette.

Peter sourit d'un air gêné, sans répondre. Il n'avait jamais été habitué aux mises en scène de James, que celui-ci réservait généralement à Sirius. Si celui-ci avait été présent, nul doute qu'il aurait trouvé quelque cinglante réplique à lui renvoyer, et James fut déçu du manque de répartie de son ami, songeant que même Remus aurait trouvé quelque chose de sarcastique à lui répondre.

« Ah, mon pauvre Queudver, il y a de telles lacunes dans ton éducation maraudesque. » Soupira James d'un air désolé et en secouant la tête.

Peter rougit et se tordit les mains, honteux. Il avait toujours accordé énormément d'importance aux jugements de James qui représentait sans conteste possible le leader du groupe. Bien que Sirius exerçât, bien sûr, une forte influence sur lui, c'était bien James qui avait le plus d'ascendant sur le dernier des Maraudeurs, et il en profitait sans vergogne.

Remus grogna sa désapprobation, et il ne lui accorda, comme à son habitude, qu'une attention très minime, quand Barthélemy prit la parole, empêchant par la même au loup-garou de lui faire part de ses reproches.

« Mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, bonjour. Si je vous ai tous réunis ici ce soir, ce n'est pas, comme vous vous en doutez, uniquement pour fêter ma 70ème année, bien que cela reste d'une grande importance pour moi et mes proches. » Il insista sur le mot "proches" en regardant droit dans les yeux l'essaim d'officiels. « En effet, je souhaiterais vous faire part du fait que je reprendrais mon poste en tant que directeur du département des Sortilèges. Cette nouvelle nomination est due aux évènements actuels que nous ne pouvons ignorer plus longtemps. »

Il s'arrêta, laissant le temps à son public de digérer la nouvelle.

James fixa son grand-père d'un air ébahi. Cela faisait déjà quelques années que celui-ci s'était retiré du poste de directeur des Sortilèges, et cela avait fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque, car, si Barthélemy fut réputé pour ses grognements, il était très apprécié de la population sorcière, à une époque où le Ministère était à l'apogée de sa puissance avec Hadalbus Honnetl à la place de Ministre.

Le choc laissa la foule sans voix pendant quelques instants, puis tous parlèrent en même temps, provoquant un brouhaha énorme. Une nuée de journalistes et d'officiels se jetèrent sur son grand-père pour l'assaillir de questions.

Brusquement, une barrière protectrice apparut autour de Barthélemy en éjectant tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui sur un rayon de deux mètres. Une aura glaciale envahit la salle et la rumeur s'atténua quelque peu.

« SILENCE ! » Rugit une voix magiquement amplifiée.

Immédiatement, le calme revint. Alban apparut brusquement aux côtés de Barthélemy, qui lui lança un regard froid.

« Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul. » Grinça le plus vieux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu. » Rétorqua Alban en fixant d'un regard méprisant la foule.

La protection magique entourant Barthélemy tomba, et James comprit au regard noir de son père que ce n'était pas celui-ci qui avait relâché le sortilège.

Il y eut un brusque remous dans la masse des invités et deux personnes se précipitèrent vers Barthélemy, baguettes levées.

James vit la manche de l'un des deux se baisser et découvrir la sinistre marque du mage noir.

Le premier s'apprêtait à lancer un sort, mais en un bond, Alban fut sur lui.

Une épée apparut dans la main du père de James, tandis que de l'autre il tenait toujours sa baguette. Il abattit la lame sur son adversaire qui contra en faisait apparaître une dague, puis bloqua la baguette d'Alban avec la sienne. Mais Alban sauta et l'assomma d'un coup de pied circulaire. James crut apercevoir une fugitive lueur bleue mais celle-ci disparut si vite qu'il douta de ce qu'il avait vu.

Alban avait fait suffisamment attention à épargner le premier, le second en revanche n'eut pas cette chance. Il poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur Alban. Celui-ci fit un pas sur le côté, puis brisa la nuque de son ennemi qui s'effondra au sol avec un petit gémissement étranglé. La fureur irradiait d'Alban, se répandant dans la salle par vagues successives.

La scène semblait figée dans le temps, Alban, debout au centre de la salle, devant le cadavre d'un mangemort et le corps inanimé de l'autre.

Puis brusquement, ce fut la débandade. Tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie, ou transplanèrent avec plus ou moins de préparation.

James détourna les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux de Remus. Le visage était figé dans une expression de calme trompeur, mais l'iris doré trahissait sa fureur et sa peur ainsi que, et James fut surpris de trouver ce sentiment en Remus, une haine incontrôlable. Derrière, Peter pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en tremblant comme une feuille.

Derrière Alban, deux personnes encadraient Barthélemy, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, et une seconde un peu plus âgée, aux cheveux violets moyennement longs. James reconnut Amandine Weasley et Améthyste Parkinson, les lieutenants de son père, sans aucun problème.

Une vingtaine de personnes restèrent au centre de la salle, en plus de la Famille et des couples Lupin et Pettigrow.

Alban fit un signe de la main et Amandine Weasley transplana en emmenant Barthélemy et Elisabeth.

Les mangemorts réagirent immédiatement. Une dizaine attaquèrent le groupe d'adultes. Un petit groupe se précipita sur Cassandra et Edith, restées en retrait, mais Iris s'interposa, envoyant un mangemort au tapis et entamant un combat contre l'autre. Deux autres se lancèrent sur James, Remus et Peter, mais Mattéo Pettigrow apparut derrière eux.

Juste avant que le père de Peter ne transplane avec eux, laissant les deux mangemorts dépités, James eut le temps de voir son père abattre un des ennemis d'un coup de poing. Il crut de nouveau apercevoir une fugace lueur bleutée.

Ils atterrirent dans le salon des Ailes Bleues.

« Comment ça se passe ? » Demanda Amandine Weasley en rentrant dans la pièce, suivie de Barthélemy, visiblement très en colère, et Elisabeth, qui ne semblait pas non plus très calme.

« Mal. » Répondit Mattéo. « Ils sont beaucoup, trente, peut-être plus. Ils ont bloqués la cheminée, et ont tués une bonne trentaine de personnes. » Détailla-t-il sombrement.

James vit son grand-père pâlir.

Deux pops sonores les détournèrent de leur sujet morbide. Cassandra et Edith venaient de transplaner. James se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, tandis qu'Edith étreignait avec force Peter.

« Où sont mes parents ? » Demanda Remus d'une voix blanche.

« Ils allaient bien quand nous sommes parties. » Fit Cassandra d'une voix douce.

« Faut-il que j'aille les aider ? » Demanda Amandine.

« Je doute qu'aucune aide soit refusée. » Répondit Cassandra.

Amandine transplana immédiatement, rapidement suivie de Mattéo, malgré les protestations désespérées de Peter et Edith.

James se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et se dirigea vers Remus, qui serrait les dents en fixant un point lointain. Il le força à s'asseoir, puis, silencieusement, obligea le loup-garou à desserrer ses poings dont les jointures étaient devenues blanches, dépliant lentement les doigts crispés. Il savait parfaitement ce que ressentait Remus au quotidien, avec une mère Enchanteresse et un père Auror, alors en les sachant au combat, risquant leurs vies en ce moment même… Lentement, Remus se détendit et se laissa aller dans les bras de James.

Ils restèrent ainsi pelotonnés sur le canapé, où Peter ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Serrés les uns contre les autres, ils se rassuraient mutuellement, chacun devenant une bouée, une ancre pour les deux autres.

Un frisson secoua James tandis que l'image de son père mort se formait lentement devant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées. Son père n'était pas le Chef des Enchanteurs pour rien.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, rythmée par les respirations et l'horloge du salon qui égrenait doucement son tic-tac.

Cassandra secouait lentement la tête en remuant la tête, comme si elle chantonnait une chanson en elle-même.

Edith traçait des cercles sur le sol en mouvements répétitifs, et parfois un léger spasme la secouait. Elle avait essayé de transplaner au Château Noir dix minutes auparavant, mais avait brutalement été rejetée par une protection. La cheminée avait été déconnectée du réseau Cheminette, le Château Noir étant désormais complètement coupé.

Elisabeth était assise dans un fauteuil en face du canapé où les trois garçons étaient installés. Elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis sa proposition de prévenir le Ministère. Celle-ci avait été repoussée par Cassandra, qui arguait que celui-ci ne pourrait rien de plus, et que de toutes façons, quoi que le Ministre décide, ils ne pourraient pas s'approcher du Château Noir.

Barthélemy avait quitté les Ailes Bleues depuis une demi-heure, sentant qu'il était de son devoir d'être présent à son ancien poste désormais retrouvé. Mais il s'agissait plus d'un prétexte pour fuir l'atmosphère d'attente lugubre qui régnait sur le manoir. Et pour échapper à sa culpabilité, car il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il se considérait comme entièrement responsable de ce qui arrivait.

Une demi-heure passa ainsi, puis deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle, provoquant la surprise générale.

Cassandra poussa un cri et se précipita vers Any, qu'elle serra dans ses bras de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait précédemment avec James. Des larmes de joie couraient sur les joues d'Any.

Jamais James ne fut aussi heureux de voir sa cousine.

Théodore arriva à sa suite, portant Melissa Londubat dans ses bras. Il avait une expression sinistre.

« Elle est morte. » Dit-il à voix basse.

Il traversa la pièce, et déposa avec précaution le corps sans vie de Melissa sur l'unique divan inoccupé.

Elisabeth porta la main à sa bouche en une grimace horrifiée.

James eut un violent haut-le-corps en découvrant le corps mutilé de Melissa. Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue, et il se leva pour caresser le visage de Melissa. Il pensa à Frank Londubat, son frère aîné, qui rentrait en septième année, et une autre larme roula, tombant sur le visage miraculeusement épargné de la jeune fille.

Puis brusquement, les larmes coulèrent à flots. Any vint l'enlacer, et il sut qu'elle aussi pleurait lorsqu'il sentit sa robe se mouiller. Il avait toujours considéré Melissa comme une idiote de premier rang, mais il la côtoyait depuis l'enfance, il l'avait porté alors qu'elle était un poupon et lui un gamin. Il ne pouvait pas se représenter la famille Londubat sans Melissa.

« Ellanda et ses fils sont eux aussi morts. » Prononça soudainement Théodore.

« Merlin. » Murmura Cassandra. « Comment l'as-tu appris ? »

« Dumbledore a envoyé un message. »

« Andrews n'y survivra pas. Pas sans Ellanda et Melissa. »

James eut un hoquet, ainsi que Any.

Celle-ci essaya sans succès d'aspirer de l'air. En deux pas, Théodore fut à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras, telle une enfant, et la berça contre lui. La cousine de James s'accrocha à son père avec force, telle une noyée à une bouée.

« Andrews est déjà au courant. » Dit-il sombrement en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Il a failli quitter le Cercle. Son envie de vengeance est trop grande, il n'est pas lucide. Martina est en passe de devenir folle. »

« Elle survivra, elle est forte. » Répondit Cassandra. « Mais j'ai peur pour Andrews. Ellanda était son pilier. »

« Il vivra tant que sa haine sera là pour le soutenir. »

L'annonce résonna dans le salon. Théodore quitta la pièce, emportant une Any sanglotante, mais laissant dans son sillage un sentiment amer et glacé.

James retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, et Remus l'attira contre lui, où il laissa libre cours à sa tristesse, et rapidement Remus et Peter se joignirent à lui.

Brutalement, Cassandra se leva, tendue comme un arc.

Le mouvement de sa mère fit lever les yeux à James, et il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait.

Ils étaient revenus, et l'un deux souffrait.

D'un même mouvement, James et Cassandra se levèrent et se précipitèrent en direction du hall, suivis des autres qui n'étaient pas surpris. Arrivés aux escaliers, ils croisèrent Théodore qui courait dans la même direction qu'eux. James ne douta pas un instant qu'Any était réveillée, assise sur son lit à surveiller ce qui se passait.

Ce qui se passait était la conséquence directe du fait d'habiter aux Ailes Bleues. En effet, le Manoir était construit sur une source de magie, et ceux qui vivaient depuis longtemps au Manoir avaient été imprégnés de la magie du lieu, et chaque fois qu'une créature magique entrait dans l'enceinte des Ailes Bleues, ils en ressentaient la présence.

Amandine Weasley rentra la première, soutenant et soutenue par Edgus Lupin. Tous deux avaient une large entaille au ventre, comme si un coup circulaire les avait touchés. Amandine se tenait aussi la hanche d'un air douloureux. Sa main était rougie par le sang qui suintait.

En bon médicomage, Théodore voulut l'aider, mais Amandine le repoussa en montrant Améthyste Parkinson et Alban qui arrivaient en soutenant Mattéo Pettigrow.

Celui-ci semblait très mal en point. De nombreuses plaies parcouraient son corps, et il avait perdu tant de sang qu'il était près de s'évanouir.

Edith poussa un cri et voulut se précipiter sur son mari, mais Cassandra la retint, tandis qu'Elisabeth couvrait les yeux de Peter.

Théodore s'approcha, pendant que les deux Enchanteurs étendaient Mattéo sur le sol. Le processus de guérison s'enclencha.

Théodore finit rapidement de soigner Mattéo, et celui-ci se releva en grognant. Peter et Edith se jetèrent sur lui en sanglotant de bonheur et de soulagement, tandis que le guérisseur allait soigner Edgus et Amandine.

Dès que les blessures d'Edgus furent refermées, Remus se jeta sur lui. Il s'était fait violence pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré les soins, ne souhaitant pas blesser son père.

« Tout va bien bonhomme. » Fit celui-ci en lui caressant les cheveux. « Ta mère arrive dans un instant, elle fait le nettoyage. »

Autrement dit, elle était partie emmener les prisonniers au Ministère.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder. » Ajouta Edgus.

En effet, Iris ne tarda pas : sitôt qu'Edgus acheva sa phrase, elle pénétra dans le hall. Edgus et Remus s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle enlaça Edgus et étreignit Remus de toutes ses forces.

James trouva le tableau touchant, et il se sentit un peu triste de ne pouvoir avoir la même attitude avec son propre père. Mais il se secoua. Si Alban témoignait si peu de marques d'affection, elles n'en étaient que plus agréables.

Iris se détacha d'Edgus à regrets, mais avec fermeté.

Elle se dirigea vers Alban et lui parla longuement à voix basse. Alban hocha la tête.

« La guerre est déclarée ! » Annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. « J'annonce la reformation intégrale du Cercle. »

Hé h

Fin du chapiiitreuh !

* * *

1 Désolée, mais c'est la traduction littérale de « muggleborn », alors…

2 Moi et mes images à la con…. Gomen…

**RAR :**

Yuki-Chan : Coupine ! glomp Voila la suite

Kyûrane : Mon amuuuuuuuuuur ! Bon, désolée, je ne réponds pas à ta review là, mais elle est un tit peu trop longue ¬¬ Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime, je t'adore, et tu es ma revieweuse préférée et adorée !

Vybeosa : Je t'aime coupine Merci pour ta review, ravie que ma fic t'ai plu

Babel121 : Merci pour les compliments ma Baba ! sôtokou Pour la big erreur, s'adresser à Heera ¬.¬ 2h40 ? Tu t'améliores. Pour le Siri/Rem, rien n'est moins sûr, quand au Harry/Dray, je pense que ça finira comme ça… Je ne sais pas, j'vais voir. Zoub ma coupine.

Gaëlle Griffondor : Au moins 15 chapitres… Au moins regarde son plan Ouais, ce sera VRAIMENT le minimum…

Zuza : Merci pour le compliment rougit Oui, Harry et Draco vont rester dans la même maison, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai besoin de deux points de vue interne à chaque maison, vu que l'histoire s'intéressera aussi à Narcissa, Severus et quelques autres Serpentards…

Paprika Star : Merci du compliment a l'impression de bcp répéter la même chose depuis tout à l'heure rougissait déjà pour la review d'avant, se contente d'atteindre le vermillon Pour le HP/DM, je ne sais pas encore s'il va y en avoir, mais si il y en a CE NE SERA PAS POUR TOUT DE SUITE, car je compte développer énormément les relations entre les personnages, donc il se peut qu'on voit apparaître de nombreux couples.

Greeneyes : Original ? Tu trouves ? Oo Situldi… Moi je trouvais le thème un peu surexploité, mais bon… Merci pour les compliments quand même… Voila la suite… se répète, se répète, mais continue de se répéter

Lee-NC-Kass : Parce qu'il vous en reste ?! Oo Je savais pas qu'on pouvait préserver un peu de cette santé quand on est sur Ombre et Folie Oo Harry/Chang… Mon dieu quelle horreur ! grimace dégoûtée Vous voulez me faire mourir de dégoût ? Draco/Hermione ? ARG, j'en ai la preuve, vous tentez de m'assassiner ! Otez ces vilains mots de ma vue au plus vite ! Pour le nom du poulet sur pattes, ben je suppose qu'il vient d'une étoile, mais en fait c'est Heera Kaasan de moi qui me l'a proposé, donc j'en ai aucune idée . 

Kalisha : Mon dieu, que de compliments ! rougissement puissance 10 000 La magnificence ? Un chef-d'œuvre ? Ouhlala, je suis flattée ! Gaffe, je vais prendre la grosse tête (bah, ça me motivera tjrs pour écrire la suite ;p) pourrait faire cuire des œufs bacon sur ses joues N'écris pas de reviews plus longues ! Des comme ça avec de tels compliments, j'en veux bien des douzaines !

Ambre : Comment Neville est en vie ? Eh bien, je pense que c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre, lol ! Sinon, merci pour les compliments, merci pour les encouragements, bref, merci pour tout en général et ta review en particulier !

Onarluca : Merci pour les compliments passe à l'écarlate Pour le HP/DM, comme je l'ai déjà dit, JE NE SAIS PAS. Quand au HP/SS… Ben, non plus ;;;;

Orphée Potter, Naya (COUPINE !!!!), petites sorcières, Tarahiriel : Merci pour vos reviews et compliments/encouragements


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur : **Koyomi

**Base : **Harry Potter, on se refait pas.

**Titre : **La Malédiction des Runes

**Couples : **Aucun pour le moment.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne me fais AUCUN fric sur leur dos ! Maintenant, si vous pouviez me relâcher…

**Rappels :** Amadeo Larm – nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter

Angelus Vial – nom d'emprunt de Draco Malefoy

Asmodée Hanel – nouvelle infirmière

Andréas Carnas – nouveau professeur de Runes

Athanase Philarm – professeur de Sortilèges

Alban et Cassandra Potter – parents de James

Barthélemy et Elisabeth Potter – Grands-parents paternels de James

Iris et Edgus Lupin – parents de Remus

Edith et Mattéo Pettigrow – parents de Peter

Amandine Weasley et Améthyste Parkinson – Enchanteresses

**Notes :** J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé mon rythme… On verra bien…

Les paroles en italiques sont en français dans le texte (ben oui, faut bien marquer la différence)

Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« Dépêche-toi ! » Siffla sa mère en pressant le pas. « Tu vas nous mettre en retard. »

« Oh bien sûr, JE vais nous mettre en retard alors que c'est Regulus qui est à la traîne. » Ironisa-t-il. « Oh, mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais, lui, c'est un Serpentard, ça ne peut pas être de sa faute. » Ajouta-t-il en se frappant le front. « Suis-je bête ! »

Sa mère lui jeta un regard noir auquel Sirius répondit par un grand sourire satisfait. Derrière lui, Regulus glapit de colère et bouscula dans un mouvement de protestation la cage de son grand-duc qui roula au sol avec fracas. Le hibou se mit à hululer avec force et de nombreux moldus s'arrêtèrent pour contempler l'insolite scène, ce qui leur valut les regards meurtriers de sa mère et quelques insultes dont Sirius ne comprit pas grand-chose, mais dont le sens était très clair.

L'habitude, sans doute.

Sans plus se préoccuper de sa chère famille, il franchit le tourniquet magique et arriva devant le Poudlard Express.

La locomotive rouge qui soufflait déjà son jet de vapeur et l'horloge affichant 10h52, ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à l'imminence de son départ.

Si seulement sa chère famille pouvait rater le départ… Son adorable mère ne se remettrait pas de cette honte…

Oh, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas rêver, la plupart des Black était déjà dans le train. Sept Black à Poudlard. Dont lui. Quel déshonneur pour cette noble et serpentardesque famille.

Il fut un instant tenté de sortir sa baguette pour alléger ses bagages, mais le regard insistant d'un préposé aux surveillances la lui fit ranger. Il grimpa donc dans le wagon de queue – une tradition. Les Maraudeurs étaient toujours dans le dernier wagon, par opposition aux préfets (cela avait d'ailleurs fait grogner Remus, l'année précédente, qui devait parcourir tout le train pour rallier la cabine des préfets) – et Sirius entreprit de monter sa valise avec force grimaces. La plus grande partie était adressée au préposé qui, soit ne comprit pas, soit l'ignora, car celui-ci ne s'était absolument pas proposé à l'aider à monter sa valise.

Sans doute à cause de l'écusson des Black qui brillait sur l'avant. Il s'empresserait de faire disparaître cette horreur une fois arrivé à Poudlard.

Il tira une ultime fois et sa malle se hissa enfin à l'intérieur du train. Il souffla un bon coup, puis tira l'énorme masse en direction de leur compartiment habituel.

Il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde que les Maraudeurs se trouveraient dans le compartiment, et il avait eu tort. Il fut tellement surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec Severus Snape qu'il manqua en tomber par terre.

« Tiens, tiens, Black… Que nous vaut le déplaisir ? » Grogna Severus.

« Allons Severus, tu sais que mon cousin m'adore. » Rit Bellatrix derrière elle.

Sirius grimaça horriblement à sa cousine qui renifla avec mépris.

« Allons, cousine, tu sais très bien que je suis ici parce que je soupire auprès de Snivellus. » Rétorqua-t-il, moqueur.

Le concerné laissa échapper un grognement de contrariété, mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour lui lancer une pique, et il quitta la cabine en un bruissement de cape.

« Oh, Black ! Je suppose que tu cherches tes amis ? » S'écria Snape en passant la tête par la porte.

« Mais non, mon amour, tu sais que je ne rêve que de toi ! » Ironisa Sirius.

Quelques élèves présents dans le couloir gloussèrent devant la mine contrariée du Serpentard, mais celui-ci ne se démonta pas.

« Ca m'étonnerait que tu les trouves. » Répliqua Snape avec un mauvais sourire.

« Tiens donc ? Depuis quand fais-tu de telles suppositions, Servilo ? » Demanda la voix de James dans le dos de Sirius.

Snape glapit de surprise.

Sirius se retourna d'un bond et serra le chef des Maraudeurs dans ses bras.

« James, mon amour, ma vie ! Tu ne peux savoir à quel point tu m'as manqu ! » S'exclama Sirius théâtralement.

« Apparemment pas tant que ça, puisque je vous trouve en train de faire la cour à ce vil Serpentard ! » Répondit James d'un air faussement trahi.

« Ah, mais si mes yeux me portent loin de vous, c'est seulement parce que votre éblouissante beauté les aveugle ! Mon cœur ne saurait appartenir à un autre que vous ! » Fit Sirius, tragique.

« Allez, je vous pardonne. Et à vos bras je m'abandonne ! » Répliqua James en tombant dans ses bras.

Les élèves autour d'eux applaudirent, certaines filles gloussèrent même, tandis que Snape devenait de plus en plus pâle.

« D'accord, je reconnais que c'est toi qui gagnes. Mais tu as eu de la chance : je n'étais pas dans mes bons jours. » Fit Sirius en se relevant.

Il épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur sa manche sous les regards amusés de James et Remus, et celui admiratif de Peter.

« Vous ne pourriez pas dégager le passage ? » Siffla une voix agressive.

« Evans, quel plaisir de te voir. » Riposta James avant même de se retourner. « Toujours aussi agréable, Lily-la-tigresse. »

Sirius fit volte-face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec sa seconde cousine Narcissa. La blonde Serpentarde haussa un sourcil.

« Sirius ? »

« Oui, cousine adorée ? » Répondit Sirius.

« Casse-toi, tu me bouches le passage. »

Sirius en resta bouche bée. La capacité de Narcissa à envoyer les gens balader en deux répliques l'avait toujours laissé pantois. Il s'écarta donc silencieusement, cédant le passage aux deux jeunes filles.

« Des phénomènes, ces deux-l » Murmura James, les yeux dans le vague.

« Oh oh, mais que ne voila pas notre cher chevalier retombant dans le long et tortueux chemin de l'amoooour ! » Rit Sirius. « Je suis étonné que tu ne lui aies pas encore demandé de sortir avec toi. »

James prit un air catastrophé.

« Oh Merlin, j'ai oubli ! »

Il s'élança à la poursuite des deux filles.

« EVANS, TU VEUX SORTIR AVEC MOI ? »

« PAS MÊME EN RÊVE, POTTER ! »

Sirius éclata de rire et suivit Remus et Peter en direction du wagon que les trois Maraudeurs s'étaient attribué.

Il rentra et se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Sa valise, qui le suivait magiquement depuis qu'il était parvenu à la hisser dans le train, s'installa confortablement dans le porte-bagages. Remus se plaça à gauche de la porte, comme à son habitude, et Peter prit sa place à côté de la fenêtre. James ne tarda pas à arriver et il s'affala sur Sirius en soupirant de soulagement.

« Elle a encore refusé. » Fit-il en secouant la tête. « Quand comprendra-t-elle qu'elle ne peut pas trouver meilleur parti que moi ? »

« Cornedrue, vire de là. » Grinça Sirius en tentant de s'extirper d'entre la banquette et le corps de James.

« Mais pourquoi, Patmol ? Tu es très confortable, tu sais ? » Demanda James en se penchant un petit peu, accentuant ainsi son poids sur les côtes de Sirius qui grogna de douleur.

« James, bouge ou je te mords. »

« Patmol, vous devriez faire attention, vos instincts primaires ressurgissent. » Fit doctement James en s'écartant néanmoins.

Sirius montra les dents et James lui tira la langue.

« Plus sérieusement. » Commença Remus. « Vous saviez qu'il y allait avoir quatre nouveaux professeurs cette année ? »

Immédiatement, toute l'attention se reporta sur lui.

« On t'écoute, Remy. » Ajouta James tout à fait inutilement.

« Dont deux enseignant des nouvelles matières. »

« Abrège. » Coupa Sirius, impatient.

Remus lui lança un regard noir, auquel succédèrent rapidement ceux de James et Peter.

« Il y a un nouveau professeur de Runes, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment concernés. »

Sirius agita la main comme pour écarter la nouvelle, de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait d'un moustique inopportun – ou de son frère.

« Un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Ce qui n'est pas vraiment surprenant, vu ce qu'il est arrivé à Daniels. » Commenta Peter.

« Mais quand même, je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient à en trouver un… » Fit James, songeur. « D'après mon père, ils n'en avaient pas trouvés fin juillet… »

« Dumbledore avait dû prévoir à l'avance. » Ricana Sirius. « Il doit commencer à s'habituer à devoir chercher un nouveau professeur chaque année. »

Le loup-garou lui lança un regard agacé. Sirius savait que son ami n'appréciait pas qu'il se moque de Dumbledore, qu'il tenait au dessus de tout depuis que celui-ci l'avait accepté dans l'école sans tenir compte de son statut… particulier.

James fit signe à Remus de continuer, et celui-ci s'exécuta.

« Et les deux nouvelles matières sont Duel et Magie Antique. » Laissa tomber Remus.

Le silence seul accueillit sa déclaration. Les trois autres le fixaient avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit dans le compartiment des Préfets. » Modéra Remus.

« Remus, tu blagues ? » S'exclama James, se reprenant enfin. « La Magie Antique est… Antique justement. Elle est oubliée depuis des millénaires ! »

« Il faut croire que non. » Répondit Remus doucement.

Brusquement, Sirius s'agita.

« Attendez les gars, vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il vient de dire ? Magie Antique et Duel ! Dumbledore ne fait pas ça sans raisons ! » Dit-il. « Il nous prépare ! Il sait que c'est la guerre dehors, et il nous y prépare ! »

« Et par la même occasion, il forme les futurs mangemorts. » Nota James sombrement.

Son intervention brisa l'excitation.

« Exact » Murmura Remus.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus long et plus lourd que le précédent.

« Ah oui, il y aussi une nouvelle infirmière ! » Reprit Remus.

« Une nouvelle infirmière ? » Répétèrent les autre, surpris. « Et Pomfresh ? » Demanda James.

« Partie en stage de formation à Sainte Hélène, en France. » Répondit Remus. « Elle m'en avait parlé l'année dernière. »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard inquiet. Sirius savait que son ami pensait à la même chose que lui.

« Tu crois que… ? » Commença James.

« J'espère. » Le coupa Remus, une lueur soucieuse dansant dans ses yeux. « J'espère. » Répéta-t-il.

Peter les regarda tour à tour avec interrogation, puis une lueur de compréhension éclaira son visage, vite remplacée par l'anxiété. Il lança un regard interrogateur à James qui lui répondit par un petit sourire. Rassuré, Peter repartit dans l'examen approfondi du morceau de verre qui s'était planté dans la patte gauche de son pigeon qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre du wagon.

Le pigeon de Peter. Une grande histoire. Chaque fois que Sirius apercevait un bout d'aile du volatile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et le fait de l'avoir là sous les yeux ne l'aida pas à se contenir. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put se contenir et explosa de rire. Effrayé, l'oiseau s'envola, donnant au passage un grand coup d'aile dans le figure de Peter. Celui-ci poussa un glapissement de surprise et de douleur en se saisissant de son nez qui commençait à saigner.

Ce qu'il y avait de si drôle avec Emptus, ledit pigeon, c'était que justement, celui-ci avait une peur bleue des éclats de voix, quels qu'ils soient, depuis le hurlement de frayeur jusqu'au rire. Et chaque fois que le volatile s'effrayait, il ne manquait jamais de blesser Peter, par quelque moyen que ce soit. Et ensuite il s'affolait en volant dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'une fenêtre ou un mur astucieusement placé en travers de son chemin non déterminé, ne vienne l'assommer et stopper définitivement sa course folle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel éclat de voix ne le fasse repartir…

Emptus s'écrasa lamentablement contre la vitre, mettant fin au fou rire qui secouait Sirius et James. Remus s'autorisa un léger sourire contenu pendant que Peter ne le voyait pas, trop occupé à fusiller les deux autres du regard.

Le dernier des Maraudeurs saisit délicatement l'oiseau et dès que celui-ci eut repris connaissance, il le relâcha par la fenêtre avant qu'un nouveau fou rire ne tente encore d'attenter à la vie de son « poulet voyageur » tel que Sirius le nommait.

« Je vois que vous êtes bien occupés. » Commenta la voix de Frank Londubat.

Le préfet en chef venait de rentrer dans la cabine le plus silencieusement du monde. Sirius fut étonné de son visage sinistre, surtout que Frank était réputé pour son enthousiasme et sa sympathie naturelle. Il y avait quelque chose de mort, de définitivement brisé dans les yeux bleus du séduisant Gryffondor.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander comment allait Melissa, mais James prit un air catastrophé dans le dos de leur aîné, agitant les bras en grands signes de négation. Si ça n'avait été que James, Sirius aurait désobéi, mais Remus avait la même expression, et cela l'inquiéta.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises, hein. » Ajouta le préfet en chef avant de sortir de nouveau du wagon.

Sirius attendit que les pas de Frank se soient suffisamment éloignés pour se pencher vers James.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

James et Remus échangèrent un long regard.

« Melissa est morte il y a une semaine. » Chuchota James.

Sirius sursauta violemment.

« Quoi ?! »

« Elle a été tuée à la soirée d'anniversaire de Barthélemy. » Dit Remus.

Une brusque nausée secoua Sirius, et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne rende son maigre déjeuner sur les genoux de James.

« Explique. » Dit-il à James.

James prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu sais que c'était les 70 ans de mon grand-père, il y a une semaine. »

« Bien sûr ! Qui ne serait pas au courant de cette réception ? » Répliqua Sirius avec un geste de la main, agacé. « Continue. »

« Mon grand-père avait invité beaucoup de gens… Dont de nombreux journalistes et officiels. » Prononça lentement James, hésitant, butant sur les mots qui ne semblaient pas vouloir franchir ses lèvres.

Sirius haussa un sourcil surpris. Barthélemy invitait les officiels maintenant ? Où allait le monde ?

« S'il avait invité autant de monde, c'était pour annoncer qu'il reprenait son poste au Ministère. »

« Son poste ? Tu veux dire, directeur des Sortilèges ? »

Là, il était stupéfait. Cela faisait un bon moment que Barthélemy avait – assez bruyamment, d'ailleurs – claqué la porte du Ministère. Il n'était encore qu'un minot à cette époque, et Hemiesans venait d'accéder au siège, s'attirant rapidement les foudres de Barthélemy avec son arrogance et son intolérance totale.

James hocha la tête avec raideur. Sirius savait que son ami n'appréciait que modérément que sa famille soit si connue, car cela impliquait que les membres étaient des cibles privilégiées de cette façon.

« Tu connais la fiabilité du Ministère. Il y avait des Mangemorts. » Acheva James d'une voix brisée. « Beaucoup. »

Il comprit tout de suite. Bien sûr, bien sûr. Cela expliquait le mystérieux enthousiasme de sa famille cette dernière semaine. Cela apportait une réponse à toutes les questions que n'avaient manqué de susciter en lui le sourire narquois de son jeune frère chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs valu à Regulus un magnifique œil au beurre noir qui, fort heureusement pour sa réputation, s'était estompé quelques jours avant la rentrée.

« Ellanda et ses deux fils sont morts aussi. »

La phrase de James, la dernière qu'il prononça jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard, secoua Sirius au point qu'il faillit pleurer.

Silencieusement, il se blottit contre James, cherchant du réconfort dans le contact de son ami. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus animagus, les quatre Maraudeurs avaient pris l'habitude de se blottir ainsi les uns contre les autres dans les mauvais moments, pour encaisser les coups durs, dans cette attitude instinctive qu'ont les animaux de rechercher la chaleur protectrice.

Sirius s'endormit, et ce fut la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit avec brusquerie en manquant de seulement quelques centimètres son nez qui le réveilla.

« Toujours aussi délicate, Evans. »

Sirius grogna doucement et releva sa tête de l'épaule de James, contre laquelle son gracieux chef avait reposé pendant toute la durée de son léger somme, dans une position inconfortable qui lui valait maintenant de douloureuses courbatures dans toute la longueur du dos.

Lily Evans se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux roux cascadaient sur ses épaules en boucles larges, et ses yeux verts avaient pris une curieuse expression, que Sirius ne reconnut pas, bien éloignée de son habituel air dur et sévère. Elle était toujours aussi belle –car Sirius devait le reconnaître, la préfète était belle.

Quelque peu en retrait de la Gryffondor se tenait la blonde Narcissa, son badge de préfète impeccablement épinglé sur sa robe, à proximité du blason de Serpentard.

« Nous allons bientôt arriver à Poudlard. » Fit Narcissa d'une voix douce.

« Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer. » Compléta Lily avec la même intonation, presque maternelle.

Sirius vit James lancer un regard étrange à Lily, puis ouvrir la bouche en reprenant son visage de tous les jours. Mais la rousse leva la main, coupant ainsi James dans son élan.

« Vous avez dix minutes, les garçons. » Déclara-t-elle en consultant sa montre. « Et non, Potter, je ne sortirais pas avec toi, plutôt avec un chien. » Ajouta-t-elle en sortant du compartiment.

« Patmol ! » S'exclama James en se tournant vers Sirius. « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »

« Voyons Cornedrue, tu sais bien que je suis irrésistible. » Répondit modestement Sirius.

Peter et Remus éclatèrent de rire et les lambeaux de la pesante atmosphère qui avait suivi les nouvelles de James se dissipèrent. Ils se changèrent dans la bonne humeur, se lançant de nombreuses boutades et piques – il fut d'ailleurs question d'une certaine Cornelia Merindon, une Poufsouffle de sixième année au nom de laquelle Peter rougit fortement.

Puis le train s'arrêta et ils descendirent dans un joyeux brouhaha. Sirius vit du coin de l'œil que les groupes étaient déjà reformés, et si beaucoup d'élèves riaient et parlaient joyeusement, certains autres – Hestée VicMell, Adeline Mernose et d'autres – étaient plus proches de la crise de larmes.

« Les premières années, par ici ! » Gronda la grosse voix de Hagrid.

Sirius poussa du coude James et lui montra en ricanant un innocent première année brun qui s'emmêla les pieds dans sa trop longue robe en se précipitant vers la garde-chasse.

Il échangea un regard avec James et les deux garçons s'exclamèrent en chœur : « Poufsouffle ! ». Ils éclatèrent de rire et se précipitèrent en courant en direction des calèches, sous le regard mi-désapprobateur mi-amusé de Remus.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la calèche, caressant les sombrals au passage, et se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes en soufflant. Peter et Remus rentrèrent quelques secondes plus tard, et la diligence démarra, les menant rapidement aux portes de Poudlard.

Sirius échangea quelques plaisanteries avec James, jusqu'à ce que Remus n'oriente la conversation sur un sujet autrement plus important.

« Le Cercle a été reformé, Sirius. » Laissa-t-il tomber.

Le fait que le loup-garou ait précisé son nom, apprit à Sirius qu'il était le seul à ne pas être au courant, et il fusilla James du regard pour ne pas l'avoir informé de quelque chose de si important. Le concerné se gratta la tête d'un air gêné et lui fit une légère grimace d'excuse, que Sirius ignora royalement.

Le Cercle de la Défense était un organisme qui ne dépendait aucunement du Ministère, mais de Dumbledore. Il avait été formé pour la première fois une dizaine d'années auparavant, avec l'apparition de Voldemort. Puis, avec la mort de Felicia Trelawney, la célèbre voyante, il s'était dissout, et seules quelques personnes opéraient encore en son nom. Que les membres en soient à nouveau réunis annonçait sans ambiguïté le début de la guerre, à l'extérieur.

« Qui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ellanda est morte, il reste donc Andrews et Martina Longdubat, les parents de Peter et les miens. Une grande partie de l'Escadrille et quelques professeurs de Poudlard je crois, mais je ne connais pas les noms. Et enfin, Cassandra et les Gémeaux. » Lista Remus sur ses doigts. « Et bien sûr, Dumbledore. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Peter ouvrit la bouche mais une secousse annonçant l'arrivée l'empêcha de développer la quelconque idée qui pouvait lui venir à l'esprit.

Sirius et James sortirent les premiers, et attendirent que les deux autres les rejoignent pour gagner la grande Salle, où la Cérémonie de Répartition n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

Ils s'installèrent au centre de la table gryffondorienne, et rapidement les septièmes et sixièmes années se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Comme d'habitude, les Maraudeurs étaient le centre de l'attention de la table, blaguant et ricanant.

James et Sirius étaient sans conteste ceux qui attiraient le plus de regards, Sirius par sa beauté et James par son charisme. Ils n'étaient pas du tout faits de la même façon, mais Sirius savait très bien que si il devait se mesurer à James sur le plan de la popularité, il n'était pas certain de remporter.

Finalement, la salle cessa de s'agiter et Dumbledore put enfin se lever et prononcer les premières paroles de son discours annuel, à l'instant même où les premières années pénétraient dans la salle, précédé de Philarm, le directeur adjoint et directeur de la Maison de Serpentard par la même occasion.

« Je suis très heureux de vous accueillir cette année. Je souhaite une agréable rentrée à nos nouveaux arrivants. » Il fit un petit signe de tête en direction des premières années tremblotants dans leur coin. « Cependant, je ne peux passer sur les douloureux évènements de ces deux derniers mois. »

Sirius regarda avec ironie quelques nouveaux cesser d'admirer la salle d'un air béat pour se tourner vers Dumbledore d'un air surpris. Il supposa que ceux-ci étaient moldus de naissance.

« Nous déplorons 27 morts dans les deux attaques du 18 juillet et du 26 août dernier. 12 étaient élèves à Poudlard. »

Dumbledore se lança dans une trop longue liste de noms, tandis que Sirius promenait son regard sur la salle.

De nombreuses filles de Serdaigle – Maison où avait été Melissa Londubat, s'il se souvenait bien – pleuraient à chaudes larmes, mais les autres Maisons n'étaient pas en reste, même quelques Serpentards avaient l'air tristes.

Frank Londubat fixait son verre d'un regard vide, de la même façon que Christney Donmey à la table des Poufsouffle, qui avait perdu sa mère dans la première attaque.

« Pour repartir sur une note plus gaie » Reprit Dumbledore. « Je souhaite vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. Comme à notre habitude, nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mr Elias Ersyl ici présent, qui assurera les cours. »

Un jeune professeur se leva à gauche de Dumbledore. Plusieurs filles à côté de Sirius sifflèrent, et il supposa qu'on pouvait considérer le jeune homme comme beau. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-long, retenus en un court catogan, mais son visage était incroyablement fier et arrogant.

« Certains d'entre vous seront désolés d'apprendre le départ de Mrs Drawhin, au profit de Mr Andréas Carnas. »

Quelques exclamations dépitées fusèrent ça et là. D'après ce que Sirius en savait, Mrs Drawhin avait été une professeur de Runes très appréciée, mais le jeune homme brun n'avait pas l'air spécialement perturbé par la réaction des élèves.

« Deux nouvelles matières viendront s'ajouter à votre programme cette année. La première ne concerne que les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, et la seconde les élèves de sixième et septième année. Mr Romaric Lorth vous enseignera l'art du Duel. »

Il y eut un grand silence, au milieu duquel le jeune professeur – décidément, tous étaient très jeunes (Sirius doutait même que Lorth ait plus de 23 ans) – eut l'air incroyablement gêné. Puis, une immense clameur ravie s'éleva dans la salle, accompagnée d'un crépitement d'applaudissements, et Sirius hésitait entre attribuer celle-ci à la nouvelle ou au physique avantageux du professeur, dont les longs et épais cheveux noirs maintenus en une queue de cheval haute et la stature mince et élancée ne manqueraient pas de lui attirer les faveurs des élèves féminines.

« Et enfin » Ajouta Dumbledore, en levant les mains pour rétablir le silence. « Et enfin, Miss Esther Sylphid vous instruira sur la Magie Antique. »

Une élégante femme se leva, et un cri de surprise s'arracha des lèvres de la totalité de la salle. La femme était d'une beauté surprenante. Elle possédait de longs et épais cheveux blancs maintenus en une natte épaisse, et ses yeux bleus pâles – ou était-ce gris ?- semblaient ne pas pouvoir trahir son âge.

La stupéfaction était à son comble dans la salle, et Dumbledore coupa net l'élan des élèves qui allaient se laisser aller à des discussions animées et admiratives.

« Bien entendu, je voudrais apprendre aux nouveaux arrivants – et rappeler à certains – que la Forêt Interdite ne se nomme pas ainsi pour rien. Que la magie est interdite en dehors des salles de cours et des salles communes. Que les bombabouses, les frisbees à dents et toutes sortes d'objets, dont Mr Rusard vous donnera aisément la liste si vous en faites la demande, le sont également. Maintenant que cela est fait, nous pouvons passer à la Cérémonie de Répartition. » Acheva-t-il.

Philarm déroula un long parchemin et « Abfish, Christopher » s'avança vers le choixpeau d'une démarche légèrement tremblante. Sirius reconnut sans difficulté le petit brun qui s'était empêtré les jambes dans sa robe. Le Choixpeau ne fut pas long à la répartir à « POUFSOUFFLE ! », et James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

La Cérémonie se poursuivit avec « Agorth, Mylène » (« SERDAIGLE ») et se termina avec « Zabini, Emestus » (« SERPENTARD »).

Treize premières années étaient installées à la table de Gryffondor.

Cependant, deux personnes restaient debout près de la table des professeurs. Sirius doutait que ce soit des élèves de premières années, vu leur taille. Le premier était grand, mince, avec des cheveux argentés, des yeux bleus et un air arrogant qui déplut immédiatement à Sirius. Le second avait des cheveux noirs assez longs et des yeux étrangement violets, et une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair se détachait distinctement sur son front. Il semblait assez gêné d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, contrairement au premier qui paraissait parfaitement à l'aise.

« Je suis aussi au plaisir de vous annoncer la venue de deux nouveaux élèves, qui entreront directement en sixième année. Ils nous viennent de France, de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, et j'espère que vous saurez leur faire bon accueil. » Reprit Dumbledore.

« Larm, Amadeo. » Appela Philarm.

Le garçon brun s'avança lentement vers le tabouret. Il s'assit tranquillement et le Choixpeau lui couvrit les yeux.

Il se passa un assez long moment – le nouveau avait l'air difficile à répartir – mais finalement l'annonce vibra dans la salle.

« GRYFFONDOR »

Amadeo Larm retira le Choixpeau, et Sirius crut apercevoir un léger sourire soulagé sur ses lèvres. Le brun s'installa à l'opposé de Sirius, et celui-ci, sans savoir pourquoi, chercha à le repérer au milieu de la masse de premières années.

« Vial, Angelus. »

Le garçon à la chevelure argenté – Sirius se voyait mal l'appeler l'argenté, cela lui faisait trop penser aux films moldus sur les extraterrestres – s'avança d'un pas assuré. Il ne semblait pas douter un seul instant de sa future Maison – et Sirius n'en prévoyait pas moins – mais apparemment le Choixpeau ne fut pas du même avis, car la délibération fut longue. Sirius vit la bouche d'Angelus Vial se crisper, puis se détendre d'un coup lorsque le Choixpeau annonça enfin « SERPENTARD » à l'absence totale de surprise de Sirius.

Il le vit partir s'installer à sa table la tête haute et le regard sûr. Le fraîchement Serpentard s'assit aux côtés de Severus Rogue, et celui-ci ne le chassa pas, ce qui étonna déjà un peu plus Sirius.

Finalement, Dumbledore annonça le début du repas et Sirius se désintéressa des deux nouveaux pour réorienter la conversation inintéressante que Peter tentait vainement d'alimenter avec Remus.

Deux portions de patates et une de gigot plus tard, le dessert descendu au fin fond de son estomac, le repas s'achevait tranquillement. Quelques septièmes années commencèrent à se lever et à quitter la salle, puis rapidement les autres années suivirent. Remus se leva.

« Les premières années, suivez-moi ! » Articula-t-il distinctement.

Immédiatement, un essaim de nouveaux s'agglutinèrent autour de lui.

« Pousse-toi, microbe. » Grogna Sirius en fusillant du regard un innocent nouveau, qui s'écarta en lui lançant un regard terrorisé.

Remus grogna sa désapprobation mais Sirius passa devant lui sans se soucier de son avis.

Soudain, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le Français qui s'était arrêté au niveau de la porte, semblant indécis. Sirius se dirigea vers lui, et l'aborda avec un grand sourire.

« Tu cherches la salle commune ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pas exactement… » Marmonna Larm sans se retourner, continuant à fouiller la foule du regard.

« Remus Lupin est là-bas. C'est lui le préfet, il saura te dire où aller. » Ajouta Sirius.

Larm se retourna, et d'un coup ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se mit à suffoquer, la main serrée contre sa poitrine. Il tomba à genoux, presque en train de s'étouffer.

Sirius était au bord de la panique quand quelqu'un l'écarta brutalement du jeune Français.

« Bouge de là. » Fit une voix mortellement froide.

Le nouveau venu était Angelus Vial. Celui-ci prit Larm dans ses bras, lequel s'agrippa à lui avec toute la force d'un noyé, la respiration difficile, sifflante.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un étrange regard, puis sortit de la salle, suivi de près par Hanel et Dumbledore.

Sirius lança un regard d'incompréhension à James et prit le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors, suivi des deux Maraudeurs restants, Remus étant déjà parti, menant les premières années.

A peine arrivé dans son dortoir, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé par la trop longue journée, et il n'eut que le temps de noter la présence d'une épaisse valise au pied du cinquième lit habituellement inutilisé du dortoir.

* * *

FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! Allez, sus au chap 5 !

**RAR :** (revieweurs, je vous aime)

Je ne répondrais qu'aux reviews longues, ou posant des questions. Je dis bien entendu merci à ceux qui m'encouragent et me complimentent rougissement mais je ne veux pas faire des RAR plus longues que les chapitres (j'ai reçu pas mal de review pour ce chap, j'en suis ravie d'ailleurs )

Donc, merci à Onarluca, Vybeosa (je te hais), Dawn (moi aussi, je trouve que ce thème est surexploité v.v), Hisoka (je me dépêche, je me dépêche), xxxbravoxxx (mon dieu, que de compliments ! Un prodige de l'écriture ? On me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-la Oo), Mydaya (Je t'aime ma coupine !), Gaëlle Gryffondor et Abel.

Babel121 : Kikoo coupine Merci d'avoir reviewé Diam bugue ? Pour changer v.v Je t'énerve ? Oo Paske j'écris trop bien ? Oo Eh beeeeeeeeeeeen. Qu'est ce que je devrais dire à propos de toi Une pléthore de nouveaux persos ? Attends un peu, y en a d'autres qui arrivent Aimer Remus, c'est pas un choix, c'est quasi une obligation Quant aux fautes . KAASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Yuki-chan : Contente que les familles t'aient plues, je me suis bien amusée à les décrire ;p Les différentes rencontres devraient se situer dans le prochain chapitre (Harry avec les gryffies et Drago avec les serpents). Pour les couples, ils sont désormais décidés, et même si je voudrais éviter de les trahir, le Moony/Siri n'est PAS prévu, du moins pas comme couple final.

Lee-NC-Kass : Stopper la dégénérescence ? Aucune chance ! Surtout en s'inscrivant à O&F, c'est pas la meilleure solution… Vous vouliez pas m'assassiner ? regarde les couples présentés J'y crois même pas. AU MEURTRE !!!! Pour les couples, ils sont désormais décidés, comme je le disais au-dessus à Yuki, MAIS je ne me trahirais pas . . Et je suis contente de voir que les différentes familles vous aient plues

Paprika Star : C'est vrai que la fête a un petit peu dégénéré… Un PETIT peu… Les différentes rencontres se situeront dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne sais pas si James découvrira leurs identités mais je pense que si. Enfin, on verra bien.

Serafina P. : Antarès devrait jouer un rôle dans la suite, mais ce n'est pas encore certain. Pour le développement, faudra attendre quelques chapitres Pour les animagus, ce n'est pas encore certain mais ça pourrait bien arriver Draco et Harry amis, ça pourrait bien arriver… Mais tu verras ça dans la suite ;p

Et maintenant, passons au gros morceau :

Kyûrane : Oui, alors tu vois, je pense que je te répondrais par MSN. Pas que j'aime pas ta review, mais quatre pages, c'est un tit peu long… Un tit peu… Bisooooooous…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : **Koyomi

**Base : **Harry Potter, on se refait pas.

**Titre : **La Malédiction des Runes

**Couples : **Aucun pour le moment.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne me fais AUCUN fric sur leur dos ! Maintenant, si vous pouviez me relâcher…

**Rappels :** Amadeo Larm – nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter

Angelus Vial – nom d'emprunt de Draco Malefoy

Asmodée Hanel – nouvelle infirmière

Andréas Carnas – nouveau professeur de Runes

Athanase Philarm – professeur de Sortilèges

Alban et Cassandra Potter – parents de James

Barthélemy et Elisabeth Potter – Grands-parents paternels de James

Iris et Edgus Lupin – parents de Remus

Edith et Mattéo Pettigrow – parents de Peter

Amandine Weasley et Améthyste Parkinson – Enchanteresses

Esther Sylphid – nouvelle professeur de Magie Antique

Romaric Lorth – nouveau professeur de Duel

Elias Ersyl – nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

**Notes :** Je joue au yoyo avec le nombre de pages…

Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre.

Ce qui se trouve en _« italique » _est en français dans le texte (ben oui, faut bien que je fasse apparaître les différences)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

****

****

Severus se tira du lit silencieusement, sans troubler la paix du dortoir par un quelconque bruit.

Une légère lueur grise nimbait à peine la pièce, et dehors, le soleil ne devait pas encore avoir commencé son éternel combat contre la Lune pour sa place dans le ciel.

Il fit rapidement son lit, puis se glissa comme une ombre dans la salle de bain, fuyant la pièce tendue de vert et argent.

Parfois, il haïssait les couleurs de sa Maison au point d'en vomir, surtout lorsque son père exigeait qu'il s'en montre digne.

Il serra les poings et pénétra dans la douche. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude lentement, ses pieds se glaçant au contact du marbre froid qui tapissait l'ensemble des cabines de douches. Le jet, d'abord froid, lui frigorifia le dos et il grimaça, mais rapidement le liquide se réchauffa et un soupir de bien-être lui échappa tandis que l'eau lui coulait lentement sur les épaules et les reins. Il se détendit, tentant d'écarter la pensée de son père.

Mais celle-ci était bien ancrée dans son esprit et chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux pour s'abandonner entièrement au doux plaisir que lui procurait le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau si froide... trop froide... le visage de son père lui apparaissait nettement devant les yeux, de la même façon qu'un fantôme aurait pu le faire.

_Sa mère hurlait. Il avait recommencé, il la frappait de nouveau… Severus se blottit contre le mur en serrant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, dans un mouvement convulsif et nerveux qui lui aurait valu les foudres de son père si celui-ci n'avait pas été plus occupé à battre sa mère. Une larme menaça de franchir le seuil interdit, la limite formée par ses yeux, mais il la retint et renifla. Sa mère poussa un long hurlement._

Severus frissonna et rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il réprima un tremblement nerveux.

_Son père se tenait debout devant lui, grand, menaçant, la même brute qu'habituellement. Sa mère était à genoux devant lui, et il la tenait par ses cheveux, insensible à ses larmes. La douleur tordait son beau visage en une horrible grimace._

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs de l'été puis attrapa le flacon de shampooing.

_« Viens là, espèce de monstre ! » Aboya son père._

_Severus gémit en reculant, butant contre le mur. Sa mère cria._

_« Laisse-le, laisse mon fils ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de retenir Dagarus Snape._

_Son père la frappa violemment, et elle retomba, assommée, juste retenue par ses cheveux, ses beaux cheveux noirs, par lesquels son père la secoua brutalement._

_« Tu oses t'opposer ? Tu oses ? » Rugit-il. « Je suis le maître, ici ! »_

Severus grogna en s'essuyant les yeux, qui le piquaient, remplis qu'ils étaient de shampooing.

_« Espèce de petit salopiaud ! » Gronda son père._

_Il lâcha sa mère, excédé, et celle-ci retomba en une masse inerte. Il se jeta sur Severus, qui poussa un petit cri de frayeur et s'écarta vivement. Mais son père avait prévu sa tentative de fuite, et sa grosse main se referma sur le bras gauche de Severus, blessant un peu plus la chair déjà meurtrie par les coups réguliers. Il poussa un cri de douleur._

La bouteille de shampooing lui échappa des mains, rebondit contre le marbre, une fois, deux fois, puis se brisa en un petit bruit sec.

_Severus gémit à la fois de peur et de douleur. L'anticipation lui faisait déjà ressentir la souffrance des coups que n'allait pas manquer de lui donner son père. _

Il sortit de la douche, vaguement enveloppé d'une serviette, pour ramasser la bouteille.

_Celui-ci leva sa baguette, et Severus ferma les yeux._

La porte s'ouvrit, et il mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir de la réalité du bruit.

Il fit volte-face avec brusquerie, et fut si surpris de se retrouver face au nouvel élève avec lequel il avait discuté la veille au repas de Répartition qu'il oublia la réplique qu'il avait prévu.

« Snape ? » Fit Vial d'un air surpris. « Qu'est ce que tu fais l ? »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela. » Grogna Severus en réponse.

« Je vais me laver. » Répondit Vial avec arrogance. Puis, voyant que ce n'était manifestement pas ce que voulait dire Severus, il ajouta avec agacement. « Oh, je t'en prie, j'espère que tu ne pensais pas que j'allais dormir en dehors des Cachots pendant toute la durée de l'année scolaire. Vous êtes le seul dortoir de sixième année à ne pas compter cinq élèves. »

Severus compta mentalement – Rabastan, Adonis, Evan et lui… - quatre, effectivement… Le nouveau avait raison, et cela ne faisait que l'énerver un peu plus. Et le français était fier, trop fier pour son propre bien.

« Je peux ? » Ajouta Vial en haussant un sourcil.

Severus se demanda un court instant de quoi parlait le français, puis, réalisant, s'écarta du chemin menant à la seconde douche, cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa confusion.

Il réintégra sa douche, après avoir marmonné un vague « _réparo_ » qui fit se reconstituer la bouteille. Il ajouta un léger « _évanesco _» pour éviter que ses camarades de dortoir ne glissent sur le shampooing qui formait une épaisse flaque glissante au sol.

Il entendit l'eau couler dans la seconde cabine de douche. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis retourna dans sa propre cabine.

Il constata, rassuré, que la présence du français dans la salle de bain lui permettait d'oublier son père, ou tout au moins d'occulter l'omniprésence de son souvenir. Pour un peu, il aurait presque béni Vial de se trouver en même temps que lui dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il avait une sainte horreur qu'on voit son corps trop blanc, trop maigre et les longues cicatrices qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer.

Il ralluma l'eau, et frotta énergiquement ses cheveux, tout en surveillant vaguement que le français était toujours dans sa propre cabine.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement et enfila une de ses longues robes noires en quatrième vitesse.

Il retourna dans le dortoir, laissant la salle de bain entièrement libre pour Vial.

Adonis était levé et rangeait sa valise. Il lui adressa un court regard, puis retourna à son occupation première.

Rabastan et Evan dormait encore, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Rabastan se lèverait dans quelques minutes, suivant son habitude, et il leur faudrait réveiller Evan dès que l'heure limite serait arrivée.

Le silence formait une bulle protectrice autour du dortoir, et il ne serait venu à l'idée de personne de tenter de le troubler. Il faudrait mettre le nouveau dans le bain rapidement.

Adonis leva enfin les yeux vers lui, et lui adressa un de ces longs regards froids dont il avait l'habitude.

Adonis Black était et resterait un mystère pour Severus. Malgré qu'il ne sache que très peu de choses de lui, Adonis était celui de ses compagnons dont il se sentait le plus proche, tant par l'origine que par le caractère.

Le jeune Black était grand, autant que son traître de cousin, mais moins beau, ou en tout cas, pas de la même façon. Il avait la même hauteur que Sirius Black, mais celle-ci était renforcée par son côté Serpentard. Il était aussi plus discret et plus froid. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs, mais moins longs que ceux du Gryffondor, et ses yeux avaient la même teinte bleu océan. Mais son visage était moins fin, tout en longueur, avec des traits plus durs et une bouche moins souriante.

Adonis était de deux mois l'aîné de Sirius Black, mais Severus s'était toujours demandé lequel avait le plus d'autorité sur l'autre, car malgré ce qu'il en paraissait, il avait remarqué que Adonis portait un sentiment étrange à son cousin, entre haine et vénération.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et Vial sortit de la salle de bain, laissant le passage libre pour Adonis, qui n'attendit pas très longtemps pour s'y diriger.

« Adonis Black. » Lâcha Severus laconiquement devant le sourcil haussé de Vial.

Le français fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif. Severus lui jeta un regard intrigué mais le visage du nouveau reprit vite son expression neutre.

« Qui sont les autres ? » Demanda Vial ave**c** un léger mouvement du menton en direction des deux autres lits.

« Celui du dernier lit, c'est Evan Rosier. Tu n'as pas à t'en occuper, disons qu'il est surtout là pour combler le vide. »

Severus n'aimait pas Evan, avec ses manières de brute et sa mauvaise habitude de réfléchir après avoir cogné. Rosier était grand, massif, avec des épaules larges et d'immenses mains. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, coupés courts, encadrant un visage aux traits durs, mais pas désagréable. Dans l'ensemble, on pouvait considérer que si Evan n'était pas beau, en revanche il avait du charme. Du moins, d'après les filles.

« Et le second ? »

La voix de Rabastan s'éleva du troisième lit.

« Je suis Rabastan Lestrange. » Fit-il en s'extirpant des couvertures.

Il passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés, dans cette attitude désinvolte qui lui valait l'admiration de la gente féminine de Serpentard. Ses yeux marrons regardaient Vial avec amusement, comme si celui-ci avait dit ou fait quelque chose de particulièrement comique. Ce qui ne semblait absolument pas être du goût du nouveau.

« Tu es le deuxième, n'est ce pas ? » Répliqua Vial avec un mépris extraordinaire. « Tu n'es pas l'héritier. »

Rabastan frémit. Severus crut un instant qu'il allait lancer un sort au français, ou tout au moins tenter de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais son compagnon courba légèrement la tête et se tut, laissant Severus stupéfait et Vial souverain.

Rabastan sortit du dortoir et Severus ne tarda pas à le suivre, poussé par sa curiosité.

A peine arrivé dans le couloir, Rabastan frappa violemment contre le mur, qui se fissura.

« Connard. » Grogna-t-il.

Severus resta silencieux.

« Je sais que tu es là, Severus. » Murmura Rabastan. « Pas la peine de te cacher. »

Severus ne souffla mot. Rabastan se retourna, la mine sombre.

« Petit connard prétentieux. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagi ? » Demanda Severus.

Rabastan lui lança un long regard noir, que Severus soutint sans effort.

« Je n'ai pas pu. » Soupira Rabastan en se laissant glisser le long du mur.

Severus haussa en sourcil, tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Il m'a obligé à me taire. » Ajouta Rabastan à voix basse.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Non, je m'exprime mal. Il ne m'a pas obligé, c'est plus compliqué que ça. » Fit Rabastan, pensif, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

« Magie noire ? » Demanda Severus.

« Non… Je ne sais pas… C'est trouble. » Reconnut Rabastan. « Je n'avais pas l'impression, mais maintenant que tu m'en parles, peut-être. Après tout, c'est un Vial. »

Severus hocha la tête.

Les Vial… La branche française de la famille Malefoy. Et au moins son équivalent en puissance, tout comme en réputation d'ailleurs. Les Vial étaient renommés pour leur extraordinaire maîtrise de la magie noire, et l'impressionnante connaissance qu'ils en avaient. Si les Malefoy avaient les artefacts, les Vial avaient la documentation.

« Ils sont impressionnants, ces nouveaux. » Murmura Rabastan.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Surtout l'autre, le Gryffondor. » Continua Rabastan avec un léger frisson.

Le Serpentard pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, regardant le blond qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux. Il reconnut que Rabastan avait raison. Amadeo Larm avait quelque chose de spécial.

Son nom déjà. A l'image de leur nouveau compagnon de dortoir, le nouveau Gryffondor venait d'une importante et connue famille de sang-pur, qui était aux Vial ce que les Potter étaient aux Malefoy. Des ennemis génétiques.

Et puis il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui l'entourait, qui le rendait mystérieux et aussi dangereux. Severus se doutait que peu de personnes en dehors d'eux l'avaient remarqué au moment de la Cérémonie, mais pour eux – Adonis, Rabastan et lui – qui étaient tellement habitués à fréquenter de près la magie noire, c'était quelque chose qu'on remarquait. Mais même pour eux, la sensation avait été étrangement diffuse, comme masquée par quelque chose.

« Il est puissant. »

La voix de Rabastan le sortit de ses pensées. Il acquiesça lentement.

« Plus que ça. » Les coupa une voix mortellement froide.

Rabastan et Severus sursautèrent et se levèrent d'un bond. Angelus Vial se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, négligemment adossé au mur.

« Il est bien plus que puissant. » Dit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Il se reprit soudain.

« Votre ami » Il eut un rictus méprisant. « est réveillé. Il grogne depuis tout à l'heure contre celui qui a eu la mauvaise idée de déplacer sa valise. »

Severus pâlit. C'était lui qui avait écarté la lourde malle hier, car celle-ci l'empêchait d'accéder à son lit. Il jeta un regard derrière Vial comme pour s'assurer que le mastodonte – non, décidément, il n'aimait pas Evan – ne montrait pas sa grosse musculature menaçante.

« Black me charge de vous dire qu'il vous rejoindra dans la Grande Salle, après avoir récupéré les emplois du temps. » Continua le blond ? Argent ? imperturbablement.

« Appelle-moi Adonis. » fit le concerné en apparaissant derrière Vial, les bras chargés de livres. « Black, c'est mon cousin. Enfin, un de mes cousins. »

Vial haussa un sourcil. Adonis expliqua brièvement la présence de son traître de cousin à Gryffondor, puis le fait qu'ils étaient sept Black à Poudlard.

« Sept ? »

Vial avait l'air étonné.

« Oui. Moi, Sirius – le traître » précisa Adonis. « Regulus, son frère, qui est en quatrième année, Attila et Aurora, les jumeaux, qui sont en troisième année, Bellatrix, qui est en dernière année et va vraisemblablement épouser Rodolphus Lestrange dès la fin de ses études. » Il coula un regard en coin vers Rabastan qui lui répondit par une grimace. « Et Narcissa. »

« Narcissa. » Répéta Vial, une brève expression douloureuse traversant son visage.

« Oui. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas reconnue comme une Black, elle possède plus les traits typiques des Malefoy. Le mouton noir, si j'ose dire. » Rit Adonis. « Mais méfie-toi d'elle. » Reprit-il, plus sérieux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est aussi traître à son sang que Sirius. » Répondit Adonis sombrement.

« Elle n'est pas à Serpentard ? »

« Si. Mais elle a de mauvaises fréquentations. Une Gryffondor, doublée d'une sang-de-bourbe. » Grimaça Adonis. « Quelle honte. »

Vial tiqua.

« D'ailleurs, je me demande comment elle a réussi à s'acheter le silence des jumeaux et de Regulus. » Fit Adonis, pensif. « Toujours est-il que personne dans la famille n'est au courant de ses… divergences. Elle est la petite fille modèle, en somme. »

Vial eut un étrange sourire. Severus lui lança un regard insistant, mais le nouveau l'ignora royalement.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la salle commune.

« Au fait… Appelez**-**moi Angelus. » Fit-il en se retournant, ses cheveux argentés brillant dans le contre-jour, sur le même ton qu'un roi prendrait pour accorder une incroyable faveur à un de ses sujets.

Puis il disparut.

Severus échangea un regard avec Adonis, puis avec Rabastan, puis ils sourirent, appréciateurs. Le nouveau était adopté, il avait la classe nécessaire, et surtout la prestance inhérente qu'il fallait pour être un Serpentard reconnu et admiré au sein de la Maison.

« En somme, il s'est plutôt bien intégré. » Sourit Rabastan en rejetant la tête en arrière avec un sourire sardonique, et quelque peu amer. Il n'avait apparemment pas bien digéré le fait qu'Angelus ait réussi à influer sur sa personne.

« Je propose qu'on monte à la Grande Salle. » Murmura Severus.

« Je vous rejoins. » Dit Adonis. « Il faut que je passe par la salle des Préfets. »

Severus et Rabastan hochèrent la tête et descendirent à la salle commune sans attendre plus longtemps.

La salle commune était encore silencieuse, plongée dans l'aube grise et froide.

Quelques premières années erraient, angoissées par la perspective de leur première journée en tant qu'étudiants en sorcellerie.

Severus eut un rictus en se souvenant de sa propre frayeur ce jour-là. Il se rappelait sa frayeur en rentrant dans son premier cours : Métamorphose – le premier cours que McGonagall assurait. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en se voyant supérieur aux autres tant en théorie qu'en pratique. Rapidement, cinq autres élèves s'étaient distingués : Black, Potter et Adonis. Et surtout, Lily Evans et Narcissa Black.

Evans et Black. Elles étaient une légende à Poudlard, au même titre, et peut-être même plus, que les Maraudeurs.

Elles alliaient toutes les qualités : belles, majestueuses, respectées et inaccessibles.

Chaque fille rêvait de leur ressembler ou d'être leur amie, chaque garçon de les tenir dans ses bras.

Elles dominaient tout Poudlard, et avaient par-dessus tout l'affection et l'appui de Dumbledore, dont elles étaient la fierté, car elles représentaient pour le Directeur l'union des Maisons de Serpentard et Gryffondor sous un même étendard, sans distinction de rang ou de statut.

L'amitié profonde qui unissait les deux Princesses (comme on les nommait) avait pris forme dans le Poudlard Express, dès leur première année, d'après ce que Severus en savait.

Il était de notoriété publique que Narcissa se serait tuée pour Lily, et qu'il en allait de même pour cette dernière.

Et c'était pour Severus un mystère que l'indéfectibilité de cette amitié. Il savait qu'une simple rencontre dans un train ne pouvait être la raison de cette amitié inconditionnelle. Pour lui, il y avait autre chose derrière cette excuse.

Un léger coup de coude le tira de ses pensées.

« Regarde. » Chuchota Rabastan.

Justement, Narcissa Black venait d'apparaître en haut de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles, entourée de sa cour d'admirateurs, superbe dans sa robe bleue impeccablement taillée, comme à son habitude.

Elle congédia d'un geste de la main sa suite pépiante, et celle-ci se dispersa comme une volée d'oiseaux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle pendant qu'elle traversait majestueusement la salle commune.

Les premières années fixaient avec admiration la princesse de Serpentard, tout en demandant avec force coups de coude à leurs aînées qui était la magnifique blonde.

La belle sixième année sortit rapidement, et Rabastan et Severus ne tardèrent pas à emprunter le même chemin qu'elle.

La Grande Salle était encore déserte, et seuls quelques élèves étaient déjà attablés. La plupart des professeurs étaient présents, mais il manquait Lorth et Ersyl, et Sylphid sortait juste quand ils arrivèrent.

Severus coula un regard inquiet à la salle.

Il vit Narcissa se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors, où était installée Lily Evans, discuter avec elle un court moment, rire, ajouter quelque chose puis repartir vers la table verte et argent, sous le regard amusé et bienveillant de Dumbledore.

Voyant que son ennemi juré n'était pas installé à la table des rouges et ors, Severus allait passer, lorsque la voix tant redoutée retentit derrière lui.

« Tiens, Servilo ! Quel malheureux hasard ! »

Severus se tendit comme un arc.

« Black… Que me vaut le déplaisir ? » Grogna-t-il en se retournant lentement, retenant une grimace en voyant que Black était accompagné de Potter.

« Tiens, toi aussi tu te poses la question ? Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour me retrouver de si bonne heure face à un déchet gras et gluant. » Répondit Black avec un sourire mauvais.

Severus sortit sa baguette rapidement, au même instant que Black. Il vit Potter et Rabastan faire de même.

Au moment où Severus allait jeter un maléfice à Black, Amadeo Larm surgit du couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Severus eut à peine le temps de vraiment se rendre compte de l'arrivée du français que celui-ci les désarma d'un puissant expelliarmus.

Les quatre baguettes volèrent dans la main du brun, et Severus fut violemment éjecté en arrière, allant s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, de la même façon que Rabastan et les deux autres Gryffondors.

Le français tremblait de rage.

« Alors c'est ça, Gryffondor ? Ce sont des gens qui attaquent les autres dès qu'ils le peuvent ? Ce sont des gens qui sortent leur baguette dès qu'ils sont menacés ? C'est ça, Gryffondor ? » Articula-t-il lentement, la fureur émanant de lui de façon presque palpable.

Black et Potter parurent mortifiés. Severus les regarda victorieusement.

« Et vous » Larm se tourna vers Severus et Rabastan, qui perdirent aussitôt leur sourire. « Vous n'avez donc aucun sens de la réplique ? Où est passée la fierté de Serpentard ? Salazar aurait honte de vous ! » Cracha-t-il.

Severus sentit la honte l'envahir.

« Ah, vous me faites honte. » Acheva-t-il.

Dans le silence soudain qui envahit le hall, Larm fit demi-tour dans un bruissement de capes, et disparut dans l'ombre du couloir, en jetant au passage les baguettes au sol avec une grimace de dégoût mêlé de tristesse.

Les deux Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard avec Severus et Rabastan, puis pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle sans dire un mot de plus.

Severus et Rabastan rejoignirent Angelus qui contemplait le contenu de son assiette avec ennui. Adonis arriva peu après, les bras chargés d'emplois du temps, suivi de Lupin, qui rejoignit les Maraudeurs.

Potter et Black répondirent simplement par un signe de la tête au bonjour de Lupin, mais Pettigrow s'empressa de se lever pour libérer le préfet de quelques emplois du temps gryffondoriens.

Lupin se retourna et, croisant le regard de Severus, lui fit un gentil sourire. Severus détourna la tête.

Il avait peur de Remus Lupin. C'était en partie lié à l'abominable "blague" que Black lui avait faite l'année précédente, et qui avait manqué lui coûter la vie, n'eut-ce été l'intervention de Potter, mais c'était en même temps beaucoup plus vieux et plus profond : cela venait de la nature même du lycanthrope.

Il recentra son regard sur Sirius Black et James Potter qui discutaient avec animation, en faisant de grands gestes furieux. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils discutaient de la honte qu'ils avaient eue quelques instants auparavant – Severus sentait encore ses joues brûler en y repensant.

Sirius Black était son opposé parfait. Aussi grand et beau que Severus était petit et insignifiant, il était le garçon le plus convoité de Poudlard, avec James Potter. Et son pire ennemi.

Severus ne se souvenait plus de l'origine de leur haine, mais ils ne se détestaient pas ainsi avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

Bien sûr, ils s'étaient toujours opposés sur quelques points, Sirius rejetant en bloc les convictions des sang-purs, mais jamais, lors des rares occasions où ils s'étaient rencontrés durant leur enfance – réunions de famille obligent – ils n'en étaient arrivés à un tel degré de violence, qu'elle soit physique ou verbale.

Quant à James Potter, tout en ce Gryffondor lui déplaisait souverainement, depuis sa manière de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour les ébouriffer un peu plus, jusqu'à son talent de Poursuiveur (Severus n'avait jamais réussi à tenir guère plus d'une minute sur une de ces abominables horreurs de balais), en passant par ses petites lunettes rondes qu'il remontait de temps en temps du bout de son index.

Il haïssait son arrogance, sa fausse modestie, le soi-disant courage qui l'avait poussé à venir le chercher dans la Cabane Hurlante, alors que ce n'était rien d'autre que de la culpabilité.

En bref, James Potter le répulsait dans son entièreté.

A droite de Potter, Pettigrow s'était rassis, laissant à Lupin le soin de terminer la distribution des emplois du temps.

Peter Pettigrow n'était, aux yeux de Severus, que le suiveur de la bande, le gentil caniche (n'était-ce pas ainsi qu'on appelait les roquets des vieilles et acariâtres Moldues ?) qui ne faisait rien d'autre qu'écouter et, de temps en temps, glisser une exclamation admirative sur le prétendu talent de James Potter ou de Sirius Black.

Le dernier des Maraudeurs, un peu rond, un peu pataud, ne lui inspirait rien d'autre qu'un mépris profond et sans borne. Pettigrow flageolait, tremblait, admirait, et c'était à cela que se limitait son rôle au sein de la bande de troubles fêtes.

Adonis déposa un emploi du temps devant Severus, ramenant son regard à la table des Serpentards.

Il allait se saisir de la feuille, mais un gémissement de Rabastan arrêta son geste, et il se rejeta en arrière dans sa chaise.

« Oh non… »

« Il a remis ça, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Severus, en jouant avec son couteau.

« Il a fait pire. » Répondit Rabastan sombrement. « Tous nos cours, tous, sont en commun avec eux. »

Severus retint une exclamation incrédule et attrapa son emploi du temps.

Depuis sa première année, Dumbledore se faisait un malin plaisir de mélanger Serpentards et Gryffondors, mais jamais pour tous les cours !

Severus poussa un gémissement de désespoir en constatant que si, le vieux fou avait osé. Il parcourut désespérément l'emploi du temps des yeux, à la recherche d'une heure épargnée par les sombres manies du vieux fou, mais il lui fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence : aucune n'avait réchappé au massacre.

Il lâcha son emploi du temps en poussant une exclamation dégoûtée.

Angelus ricana, s'attirant de nombreux regards noirs, mais lorsqu'il jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondors, il perdit son sourire.

Severus le vit poser les yeux sur Potter et pâlir, et un instant, il fut tenter de compatir, mais l'expression soudainement furieuse d'Angelus lui en coupa l'envie presque immédiatement, quand bien même il se serait laissé aller à de tels sentiments.

Il se demanda en quoi la vue de Potter avait pu être si désagréable à Angelus – certes, Potter était plein de défauts, mais le français n'était pas censé le connaître.

« Vous avez vu ? On commence par Duel ! » S'exclama une voix surexcitée qui résonna dans la Grande Salle.

Instantanément, tous les Serpentards rabaissèrent leur regard sur leur emploi du temps, pour constater qu'ils débutaient la journée avec Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Severus leva les yeux, cherchant Ersyl du regard, de la même manière que beaucoup d'élèves, mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas fait acte de présence.

Il délaissa son emploi du temps à la demande impérieuse de son estomac et se servit des œufs bacon qu'il picora vaguement avant de se rediriger vers les toasts.

Il achevait de déjeuner quand la salle commença à se remplir et l'arrivée de Rosier le convainquit de quitter la place.

Il déambula un long moment dans les couloirs, puis prit la direction de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où il pensait être le premier.

Il fut dons assez surpris d'y découvrir Amadeo Larm, assis contre le mur, plongé dans _Récits Fantastiques_, l'un des trois livres qu'on leur avait demandé d'acheter en plus des livres habituels, et que Severus savait maintenant lié à la Magie Antique et au Duel.

Une sorte de paix entourait ce tableau, et Severus s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été plus discret en arrivant dès que le Gryffondor quitta sa lecture et leva son étrange regard vers lui, brisant ainsi la magie du moment.

Severus et Larm se dévisagèrent un moment, puis le français éclata de rire, un rire léger et enfantin.

« Tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit Larm. ****

Severus tressaillit, mais ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble. Que devait-il répondre ?

« Ca se lit dans tes yeux. » Ajouta le Gryffondor. « Assieds-toi. » Fit-il en tapotant le sol à côté de lui.

Severus le regarda, interdit, puis, finalement, se laissa glisser à côté du français, sans trop savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Le jeune homme était déconcertant. Severus sentait qu'il était – non, pouvait être – dangereux, mais malgré cela, il se comportait d'une telle façon qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner sa personnalité, notamment après la démonstration de puissance qu'il leur avait faite devant la Grande Salle en leur arrachant leurs quatre baguettes sans aucun effort. Il ne savait pas comment classer le Gryffondor.

« Je m'appelle Amadeo Larm, mais je suppose que tu le sais. »

« Severus Snape. » Lâcha le Serpentard, plus laconique.

Severus se leva en époussetant un peu sa robe, et Larm suivit son exemple. Severus lui tendit la main, comme pour conclure à un pacte d'amitié, ou une trêve, il s'interrogeait encore.

Larm fixa la main, la tête inclinée sur le côté, pensif.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Murmura-t-il.

Et il saisit la main de Severus juste avant que celui-ci ne la retire.

« Tiens donc, Larm… » Fit une voix derrière le Gryffondor.

Dans l'ombre d'une tenture se tenait Angelus, les bras croisés, nonchalamment adossé à une statue.

« Il est rare de te voir en avance en cours, Vial. » Répondit Larm, sans se retourner.

« Je te cherchais, justement. Je voulais te parler, mais je pense que ce sera pour plus tard. » Répondit Angelus avec hauteur, en se rapprochant.

Le Gryffondor fit volte-face. Il était plus petit qu'Angelus, d'une dizaine de centimètres, mais il avait l'air si sûr de lui que Severus se demanda lequel des deux était le plus impressionnant.

La cloche tinta, empêchant la dispute naissante de se développer.

Une floppée d'élèves ne tarda pas à arriver, et Larm s'éloigna de Severus et Angelus, tandis que Rabastan et Adonis les rejoignaient.

Les Maraudeurs débarquèrent au même instant que les Princesses, et les deux partis se toisèrent avec défi.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal arriva à ce moment-là.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui puis lâcha d'une voix glaciale : « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un nouveau professeur ici que je ne connais pas le sens du mot discipline. Que faites**-**vous en tas devant cette porte ? Vous gênez le passage et de plus, vous ne donnez pas l'impression d'être des élèves de sixième année de Magie, mais plus celle d'un troupeau de Trolls désorganisé. »

Les élèves échangèrent des regards surpris et un peu effrayés, mais obéirent à l'injonction de leur professeur en se rangeant en ordre près de la porte.

Ersyl tapota la poignée avec sa baguette magique, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Sans même vérifier que ses élèves suivaient, il rentra dans la salle et s'installa à son bureau.

Les élèves suivirent sans aucun bruit, estimant préférable de ne pas provoquer un peu plus la colère de ce professeur qui leur apparaissait déjà comme redoutable.

« Bien. » Fit-il quand tous les élèves furent assis et eurent sorti livres et baguettes. « Vous êtes dans cette salle pour étudier les Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne tolérerai aucun dispersement, aucun bavardage, aucun écart à la raison qui fait que vous êtes ici. Le premier que je surprendrai à déroger à ces règles sera immédiatement expulsé du cours sans sommation, ceci assorti d'une retenue plus ou moins longue. Je n'accepterai aucune excuse concernant un travail non fait, hormis un mot écrit du Directeur de la Maison de l'élève. Et ne vous avisez pas de sécher mon cours. »

Les élèves frissonnèrent.

« Nous ne perdrons pas plus de temps en palabres inutiles et nous allons immédiatement attaquer le programme. Ouvrez vos livres page 77. »

Severus feuilleta _Se défendre contre les Arts Sombres _jusqu'à la page demandée, où il tomba nez à nez avec le visage déformé d'un vampire. Il faillit refermer le livre avec violence mais se retint. Il releva la tête vers le professeur, qui le regardait avec un air sévère.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous allons étudier les vampires. Ne vous fiez pas au dessin de votre livre, ce n'est qu'une idiotie. Les vampires ne ressemblent absolument pas à ça. Bien au contraire, ils sont comme vous et moi. Les seules caractéristiques qu'ils ont sont… Quelles sont elles, Miss Evans ? »

« Le teint très pâle, les canines légèrement plus proéminentes que la normale, les cheveux et les yeux très foncés. » Répondit avec assurance la Princesse de Gryffondor.

« Cinq points pour Gryffondor. » Dit Ersyl, avant de reprendre « De plus, les vampires ont des goûts et des besoins différents des humains… Miss Black, pouvez-vous nous en citer quelques**-**uns ? »

« Ils ont besoin de sang assez régulièrement, environ une fois par mois en moyenne, mais cela varie selon l'âge du vampire. Ils n'aiment ni la foule, ni la chaleur, mais contrairement à la croyance, ne craignent aucunement la lumière du soleil, hormis s'ils y restent trop longtemps exposés. » Répondit Narcissa tranquillement.

« Cinq points pour Serpentard. Il vous faut aussi savoir qu'ils ont aussi une peur incontrôlable des loups-garous, qui ont faits des ravages parmi eux durant la Grande Guerre. Voila pour les bases. Cependant, il existe une multitude d'autres choses à savoir sur un vampire. D'abord… »

Ersyl se leva et tira sur une lourde tenture, qui dévoila un grand tableau noir entièrement vierge.

« Comment devient-on un vampire ? » Lâcha-t-il.

Il balaya du regard la salle.

« Je parie que la plupart d'entre vous n'en sait rien. Et même que vous ne saviez pas qu'on pouvait devenir un vampire. »

Les regards intrigués durent lui apprendre qu'il avait raison, car il enchaîna.

« On devient vampire de la même façon que loup-garou : en se faisant mordre. Il existe cependant un protocole pour les morsures de vampire. De la même façon qu'un mordu par un Lycanthrope ne subsistera pas s'il ne fait pas un certain poids, les victimes trop jeunes ne peuvent survivre à une morsure vampirique. De plus, un vampire laisse rarement sa victime en vie, il choisit très soigneusement ceux qu'il transforme. »

Il y eut un court silence, puis tous les élèves se mirent à prendre des notes frénétiquement, le bruit des plumes sur le parchemin créant une étrange ambiance.

« Pour comprendre la complexité des vampires, nous prendrons exemple sur la seconde créature magique qui possèdent le même fonctionnement. Le loup-garou. »

Il tapota le tableau, et deux images d'hommes dont on voyait en transparence le squelette et le système sanguin apparurent.

« Celui-ci » Il désigna la première image. « représente le squelette d'un homme atteint de lycanthropie. Et celui-ci » Il montra l'autre. « par le syndrome du vampirisme. »

Il regarda de nouveau la salle. Les élèves étaient littéralement pendus à ses lèvres, et aucun ne pipait mot, trop pressé de connaître la suite.

« Quant à celui-ci, c'est le squelette d'un homme normal. » Ajouta Ersyl en faisant apparaître une troisième image entre les deux premières. « Quelles différences pouvez-vousobserver ? »

Voyant le silence de ses élèves, il sourit.

« Pour vous aider, quelqu'un peut-il me dire dans quelle catégorie sont classés les Lycanthropes et les Vampires ? »

Evans leva la main, mais Ersyl l'ignora, et orienta son regard vers Lupin.

« Mr Lupin ? »

« Le Traité de la Lune Noire définit les Loups-Garous et les Vampires comme faisant parti des créatures magiques à transformations périodiques. Il définit aussi les droits et devoirs qu'ont les Lycanthropes et les Vampires, ainsi que l'accès qu'ils peuvent avoir aux structures magiques. »

« Pourquoi les Vampires sont-ils considérés comme des créatures à transformations périodiques, Mr Black ? »

Black se retourna, cessant de parler avec Potter.

« Ils sont considérés ainsi en raison de leur besoin de sang qui généralement se déclare à la pleine Lune, et peut les faire passer du statut d'humain paisible à celui de bête sanguinaire. »

« Cinq points pour l'excellente réponse de Mr Lupin. Mr Black, à l'avenir, tâchez d'être attentif à mon cours. La prochaine fois que je vous reprends à parler, je vous expulse de cette salle. »

Black hocha la tête lentement.

« Mr Lestrange, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est un Vampire-Sans-Fin ? »

« C'est un Vampire qui n'a pas assez de volonté pour contenir l'influence de la Lune en dehors de la pleine Lune, et qui se nourrit constamment de sang, négligeant toutes les autres sortes de nourritures. Ce sont ces Vampires qui sont la cible des Chasseurs, avec les Lycanthropes Volontaires. »

Ersyl hocha la tête, mais n'accorda aucun point à Serpentard, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Rabastan.

« Il ne m'aime pas. » Chuchota Rabastan à Severus, qui hocha la tête en guise de réponse, avant de se réintéresser au cours.

« Avec ces informations, je vais donc vous montrer les différents squelettes à la Pleine Lune. » Dit Ersyl en tapotant le tableau.

Immédiatement, les images se troublèrent. Lorsqu'elles réapparurent, les transformations étaient assez visibles.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas modifié le squelette du Lycanthrope, sinon vous auriez un loup-garou sous les yeux, et non un humain. J'ai aussi rajouté le système nerveux. »

Les différences étaient impressionnantes. Le corps du Lycanthrope était parcouru de milliers de minuscules nerfs, deux fois plus que sur un humain normal. Severus coula un regard vers Lupin, et vit que celui-ci regardait, fasciné, sa main, la faisant bouger dans tous les sens, avant de relever la tête en direction du tableau.

« Le Lycanthrope a des muscles extrêmement puissants, il est capable de prouesses sportives assez importantes. Je ne vais pas toutes vous les décrire, sachez simplement qu'un bon loup-garou peut courir à une vitesse approximative de 50 km/h pendant plusieurs heures. Mais cela n'est pas vraiment important. Regardez le squelette du Vampire. Quelqu'un peut-il me décrire quelques différences ? Miss KicFord ? »

La Serpentarde regarda le professeur avec une expression d'incompréhension totale qui obligea celui-ci à répéter.

« Ah… Le Vampire a des os plus fins que ceux d'un humain. Il a les muscles beaucoup plus épais aussi. » Dit KicFord à voix basse.

Melany KicFord était d'une timidité maladive, et elle passait son temps à éviter les autres pour ne pas avoir à leur adresser la parole.

« Comme l'a si bien dit Miss KicFord, le Vampire a les os plus fins et les muscles plus épais. En sachant que son sang ne se régénère pas, comment pouvez-vous expliquer qu'il ait un tel besoin en sang à une certaine période ? Mr Black ? »

Il regardait Adonis.

« Les muscles étant plus épais, ils ont besoin d'être plus oxygénés. Si en plus de cela le sang ne se régénère pas, alors il arrive une certaine période à laquelle le Vampire ressent le besoin de boire du sang, pour permettre à ses muscles de recevoir l'oxygène nécessaire à leur bon fonctionnement. Le plaisir procuré par l'absorption du sang – qui efface la douleur de leurs muscles – peut parfois créer une forte dépendance, et cela donne lieu aux Vampire-Sans-Fin. »

« Dix points pour Serpentard. » Conclut Ersyl. « Maintenant que nous avons vu la partie théorique, nous allons voir comment se défendre contre ces créatures. »

Les élèves échangèrent un regard interloqué. Ils avaient tellement été absorbés par la première partie du cours qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'il pouvait ne s'agir que d'une introduction.

Ersyl fit un mouvement de la main et le tableau s'effaça.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous avons vu cela, je vais vous montrer deux ou trois sortilèges pouvant être utiles. Rangez vos affaires, ne gardez que votre baguette, et levez-vous. »

Ils obéirent tous avec rapidité. Ersyl leva la main, et toutes les tables s'écartèrent, formant ainsi un large espace libéré.

« Il y a très peu de sorts qui pourraient vous permettre de contrer un vampire, car ceux-ci sont extraordinairement résistants à la magie en période de pleine Lune, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils sont les plus dangereux. Les sorts que nous allons étudier sont difficiles à réaliser. Après tout, quelqu'un capable de réaliser un sort difficile est capable d'en faire des faciles, n'est-ce pas ? Tout d'abord, le sort d'expulsion, que vous connaissez tous, du moins je l'espère, en sixième année… C'est l'un des seuls qui soient à même de repousser un vampire. »

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, la plupart des Serpentards avec une expression de mépris inscrite sur leur visage.

« Bien, mais êtes-vous seulement capable d'expulser une personne qui sait comment résister à un sort ? »

Là, Gryffondors comme Serpentards échangèrent des regards interloqués. Si les gens pouvaient résister aux sortilèges, où allait la magie ?

Ersyl eut un grognement désapprobateur.

« Ne me dites pas » Fit il de sa voix froide, tout en fusillant sa classe du regard. « Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez, en sixième année de cycle d'étude, que les sorciers et créatures magiques peuvent facilement résister à un sort si celui-ci n'est pas lancé avec assez de puissance. »

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux, gênés.

Ersyl soupira avec mépris.

« Mais que vais-je faire de vous ? »

Severus se sentit une furieuse envie de le mordre, tant l'arrogance de son professeur l'agaçait.

« Bon… Nous allons commencer par voir comment vous vous débrouillez. Mettez-vous par deux, ou plutôt, non, je vais faire les groupes. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, ça vous motivera, puisque d'après ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'en a dit, vous ne vous appréciez pas… »

Ersyl eut un sourire sadique.

« Narcissa Black et James Potter. »

Les deux concernés se lancèrent un regard tueur.

« Adonis Black et Remus Lupin. »

Aucune réaction des deux partis, les deux concernés étaient bien trop calmes pour se permettre une quelconque marque d'inimitié.

« Sirius Black et Severus Snape. »

Il aurait dû s'en douter, ça ne pouvait pas manquer. Il était maudit. Dans tous les cours, que les professeurs le connaissent ou non, ils trouvaient toujours moyen de le mettre en binôme avec son ennemi.

Black lui jeta un regard vide, pas surpris pour deux noises.

« Lily Evans et Rabastan Lestrange. » Continua Ersyl, imperturbable, mais Severus aurait juré voir une lueur amusée dans son regard.

Rabastan jeta un regard vicieux à Lily Evans, qui secoua la tête avec fatalisme, avant de ramasser ses épais cheveux en une couette lâche. Elle agita légèrement sa baguette, qui émit quelques étincelles violettes. La rousse sourit d'un air narquois, ce qui eut l'air d'inquiéter Rabastan.

« Severus, c'est normal qu'elle ait l'air si méchante ? Je dois me méfier ou pas ? » Demanda Rabastan.

Severus sourit sans répondre. Il aurait pu conseiller à son compagnon de se méfier, effectivement, mais voir la préfète de Gryffondor se défouler sur le jeune Lestrange ne pouvait qu'être drôle.

« Amadeo Larm et Angelus Vial. » Acheva Ersyl, de la même façon que s'il avait porté un coup mortel à un ennemi.

Severus voyait bien qu'Angelus se retenait de se jeter sur le professeur pour le tuer sauvagement à grands coups de baguette.

Du côté du Gryffondor, il avait l'air blasé, et la nouvelle n'avait pas paru provoquer la moindre réaction sur lui.

Ersyl termina de répartir les autres élèves assez rapidement – Severus eut la satisfaction de voir Rosier finir avec Pettigrow.

« Voila ce que j'attend de vous. » Dit Ersyl. « Lorsque votre adversaire lancera le sort d'expulsion, je m'attends à ce que vous résistiez à son sort. Tandis que de l'autre côté, je souhaite un sort assez puissant pour envoyer votre adversaire contre le mur. Je me doute qu'aucun de vous n'a assez de puissance pour faire cela, cependant je veux que vous y mettiez toute votre puissance. »

Les jeunes sorciers échangèrent des regards inquiets, sentant par avance que l'exigence de leur nouveau professeur allait rapidement les épuiser.

« En place ! » Ordonna Ersyl. « Les Gryffondors lancent le sort, les Serpentards résistent. »

Severus se tourna vers Black, qui se mit en position de combat avec un grand sourire sadique.

« Allez-y ! » Lança leur professeur.

« _Expulso_ ! » S'exclamèrent en chœur l'ensemble des Gryffondors.

Severus sentit le sortilège arriver sur lui, et il concentra tout son esprit sur le fait d'éviter le rayon de lumière rouge, d'éviter le sort lui-même.

Le rayon lumineux le frappa de plein fouet, et il sentit chaque parcelle de son corps le brûler avec force, mais il le retint, s'ancra fermement au sol avec toute la force de son esprit. Malgré cela, le sortilège le projeta 2 mètres en arrière, et il resta assis, sonné.

« Black. » Gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Le Gryffondor le regardait avec une expression amusée, mais, étrangement, il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté ni dans son regard ni sur son visage, juste de l'amusement. Severus contempla avec surprise son cousin éloigné.

Puis Black reprit son visage habituel, et Severus détourna son regard, posant celui-ci sur Narcissa et Potter.

La Princesse de Serpentard avait apparemment volé sur plusieurs mètres, car elle se trouvait allongée au sol, à moitié appuyée sur un de ses bras, sa baguette menaçant Potter qui souriait d'un air tranquille, malgré la menaçante baguette que la furie blonde dirigeait contre lui. Finalement, la préfète esquissa un sourire puis se releva d'un bond, époussetant légèrement sa robe pour la débarrasser d'une poussière imaginaire.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Potter à voix basse, en tendant la main vers Narcissa.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va, prépare-toi plutôt à résister à mon sort. » Murmura la blonde en lui adressant un regard de défi.

Potter eut un petit rire et hocha la tête.

« Si tu le dis, petite princesse, si tu le dis. »

Severus eut le souffle coupé. Il y avait entre ces deux-là une intimité qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner, et pourtant il ne s'agissait pas d'amour, il le savait, il le sentait.

Il dévia la tête, et son regard se posa sur une chevelure rousse bien reconnaissable.

Lily Evans pointait sa baguette droit devant elle, sur le corps avachi de Rabastan. Celui-ci avait été expulsé assez loin d'elle, et il s'en serait fallu de peu qu'il n'aille heurter le bureau du professeur.

« N'approche plus tes sales pattes de moi, espèce de pervers. » Siffla la préfète des Gryffondors. « Touche-moi encore une seule fois sur moi et je t'arrache les yeux et te les fais bouffer. »

La voix de la seconde Princesse était mortellement froide, et Severus vit Rabastan trembler légèrement.

Son camarade releva la tête et lança un regard mortel à la rousse.

« Ca se paiera, Princesse. » Il cracha le mot. « Ca se paiera, crois-moi. » Grinça-t-il, la haine déformant son visage en un hideux masque.

Severus frissonna. Il avait presque oublié qui était Rabastan, après six ans passés avec lui dans la même Maison, à partager un dortoir et des règles de vie. Il en avait oublié qui étaient ses compagnons, et même qu'il était – ou serait, mais quelle différence ? Des futurs mangemorts.

Il était un Snape, et Rabastan était un Lestrange. Il ne faudrait plus qu'il oublie son héritage.

Il regarda Rabastan, qui tremblait de rage, toujours maintenu au sol par le regard plein de haine de la Princesse rousse.

« N'oublie pas ce que tu es. » Fit soudain la rousse avec une étrange expression de tristesse peinte sur son beau visage. « N'oublie pas qui tu seras. Et oublie qui tu aurais pu être. »

Rabastan sursauta violemment, et Severus fit de même de sa place. La Princesse venait d'énoncer clairement la devise de la Famille Potter, une devise que seuls les héritiers des Familles pouvaient connaître.

Brusquement, la rousse fit volte-face et s'éloigna, libérant Rabastan des entraves qui le maintenait au sol. Le cadet des frères Lestrange s'étira comme un chat, grogna et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la salle.

Severus continua sa propre inspection.

Rosier se tenait toujours bien droit devant Pettigrow, mais Severus se douta que cela tenait plus de l'incapacité du dernier des Maraudeurs à lancer le sort qu'à la résistance magique d'Evan. Le mastodonte regardait le tremblant Gryffondor d'un air mauvais, et seul le regard d'Ersyl sur son dos l'empêchait de se précipiter sur son binôme pour le frapper.

Un peu plus loin, Angelus et Larm se disputaient. Severus ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais il pensa qu'ils parlaient dans leur langue maternelle, au vu de l'accent plat des mots et des consonances.

Angelus fit un geste violent et son bras frôla de quelques centimètres seulement le visage de Larm, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Aucun sentiment ne semblait percer sur le visage du brun, tandis que la colère déformait les traits d'Angelus.

« _Tu ne te bats pas, l !_ » S'exclama avec fureur le Serpentard.

« _Non._ » Répondit avec calme Larm.

A cette distance, Severus pouvait voir qu'aucun des deux n'avait conscience d'être repassé à leur langue maternelle, et sans même savoir ce que le Gryffondor disait, il se douta que celui-ci bouillonnait intérieurement, même s'il le masquait, car il semblait être repassé au français par automatisme, et Severus savait que les gens repassaient souvent dans leur langue maternelle sous le coup d'une émotion violente.

« _Et pourquoi ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas à même de te vaincre, peut-être ?_ » S'écria Angelus.

« _Peut-être que tu en es capable, mais en tout cas tu ne saurais pas contenir mon sort._ » Répliqua Larm.

« _Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis sûrement bien plus fort que tu ne le crois, Potter ! _» S'énerva Angelus, balayant l'air d'un grand geste du bras, sa baguette libérant des étincelles noires et vertes.

« _Tu es peut-être fort, mais pas comme Voldemort._ »

La dernière phrase de Larm sembla produire un fort impact sur Angelus, car celui-ci se tut, sa colère coupée nette par la surprise. Le Gryffondor se détourna. Severus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se disait, mais il se doutait que ce genre de conversations n'était pas inhabituel entre les deux garçons.

Angelus eut un rire nerveux et murmura quelque chose que Severus n'entendit pas, mais Larm fit soudain volte-face.

Le sort du Gryffondor résonna fortement dans le silence relatif qui s'était installé depuis la fin de l'exercice.

« _EXPULSO !_ » Cria-t-il en tendant sa baguette sur Angelus, la rage tordant son visage.

Angelus écarquilla les yeux, et fit un mouvement pour éviter le sort, mais trop tard, et le rayon lumineux l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Il fut expulsé avec violence.

« _IMPEDIMENTA !_ » S'écria la voix de Ersyl.

Le corps d'Angelus s'arrêta net en pleine course, juste avant d'aller frapper violemment le mur.

Ersyl récupéra le corps d'Angelus et le Serpentard lança un regard étrange à Larm.

Le Gryffondor sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, et la peur s'inscrivit sur son visage.

« Le cours est terminée. » Dit Ersyl. « Sortez. »

Les élèves attrapèrent leurs affaires en silence, tandis que Larm restait figé au milieu de la salle.

En passant à côté de son professeur, Severus l'entendit murmurer.

« Mais comment ai-je pu oublier ! »

Ersyl avait l'air furieux, et Severus ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Il quitta la salle un peu précipitamment.

Les Maraudeurs lui tournaient le dos. Severus se cacha derrière une statue en maudissant son manque de chance, mais les quatre Gryffondors semblaient absorbés par leur conversation.

« Heureusement que le professeur l'a arrêté. » Tremblait Pettigrow.

« Oh je t'en prie Peter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait, au pire ? Cogner sa gracieuse petite tête vide contre le mur ? » S'exclama Black, excédé.

Potter lui lança un étrange regard.

« Sirius, vu la vitesse à laquelle il allait et la puissance avec laquelle le sort avait été lancé, le choc lui aurait brisé la colonne vertébrale. » Articula Lupin de sa voix fatiguée.

* * *

Eh ouiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est la fin…

Enfin ! Dit l'auteur.

Je commençais à fatiguer, d'ailleurs. J'avais prévu de poster ce chap le 14, mais en fait le 14 j'en étais qu'à dix pages… Sachant que le chapitre en fait le double, vous comprenez bien que je ne pouvais pas poster v.v

M'enfin bon, il est là, il est fini, tooooooooooout va bien.

**RAR :**

****

Merci à Onarluca, Abel (une explication ? Plus tard ! MWAHAHAHAHA), Gaelle Gryffondor, Thealie (oui oui, il va dormir avec les Maraudeurs), Linkin, Heera et Hisoka.

Orphée Potter : Publier plus vite ? Tu veux ma mort ! Désolée, mais je fais aussi vite que je peux, et les chapitres font quand même une certaine taille, donc il me faut un certain temps pour les écrire, les faire bêta-lecturer, répondre aux reviews puis vaincre l'ennemi (oui, m'embête beaucoup quand je veux poster une fic)

Babel 121 : Alors comme ça tu plains Sirius d'avoir une mère pareille ? Mais attends, attends, tu n'as rien vu… La Famille Black m'a offert d'immenses possibilités, que j'ai bien l'intention d'exploiter… Sirius va souffrir, niark !!! La rencontre avec Severus… Je n'attendais que ça, le point de vue de Sirius, pour faire une scène dans ce genre. Les Maraudeurs offrent d'immenses possibilités pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère et ça me permet de glisser quelques notes d'humour par-ci par-là, pour éviter que la fic ne soit trop lourde. Mais je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ma description des Maraudeurs sympa. Je savais pas comment les décrire en respectant les bouquins, donc j'ai décidé de leur faire deux facettes… Celle que voit Severus et celle que voit les Gryffondors… Mais du coup je me suis retrouvée avec des personnalités complexes à justifier… Je vais encore avoir du boulot… Enfin, ça me permettra de donner de la profondeur aux personnages… Le fait qu'ils aient déjà vu des morts te surprend ? Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ils ont tous vu le corps de Melissa Londubat, et le combat entre Alban et les mangemorts (pendant lequel Alban a tué un des mangemorts, je le rappelle), à part Sirius, mais pour lui l'explication viendra plus tard. Pour le pov' tit Poufsouffle, il me fallait de quoi faire une transition, donc le pauvre s'en est pris plein la tronche.

C'est dommage que ta review ait été coupée quand même --

Vybeosa : Hello copine ! C'est bête, tu es passée à côté du kiriban des 50 en fait ;p aurait pas fait de kiriban mais bon Alooooooooooooors… Tu dois être contente maintenant, vu que les deux parties de la fic se sont réunies et que la fic va s'axer sur eux (et les autres aussi, bien entendu). Romaric t'intéresse ? Dis-toi que c'est un de mes persos préférés… Dans mon imagination perverse, il a trop la claaaaaaaaaaaasse… Le bishô parfait en somme. Bisous.

Lee-NC-Kass : C'est vrai que les Maraudeurs sont mignons, et c'est l'impression que je voulais donner en écrivant ces scènes. Narcissa et Lily sont amies, oui. Et la suite de l'histoire expliquera pourquoi Narcissa deviendra ce qu'elle sera… Donc, surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiseuh. Pour le couple Lily/James, peut-être qu'il saute aux yeux mais en tout cas il ne sera pas là avant loooooooooooooongtemps. Quand au HP/DM, motus et bouche cousue ;p Ce qui sera sera.

Mydaya : Contente que le début t'ait fait rire, c'était effectivement le but… J'essaye de glisser quelques pointes d'humour histoire que l'angst ne soit pas trop visible. Je retranscris sans faire de OOC ? Oo J'ai trouvé que j'en faisais beaucoup, pourtant, du OOC. Sinon, je suis aussi ravie que tu considères aussi bien la fin, et je te permets bien évidemment de t'en servir comme berceuse le soir. Même si tu ne sais pas encore ce qui se cache derrière ;p


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur: **Koyomi

**Base: **Harry Potter, on se refait pas.

**Titre: **La Malédiction des Runes

**Couples: **Aucun pour le moment.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne me fais AUCUN fric sur leur dos! Maintenant, si vous pouviez me relâcher…

**Rappels:** Amadeo Larm – nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter

Angelus Vial – nom d'emprunt de Draco Malefoy

Asmodée Hanel – nouvelle infirmière

Andréas Carnas – nouveau professeur de Runes

Athanase Philarm – professeur de Sortilèges

Alban et Cassandra Potter – parents de James

Barthélemy et Elisabeth Potter – Grands-parents paternels de James

Iris et Edgus Lupin – parents de Remus

Edith et Mattéo Pettigrow – parents de Peter

Amandine Weasley et Améthyste Parkinson – Enchanteresses

Esther Sylphid – nouvelle professeur de Magie Antique

Romaric Lorth – nouveau professeur de Duel

Elias Ersyl – nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

**Notes:** Je joue au yo-yo avec le nombre de pages…

Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre.

Ce qui se trouve en _«italique» _est en français dans le texte (ben oui, faut bien que je fasse apparaître les différences)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 6

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lily fit craquer ses articulations et secoua la tête, avant de ramasser ses longs cheveux avec un élastique. Elle échangea un regard avec Narcissa, qui sourit doucement.

« On va se promener?» Demanda la Serpentarde.

Lily hocha la tête et se leva. Elle regretta un instant de quitter la douce chaleur du fauteuil, mais le parce l'attirait trop à cet instant et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait patienter plus longtemps à l'intérieur. Le château avait beau être grand et magnifique, rien ne l'attirait plus que la nature et la magie qui s'en dégageait.

Narcissa était déjà sorti de la salle et Lily se pressa de la rejoindre. La porte de leur pièce se referma silencieusement derrière elle, mais elle savait qu'il lui suffirait de passer doucement la main sur l'épais bois pour que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

Elle réprima un sourire en repensant à la façon dont Narcissa et elle avaient découvert la salle. Cela remontait à loin…

Elles étaient en seconde année alors… C'était après l'« l'accident». Elle se souvenait d'une nuit froide, une de ces nuits pendant lesquelles le château semblait parcouru de longs frissons, et que les chuchotis des tableaux prenaient une tout autre dimension, celle du mystère. Elles étaient essoufflées, car elles avaient couru pour échapper à Rusard et à sa maudite chatte. Elles s'étaient senties tellement déplacées alors, lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la Galerie des Portraits, sous les regards inquisiteurs des plus belles fresques de Poudlard. Elles sortaient du Corridor aux Milles Portes, qu'elles avaient parcouru à toute vitesse, ne souhaitant pas s'y attarder plus que nécessaire.

Depuis elles avaient trouvés un passage secret qui les menait directement à la Passe des Fantômes. Le couloir comptait autant de fantômes que Poudlard de moldus, mais les tableaux le décorant étaient tous si sombres et silencieux que la Passe paraissait effectivement hantée.

Leur salle était la dernière en partant de la gauche, par où elles arrivaient généralement, du côté Nord. La porte n'était visible que pour elles, d'après ce qu'elles avaient pu en constater, et ne s'ouvrait qu'au seul contact de leurs doigts.

Lily passa lentement la main dans ses cheveux, permettant à quelques mèches bouclées de s'échapper de la couette lâche.

Narcissa lui adressa un long regard neutre auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire.

Elles traversèrent rapidement la Passe des Fantômes puis Lily appuya doucement sur la rose du tableau de Morgane la Fay.

Celle-ci dormait et Lily en fut bien heureuse, car la Fay l'adorait et n'aurait pas manquée de la retenir quelques minutes en palabres.

Lily voulut allumer un feu magique dans le passage, mais Narcissa posa doucement sa main sur la baguette en faisant un petit signe négatif.

Lily manqua rougir en se souvenant qu'il était à peine midi, et que de nombreux élèves auraient pu apercevoir la lueur brillant dans les yeux de la statue de Jonas le Fier1, dans le Couloir des Enchantements.

Elle se reprit et se dépêcha de rentrer dans le passage. Elle entendit dans son dos le tableau se refermer doucement.

Elle connaissait le passage par cœur, à force de l'avoir emprunté durant les quatre dernières années. Elle savait qu'en tournant à gauche au lieu de continuer tout droit, elles déboucheraient directement sur le Grand Escalier Nord, à quelques mètres du Grand Hall, évitant ainsi un long détour inutile par la Tour Ouest.

Narcissa sortit de l'ombre du passage quelques secondes après elle, et les pierres se remirent silencieusement en place dans son dos.

«On va où?» Demanda Narcissa.

Lily lui lança un regard en biais.

«Je ne sais pas. Au lac?» Proposa-t-elle. Elle réfléchit un instant. «Non, allons plutôt à la Mare aux Fées. On sera plus tranquille.»

La Serpentarde acquiesça avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lily détailla une nouvelle fois la belle préfète. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'examiner tous les gens qu'elle rencontrait, leur faisant passer une sorte de test, les jugeant dignes de confiance ou non. Une vieille habitude qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était une petite fille, et qui lui était inhérente. D'ailleurs, il s'agissait plus d'un instinct que d'une habitude.

Narcissa était superbe, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu pâle, étrangement opaques. Elle retraça mentalement le contour mince du visage, les traits fins et nets de sa vis-à-vis. Les sourcils formaient une courbe délicate sur le front blanc, et le long nez fin s'accordait parfaitement au reste du visage. La bouche d'un rose un peu pâle souriait rarement, mais piquait souvent.

Lily enviait depuis toujours et la beauté de la Serpentarde, et l'aisance avec laquelle celle-ci se déplaçait et maniait les mots et l'ironie, avec autant de facilité que le masque de son visage.

Narcissa lui adressa un regard interrogateur, et Lily haussa légèrement les épaules, avant de la rejoindre.

La Mare aux Fées était une petite étendue d'eau peu fréquentée, située dans la partie Nord du Parc. Son nom était une référence au Miroir aux Fées de Brocéliande – Lily l'avait lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ – et la légende disait que Viviane se servait de la Mare aux Fées pour rejoindre Brocéliande.

Si peu de personnes venaient se promener sur ses rives, c'était bien à cause de son emplacement. En effet, peu de monde pensait à la partie Nord du Parc, qui était séparé de la partie Sud, où se situaient le Lac et la Porte de Pré-au-Lard, par le château. Il fallait contourner l'Ecole pour accéder à la partie Nord, car aucune porte ne s'ouvrait sur celle-ci, le château s'ouvrant sur des falaises à pic. Du coup, peu d'élèves avaient l'envie – et le courage – de faire le détour, et le Parc Nord restait un lieu vierge et désert.

Narcissa siffla légèrement devant elle, et Lily leva les yeux, reconnaissant le signal que son amie employait pour appeler Hardwood, son grand-duc. Celui-ci planait au-dessus d'elles, sûrement depuis qu'elles étaient sorties du château, et il obéit immédiatement à l'appel de la Serpentarde.

Hardwood était un magnifique oiseau, avec des plumes chatoyantes, aussi noires que la nuit, mais cependant si brillantes et, Lily aurait été tenté de les qualifier ainsi, lumineuses même, à leur façon.

Il se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de Narcissa et ne bougea pas pendant que sa propriétaire enlevait le message noué à sa patte gauche.

Son amie lut le message mais Lily savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de mauvaises nouvelles.

En effet, le visage de la blonde préfète passa rapidement à un masque de fureur, et elle froissa le parchemin d'un geste rageur, chassant son hibou d'un mouvement violent de la main.

Hardwood poussa un hululement indigné avant de s'éloigner en direction de la Volière, mais Narcissa n'y prêta aucune attention, pas plus que Lily, qui s'inquiétait pour sa camarade. Il fallait beaucoup de choses pour mettre la Serpentarde en colère, elle qui était toujours d'un calme olympien.

Malgré la curiosité qui la tenaillait, Lily ne posa aucune question, sachant par expérience que Narcissa lui en parlerait dès qu'elle en aurait l'envie. De toutes façons, elle saurait. Narcissa ne lui cachait jamais rien.

En silence, elles reprirent le chemin de la Mare aux Fées, l'esprit de Lily rempli d'inquiétudes, tandis que Narcissa tentait de se calmer.

Quand elles parvinrent à leur destination, son amie avait repris le contrôle de son visage et de ses sentiments, et ce fut heureux car, assis sous un saule pleureur, Amadeo Larm les regardait arriver avec un étonnement grandissant.

Lily le dévisagea avec étonnement, notant au passage l'étrange cicatrice qui lui barrait le front, les yeux violets et les longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient le visage du nouveau Gryffondor. Puis elle se rendit compte de l'insistance de son regard et détourna la tête.

Elle entendit distinctement le léger claquement de langue de Narcissa, peut-être surpris, peut-être agacé, voire même les deux.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?» demanda le français.

«Nous pourrions te poser la même question.» Répliqua Narcissa.

Le nouveau pencha la tête sur le coté, dévisageant les deux préfètes, intrigué, puis un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

« Je suis Amadeo Larm, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà.» Se présenta-t-il, toujours souriant.

«Je suis Lily Evans, et elle s'appelle Narcissa Black.Nous sommes en sixième année… » Répondit Lily.

Amadeo Larm écarquilla les yeux avec surprise, puis se reprit après un court effort.

«Je n'aurais pas cru…» Articula-t-il lentement en regardant Narcissa droit dans les yeux. «Tu ressembles plus à une Malefoy qu'à une Black.»

Narcissa renifla avec agacement. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle cette ressemblance.

«Qu'en sais-tu? Tu n'as sûrement jamais rencontré aucun Malefoy.» Lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

«Je les ai fréquenté beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, et c'est toi qui devrais tenir ta langue.» Rétorqua Amadeo avec froideur.

Narcissa sembla prendre conscience de la tension qui les entourait maintenant, et elle baissa les yeux d'un air contrit.

«Je te présente mes excuses.» Murmura-t-elle doucement.

La tension s'abaissa brusquement et Amadeo eut un gentil sourire.

«Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du parler de ce qui ne me concernait pas.» Déclara-t-il.

Narcissa lui lança un regard impénétrable, et Amadeo lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Les lèvres de la Serpentarde s'étirèrent brusquement en une mimique amusée.

«Et si vous vous asseyiez ?» Proposa le français en désignant le sol autour de lui.

Narcissa parut réfléchir à la question puis se laissa glisser lentement.

Lily les regardait avec surprise. Elle venait d'assister à une des plus étranges scènes qui lui ait jamais été données de voir. Narcissa Black s'excusant, puis s'asseyant à côté de la personne à laquelle elle avait du présenter ces mêmes excuses. Malgré cela, elle s'installa à côté de Narcissa.

Amadeo lâcha un petit rire amusé.

«Tu ressembles à Vial.»

«Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment?» Demanda Narcissa en haussant un sourcil.

Il rit à nouveau – et Lily le trouva beau.

«Je n'en suis pas sûr.» Admit-il.

Il ramena une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

«Oh… L'une de vous deux aurait-elle un élastique à cheveux?» Fit-il avec un sourire gêné. « Les miens m'embêtent.»

Lily éclata franchement de rire. Elle fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa robe et dénicha le jumeau de l'élastique qui maintenait sa propre crinière.

«Tu as de la chance. Habituellement, je n'en ai même pas pour moi.Ils s'arrangent toujours pour glisser de mes poches, ces traîtres. » Plaisanta-t-elle en lui tendant l'objet du délit.

Amadeo lui lança un regard indéfinissable et se saisit de l'élastique noir. Il ramena ses cheveux d'un geste puis les noua rapidement. Il s'assura de l'équilibre de l'édifice puis sourit à Lily.

«Merci.»

«Tu ressembles un peu à James.» Remarqua Narcissa d'un air songeur.

Amadeo et Lily la regardèrent avec surprise.

«Tu ne trouves pas, Lily?»

Elle allait répondre non, mais le regard insistant de Narcissa l'obligea à regarder attentivement.

Effectivement, le français avait quelques traits communs avec le Maraudeur, mais sans plus. La forme de son visage était plus fine, mais la forme du nez était la même, ainsi que quelques petits détails anodins.

«Un petit peu.» Reconnut-elle. «Mais ce n'est pas frappant. Potter a le visage plus marqué.»

Narcissa acquiesça.

«Tu as raison. Mais il lui ressemble quand même un petit peu.»

« Narcissa…» Soupira Lily. «Les familles Potter et Larm sont apparentées depuis des siècles. C'est normal qu'ils se ressemblent.»

«Ah… Je n'y pensais plus…Mais… » Commença-t-elle.

«Qui est James Potter?» La coupa Amadeo.

Lily et Narcissa se retournèrent vers lui, et prirent un air embarrassé en se rendant compte qu'elles venaient de discuter de lui et de sa famille comme s'il n'avait pas été présent.

«James Potter est l'un des Maraudeurs.» Lâcha Narcissa comme si cela expliquait tout.

Amadeo haussa un sourcil et Lily flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes de Narcissa, qui grimaça.

«Idiote! Il ne sait pas qui sont les Maraudeurs!» S'exclama-t-elle.

Narcissa la regarda comme si elle venait de s'échapper de la section psychologique de Ste Mangouste puis réagit.

«Ah, c'est vrai… Les Maraudeurs sont des Gryffondors qui font des farces à tout le monde, et plus particulièrement aux Serpentards. Le «chef» si on peut dire s'appelle James Potter, justement. Après il y a Sirius Black, mon cousin.» Amadeo tiqua. «Et Remus Lupin, le plus sérieux.»

«Tu oublies Peter Pettigrow.» Fit remarquer Lily.

Narcissa fit un geste de la main, comme pour le balayer.

«Peut-on vraiment l'inclure dans les Maraudeurs?» Fit-elle avec une pointe de mépris. «Il est tellement…»

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas.Il est très gentil. Un peu maladroit mais très gentil.» Le défendit Lily.

«Il est tellement insignifiant par rapport au trois autres! Et si peureux! Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est suivre James et Sirius en poussant des petits cris admiratifs chaque fois qu'ils font quelque chose.» Répondit Narcissa avec hauteur. «Il m'insupporte.»

Lily soupira avec défaitisme. Faire apprécier Peter à Narcissa était une mission impossible, elle le savait bien.

«Je ne te demande pas d'apprécier James, tu n'as pas à exiger de moi que je supporte ce rat.» Ajouta Narcissa avec un sourire ironique.

Lily vit Amadeo sursauter, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, tant le sous-entendu de son amie l'agaçait.

Narcissa avait une théorie selon laquelle l'agressivité de Lily envers James Potter venait du fait qu'elle était en réalité amoureuse de lui mais qu'elle refusait de l'admettre et que pour justifier sa peur elle le repoussait.

Amadeo secoua la tête.

«Ca ne me dit pas qui est James Potter.» Prononça-t-il lentement, semblant choisir ses mots avec un soin tout particulier.

«Pour une description rapide, c'est un crétin à lunettes arrogant, avec les cheveux noirs en bataille.» Lâcha Lily.

«Je vois.» Fit le français avec amusement. «Il est beau?»

Lily le regarda avec surprise.

«Oh… Je suppose que oui.» Réfléchit-elle. «En tous cas, il est très populaire auprès des filles de Gryffondor.»

«Il est très bien considéré chez les Serpentardes aussi. Enfin, sur le plan physique.» Ajouta Narcissa.

«Et Sirius Black?» Continua le Gryffondor, apparemment intéressé.

«Alors lui!» Lily pouffa. «Tu ne peux pas trouver plus coureur de jupons!Il faut dire que les filles ne rechignent pas non plus!»

Narcissa hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

«Mais le plus sympathique reste Remus Lupin.» Reprit Lily. «Il est gentil, patient, sensible… Il a toujours été adorable avec moi, et il m'a aidé un bon nombre de fois.»

Amadeo sourit.

«Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.»

«Je l'adore. C'est vraiment un ami.» Répondit vivement Lily.

«Je n'en doute pas.»

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Lily se tourna vers elle, la questionnant du regard, mais la Serpentarde éluda la question d'un vague mouvement de la main.

Amadeo releva soudainement la tête, tendu comme un arc.

«Quelqu'un arrive.» Dit-il.

Narcissa acquiesça. Lily se tourna, pour tenter de voir de qui il s'agissait, mais elle ne vit personne.

«Il n'y a personne. Vous délirez.» Lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

A peine quelques minutes après qu'elle eut affirmé cela, elle eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre la voix honnie de James Potter retentir dans ses tympans.

Son amie haussa un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction.

Lily lui fit signe qu'elle reconnaissait sa défaite et se tourna avec une lenteur délibérée dans la direction du stupide Gryffondor qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

«Evans, toujours aussi jolie.» Clamait James Potter, cheveux au vent (même s'il n'y avait pas une once de vent) et robe ouverte sur sa chemise blanche.

Elle lui lança un regard glacial en guise de réponse.

«Et toujours égale à toi-même.» Se désola-t-il.

Derrière lui, le cousin de Narcissa éclata de rire, ce rire qui lui était particulier et qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

«Narcissa.» Fit-il avec un léger mouvement de la tête.

«Toujours aussi insupportable, James.» Ironisa Narcissa.

Il sourit.

«Pas autant que certains.» Chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la conspiration. «Mais sache que j'ai pour objectif de taire ma méchanceté, car je me suis fait élégamment fait moucher ce matin par un jeune français.»

Amadeo éclata de rire, et James et Narcissa ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à lui. Un autre son franchement amusé vint se mêler à ce bruit, le rire doux de Remus.

Peter ne participait pas au fou rire, mal à l'aise, et Sirius fusillait du regard le français.

«Tu n'es pas très rancunier.» Fit remarquer Lily.

Le visage de James se ferma un instant.

«Il est plus facile de faire semblant d'être joyeux que de ruminer contre une personne qu'on ne connaît même pas.» Dit-il lentement. «Surtout quand on sait que celui-ci a raison.»

Lily en resta stupéfaite. James Potter l'immature venait de lui dire cette vérité philosophique comme si c'était parfaitement naturel. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire à cela.

«Ce n'est pas comme ton ami alors.» Lâcha Amadeo en adressant un regard rieur à Sirius, qui se renfrogna un peu plus.

«Oh, lui il a du mal à concevoir que tu l'aies blâmé d'avoir attaqué un Serpentard, qui plus est la bande de Rogue.»

Sirius lança un regard furieux à James, qui l'ignora royalement.

Amadeo se leva et se dirigea droit vers Sirius, auquel il tendit la main, sous les regards stupéfaits des filles et des trois autres Maraudeurs.

Sirius considéra un instant la main tendue, renifla et se détourna.

Le visage d'Amadeo se ferma.

«A quoi te sert ta rancune?» Demanda-t-il.

Sirius fit volte-face et darda sur le français un méchant regard.

«A ne pas fréquenter les moins que rien.» Siffla le brun.

Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Lily crut voir les yeux d'Amadeo devenir entièrement noirs, mais ce fut si rapide qu'elle douta.

Sirius lança un regard hautain au nouveau puis s'éloigna à grands pas, sous le regard furieux d'Amadeo.

James lança un regard désolé à Amadeo avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Sirius. Peter le suivit rapidement.

Remus hésita, lança un bref regard à Lily, qui haussa les épaules.

Il s'avança vers Amadeo, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille puis s'éloigna dans la direction qu'avait pris les trois autres Maraudeurs.

La fureur d'Amadeo se calma lentement, et son regard se fit lointain, d'une tristesse indicible. Il agita les lèvres en un murmure silencieux et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Narcissa et Lily le regardaient avec une compassion et une tristesse diffuses.

«Nous devrions rentrer.» Souffla finalement Narcissa. «Le cours de Runes commence dans une vingtaine de minutes.»

Amadeo lui fit un pauvre sourire et acquiesça.

Lily se rendit compte d'à quel point le chemin entre la Mare aux Fées et la Grande Porte du Château pouvait être long durant le retour. Le silence était lourd, pesant, et même si Lily aurait voulu le dissiper en discutant, elle savait que Amadeo n'était pas d'humeur. Elle resta donc muette tout en priant pour une intervention.

Celle-ci lui fut fournie quand ils arrivèrent dans le Parc Sud. Mais Lily sut à l'instant même où Angelus Vial parut dans son champ de vision qu'elle préférait le mutisme de ses compagnons.

«Tiens.» Fit-il avec une surprise réelle. «Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?»

Son regard se porta d'Amadeo à Lily, puis de Lily à Narcissa. Il resta stupéfait. Lily le vit ouvrir la bouche et la refermer, à la façon d'un poisson sorti de son élément naturel. Le désarroi se lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre.

Puis, brusquement, tout cela disparut, et l'expression neutre et maîtrisée revint.

«Vial, tu trouves toujours le moyen de te trouver où il ne faut pas quand il ne faut pas, à ce que je vois.» Lâcha Amadeo. «Des années d'entraînement, je suppose.»

Vial grimaça.

«Je t'en prie, Larm, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je m'arrangerais pour ne plus avoir à croiser ta sale tête jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.» Répliqua-t-il avec mépris.

«Je n'en doute pas. Si seulement tu pouvais vraiment le faire.» S'exclama Amadeo avec dépit. «D'ailleurs, si tu l'avais fait, on ne serait pas là.» Ajouta-t-il en dardant un regard mauvais sur son ennemi.

La colère tordait le visage de Vial.

«Je me demande d'où vient vraiment la faute.» Grogna-t-il.

«Moi je le sais déjà.» Sourit Amadeo. «Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.»

«Va donc crever.» Gronda Vial.

«Dis-toi bien que je n'attends que ça.» Fit Amadeo avec tristesse.

Sa réponse surprit Vial au moins autant que Narcissa et Lily. Le français s'éloigna en direction de la Grande Porte, laissant Vial et les filles plantés au milieu du chemin.

«Tu es Angelus Vial, n'est ce pas?» Demanda Narcissa.

Il eut un sourire ironique.

«Tu es bien un Serpentard.» Fit-elle, amusée. «Je suis Narcissa Black.»

«Et moi Lily Evans.» Se présenta Lily avec un gentil sourire.

Les yeux de Vial s'écarquillèrent et il balbutia:

«E…Evans…» Répéta-t-il. «_Tu es la mère de…_»

Les deux filles froncèrent les sourcils.

«Qu'est-ce que tu dis?»

Devant le regard d'incompréhension d'Angelus, Lily lui expliqua qu'il parlait en français. Il parut soulagé.

«Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je connais quelqu'un dont la mère portait le même nom que toi.»

«Et en quoi est-ce important?» Ironisa Narcissa.

«Elle connaissait ma mère, et elles sont toutes les deux mortes.» Souligna Angelus d'une voix sourde.

Il parut mortifié un court instant, et se reprit.

«Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important.» Ajouta-t-il pour clore la discussion.

Lily le fixa quelques instants, puis l'exclamation de Narcissa les convainquit de se dépêcher.

«Le cours de Runes commence dans cinq minutes!» Fit-elle, catastrophée.

Tous trois échangèrent un regard paniqué et s'élancèrent en direction du château.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle juste au moment où le professeur arrivait, essoufflés et ravis de leur course. Ils se sourirent puis pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, remarqua Lily. Moins que l'année précédente en tous cas. Beaucoup avaient arrêtés par manque de temps ou par fainéantise, car Mrs Drawhin avait beau être une excellente enseignante, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle leur donnait énormément de devoirs.

La classe comptait tout au plus une dizaine d'élèves.

Il y avait cinq Serpentards, en comptant Narcissa et Angelus, et les trois autres n'étaient pas les plus sympathiques: Severus Snape, Rabastan Lestrange et Adonis Black.

Du côté des Gryffondors, ils étaienttrois : elle, Amadeo et Remus.

Lily savait qu'il y avait une seconde classe composée par les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, et ils étaient séparés plus par commodité qu'en raison de leur nombre.

Carnas était debout derrière son bureau. Il se tenait très droit, et ne semblait pas le moins du monde nerveux à la perspective de son premier cours. Il avait perdu cet air perpétuellement gêné qu'il avait durant la Cérémonie de Répartition.

«Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis Andreas Carnas. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà une certaine connaissance des Runes et de leurs significations, pour les avoir vues avec Mrs Drawhin. Cependant, sachez que cela ne vous sera que très peu utile dans mon cours. Cependant, vous avez peut-être étudié l'influence de la position des étoiles sur le pouvoir des Runes, et cela vous sera utile. Mais ce que nous allons étudier, c'est comment se battre grâce à la magie runique, comment se protéger ou maudire quelqu'un avec leur pouvoir. Je vais vous apprendre les significations principales des Runes, comment les utiliser à part, les tisser, les graver. Puis, en combat, vous découvrirez toutes les possibilités qu'offrent les Runes.»

Tous buvaient littéralement ses paroles. Lily se rendit compte d'à quel point les Runes se révélaient être une source de pouvoir.

«Commençons par le début.» Reprit Carnas. «Les Runes sont au nombre de 24, séparés en trois Oett de 8 Runes.»

Il agita sa baguette et le cercle runique apparut sur le tableau.

«Comme vous pouvez le voir, les trois Oett rentrent dans une croix celtique. Au centre des trois cercles est Wyrd, le symbole de l'immortalité, qui est représenté par une pierre blanche. L'Oett de Feoh représentent les forces essentielles.» Il désigna le premier cercle. «Celui de Hagel évoquent la nature et les principes qui en émanent.» Il montra le second cercle. «Et enfin, l'Oett de Tyr correspond au cercle des divinités.»

Lily nota frénétiquement tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Mrs Drawhin n'avait jamais fait mention des trois Oett, elle s'était contentée de leur faire étudier les significations des 24 Runes.

«Nous commencerons notre étude par Perthro.»

Elle sentit Amadeo se tendre comme un arc à ses côtés et un coup d'œil vers Angelus lui apprit que celui-ci était très intéressé.

Un mouvement de la baguette du professeur fit s'effacer le cercle runique et à la place Perthro s'afficha.

«Perthro est le symbole du destin ou du hasard, comme de bien d'autres choses.»

«Mais le hasard et le destin ne sont-ils pas deux valeurs opposés?» Demanda Adonis Black.

«En êtes-vous sûr?» Demanda Carnas en le fixant dans les yeux. «Le hasard n'est-il pas une partie du destin?» Ajouta-t-il en faisant un grand geste de la main. «Mais vous avez raison.» Reprit-il. «Les Celtes, qui sont à l'origine de la magie runique, pensaient que le destin reposait sur le hasard. Ils pensaient que le destin se déterminait à un instant de la vie suite à un hasard. Prenons comme exemple une pièce de monnaie.»

Il sortit une mornille de sa poche.

«Pour les Celtes, il arrivait un moment de la vie où le destin est décidé par une simple pièce. Si je lance cette pièce, va-t-elle tomber sur pile, ou sur face? A cet instant, avant que je ne la lance, les deux résultats ont les mêmes chances. Il y a donc un moment où une personne a deux avenirs bien distincts, chacun ayant autant de chances de se réaliser que l'autre. Puis la pièce retombe, et le destin est décidé. D'où Perthro, qui est l'un des plus importants symboles runiques.Le hasard fait partie inhérente du destin. Pour dire ça plus simplement, c'est si, à ce moment là, il arrive ceci, alors il se passera ça. Sinon, ce sera cela. »

Il jeta un regard sur ses élèves, puis reprit.

«Perthro est généralement associé à une autre Rune lors d'un Tissage, car il détermine une valeur abstraite, qui ne peut s'exprimer que par l'intervention d'une seconde valeur. Mais il existe tellement de significations pour une seule Rune que l'on ne peut pas appliquer une vérité à chaque Rune.»

«Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'un Tissage?» Demanda Narcissa.

«J'attendais que vous me posiez la question, justement.» Sourit Carnas. «Le Tissage est l'action par laquelle on mêle une Rune à une ou plusieurs autres dans une Invocation. Cette technique demande une grande puissance magique, et la majorité des sorciers usant de la magie runique préfère ne se servir que des Appels Simples.»

«Les Invocations?» Répéta Amadeo à côté de Lily.

«Les Invocations représentent une catégorie à part de sortilèges. On appelle Invocation tout sortilège faisant appel à une entité, qu'elle soit magique ou non. L'Invocation Runique est très difficile à mettre en place, car elle exige de faire appel à plusieurs entités pour les fondre en une nouvelle. Après, pour la contenir et la maîtriser, il faut avoir conscience de chacune des Runes qui la constituent et influer sur toutes ces entités pour contrôler l'Invocation. Et c'est ce que nous allons étudier cette année, car je n'ai accepté dans mon cours que des élèves possédant les capacités nécessaires au Tissage.» Acheva-t-il.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards surpris, tous plus ou moins flattés. Même Lily sentait qu'elle était contente de faire partie des privilégiés, puisque c'était ainsi que Carnas les avait décrits.

«Pour en revenir à Perthro.» Continua Carnas. «Cette Rune représente donc le Destin et le Hasard, comme je viens de vous l'expliquer. Elle possède aussi une infinité d'autres sens, tels que le temps passé ou la divination, c'est pour cela qu'elle rentre dans les Invocations des Retourneurs de Temps et des Transes Divinatoires. Elle peut être aussi prise aux sens de connaissance, de matrice, de résolution de problèmes notamment. C'est une Rune charnière.»

«Si cette Rune est mal Tissée, quelles peuvent en être les conséquences?» Demanda Remus.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui, surpris et intrigués par cette question qui était évidemment capitale.

Carnas eut un sourire appréciateur.

«Tu est le fils d'Iris Lupin, n'est-ce pas? Tu as raison de poser cette question.» Fit-il sans attendre la réponse. «Comme toute forme de magie, s'il y a une erreur, il y a un prix à payer. Si la Rune est mal Tissée, dans le cas de Perthro, il y a un risque pour le lanceur ou le bénéficiaire de voir son espace-temps déréglé. Ce qui peut aller d'une simple perte de conscience à la disparition pure et simple par annulation de naissance. Il se peut aussi que vous perdiez toute forme de connaissance pour régresser au stade infantile. Les conséquences d'un mauvais Tissage sont toujours liées au pouvoir des Runes invoquées.»

«Je connaissais les Lokk, est-ce assimilable aux Invocations?» Demanda Angelus.

Carnas le regarda avec une stupéfaction totale.

«Effectivement. Lokk est le nom donné aux Invocations Runiques, pour les distinguer des autres styles d'Invocation.» Répondit-il.

Angelus sourit avec un petit air satisfait puis se pencha vers Lestrange pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le professeur et eut un petit rire silencieux. Lily sentit une bouffée d'indignation la prendre à la gorge, mais elle ne fit rien, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre les Serpentards, même avec l'appui de Narcissa et des Gryffondors. Comment forcer quelqu'un d'insolent et de méprisant à avoir du respect pour une personne?

Elle soupira et retourna à son parchemin.

«Hum…» Fit Carnas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

«Ca va être l'heure.» Dit-il. «J'aurais voulu vous dire quelques autres choses, mais ce sera pour une autre fois.»

Il effaça le tableau et tapota une nouvelle fois dessus, affichant le sujet de leur devoir.

«Pour le prochain cours, je veux deux parchemins sur les significations de Perthro et son utilisation dans les Lokk. Je veux aussi que vous vous sensibilisiez à l'Appel Simple de Perthro grâce à cette phrase.Essayez de faire venir Perthro dans votre esprit, fixez-le comme inhérent avec votre magie. Il doit vous venir naturellement à l'esprit.»

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, puis la cloche tinta et ils s'élancèrent hors de la salle.

Lily suivit tranquillement Narcissa et, sans même se concerter, elles prirent le chemin de leur pièce. Le trajet se fit dans un silence bienfaisant, pas lourd ou gênant, mais reposant.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement lorsque Lily l'effleura, émettant un léger grincement presque imperceptible.

Lily se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, à gauche de la cheminée, tandis que Narcissa prenait place en face. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, signe que les elfes étaient passés peu de temps auparavant.

Narcissa croisa les mains sous son menton, les flammes se reflétant en longues langues rouges sur son visage pâle. Elle resta un instant ainsi à contempler le feu, pensive.

«Ils veulent me voir pour Noël.» Dit-elle enfin, très lentement, sans quitter la cheminée des yeux.

Lily ne sursauta pas, n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Elle se contenta d'attendre.

Bien sûr, elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Si Narcissa était rappelé pour les fêtes, c'est que les Black avaient un projet en tête. La blonde ne retournait que rarement chez elle.

«Si je ne viens pas, ils m'obligeront à quitter Poudlard.»

Sa voix était atone, mais ses yeux brillaient avec force. Lily esquissa un mouvement puis elle laissa retomber son bras. Ca ne servirait à rien.

«Ils ne veulent même pas que je passe mes Aspics.» Acheva-t-elle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voila, le chap 6 est fini

Soyez sympa, laissez des reviews parce que j'en ai vraiment bavé pour l'écrire et que ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir si vous avez apprécié ou pas… Bref…

Pour la magie runique, je me suis un peu renseignée sur Internet, mais pour la plupart des trucs j'ai brodée (genre la croyance des Celtes en le destin-hasard, il s'agit plutôt d'une conviction personnelle).

Petit P.S: Mon site est en ligne! Cf ma bio pour le lien

**RAR: **

Merci beaucoup à Dawn-law (Les couples, ce sera une surprise;p), Hisoka, Kyûrane (dsl mon amour, fait moi penser à te répondre à ta review plus précisément, mais j'ai pas le courage ici), Sélène, Babel (J'vous répondrais par MSN les copines), May, Emily the Strange, Mydaya (Merci ma bêta préférée), Thealie, Orphée Potter (je fais aussi vite que possible, lol), Heera et Onarluca pour leurs reviews et encouragements. JE VOUS AIME TOUS!!!!

Lee NC Kass: Mon dieu, que de compliments, lol. Je suis positivement ravie de savoir que vous aimez ma fic et mon style d'écriture, même si, pour moi, il n'arrive pas à la cheville de celui de certaines fanfikeuses (Alohomora, par exemple, qui, je l'avoue, a été le déclencheur de mon envie d'écrire cette fic.).

Pour Narcissa, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, et ça va se développer à travers la suite.

Bon, puisque vous m'autorisez: HARCELEMENT!!!!

P.S: Ca, c'est un secreeeeeeeet-euh!

Crazysnape: Ravie de voir que la fic te plaît, surtout si tu n'es pas fan des voyages temporels… Tu ne te trompes pas, il te faudra suivre l'histoire pour avoir tes réponses;p Mais je peux me permettre de répondre à celle-ci: Améthyste Parkinson n'a pas de lien direct avec Pansy, mais elle lui est apparentée. Voila, je suis pas sûre que ça te dévoile vraiment grand-chose;p

Et en réaction à une review de Gaëlle Gryffondor qui m'agace un petit peu:

Je fais aussi vite que je peux, et les chapitres font quand même une certaine taille, donc il me faut un certain temps pour les écrire, parce que, même si les persos ont tendance à prendre le mors aux dents, LES CHAPITRES NE S'ECRIVENT PAS TOUS SEULS! Ahem… Hem… Hem…

* * *

1 A cet endroit, j'ai VRAIMENT failli mettre Conan le Barbare v.v 


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur : **Koyomi

**Base : **Harry Potter, on se refait pas.

**Titre : **La Malédiction des Runes

**Couples : **Aucun pour le moment.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne me fais AUCUN fric sur leur dos ! Maintenant, si vous pouviez me relâcher…

**Rappels :** Amadeo Larm – nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter

Angelus Vial – nom d'emprunt de Draco Malefoy

Asmodée Hanel – nouvelle infirmière

Andréas Carnas – nouveau professeur de Runes

Athanase Philarm – professeur de Sortilèges

Alban et Cassandra Potter – parents de James

Barthélemy et Elisabeth Potter – Grands-parents paternels de James

Iris et Edgus Lupin – parents de Remus

Edith et Mattéo Pettigrow – parents de Peter

Amandine Weasley et Améthyste Parkinson – Enchanteresses

Esther Sylphid – nouvelle professeur de Magie Antique

Romaric Lorth – nouveau professeur de Duel

Elias Ersyl – nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

Rabastan Lestrange et Evan Rosier – camarades de dortoir de Draco

Adonis Black – camarade de dortoir de Draco, cousin de Sirius

Regulus Black – frère de Sirius

**Notes :** Je joue au yo-yo avec le nombre de pages…

Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre.

Ce qui se trouve en _« italique » _est en français dans le texte (ben oui, faut bien que je fasse apparaître les différences)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 7

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« James, tu m'exaspères. » Grogna Remus en ramassant une chaussette au sol, ce qui n'était que la dixième. « Tu es donc incapable de t'occuper de toi-même tout seul ? »

James émergea d'une mer de vêtements sales avec un air joyeux, la jumelle de la chaussette sur le crâne.

« Il faut croire que non. » Sourit-il.

Remus soupira.

« Tu es désespérant. » Se désola-t-il en envoyant d'un tir précis un tas de linge dans la figure de son ami.

James poussa un cri indigné et se débarrassa de l'odieuse chaussette.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux tellement que je range le dortoir. » Soupira le brun.

« Tout simplement parce que c'est ignoble. Et puis maintenant qu'Amadeo est là, on ne peut pas faire comme avant. » Répliqua Remus en lui adressant un regard sévère.

James arbora une moue boudeuse et replongea dans la mer de vêtements.

« Tu crois que je le garde, celui-ci ? » Demanda-t-il en brandissant un caleçon vert sur lequel de nombreuses grenouilles s'agitaient en tous sens.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horreur et secoua la tête.

James posa le caleçon et regarda Remus.

« Moony1, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? »

Remus releva la tête et fixa James droit dans les yeux. Voyant que son ami ne se décidait pas à oublier sa question, il soupira.

« Il me fait peur. » Répondit-il. « Mais pas comme tu le penses. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air surpris de James.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui.

« Il est étrange. Je veux dire, je sens des choses pour chacun de vous, vous m'évoquez une couleur, une odeur, des choses de ce genre. Pas lui. C'est un peu comme avec certains professeurs, en fait. » Dit-il lentement, songeur.

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas d'odeur ? » S'exclama James.

« Pas du tout ! Non, c'est plus complexe. Je n'arrive pas à le définir, c'est tout. En plus, il semble déjà nous connaître ! Tu as vu comme il a parlé à Sirius, hier, quand on était à la Mare ? J'avais l'impression qu'il se forçait à poser des questions. Et il n'a aucun mal à se déplacer dans Poudlard. C'est comme si il connaissait déjà le château. »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. » Souffla James doucement.

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais c'est ce que je ressens quand je le regarde ! » S'emporta Remus.

« Calme-toi. » Dit James fermement.

Remus obéit. Il soupira longuement, s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre. Lassé, il sortit sa baguette et, d'un sort, rangea le tout. James lui jeta un regard indigné.

« Tu m'as fait travailler comme un elfe de maison alors que tu connaissais le sort ! » S'indigna le cerf.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait plus amusant de te faire prendre tes responsabilités. Mais je n'ai plus envie de m'embêter. » Répliqua Remus.

James se contenta de garder un silence boudeur. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, car il avait envie d'une discussion sérieuse.

Il était rare que James et Remus se retrouvent seuls tous les deux, mais aujourd'hui, Peter était à l'infirmerie et Sirius à un rendez-vous quelconque avec une midinette insignifiante dont Remus ne se souvenait plus le nom. Et Amadeo avait disparu les fées savaient où.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de la Répartition ? » Demanda James.

Remus garda le silence.

« Il faut bien une raison à une crise aussi soudaine ! C'était peut-être de l'ast… Asfme ? »

« Asthme. » Corrigea Remus. « Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'est le genre de pathologie qui se soigne très facilement dans le monde sorcier, et Amadeo vient d'une famille de sang-pur. »

James grimaça à l'appellation. Remus aussi détestait cela, mais il ne voyait aucun autre moyen de désigner autrement les familles sorcières de longue date.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. » Conclut Remus.

James eut une légère expression d'amertume qui disparut rapidement.

« Mais je le trouve sympathique. Je sais que ça peut paraître en opposition avec ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais même s'il me fait peur, je ne l'associe pas directement avec la sensation de danger. » Reprit Remus.

James le regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Attends, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me dire que tu apprécies quelqu'un qui te fait peur ? C'est comme si je disais que Sirius sort avec Snivellus ! »

« Mais non, tu n'as rien compris. » Soupira Remus en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Ben, je dois avouer que là… »

« D'abord, je ne l'apprécies pas, je le trouve sympathique, c'est tout. Je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir si oui ou non je l'aime bien. Mais il m'inspire confiance. » Expliqua Remus.

« Mais c'est illogique ! Tu as peur de lui ! » S'exclama James.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Il arrive que toi et Sirius me fassiez peur. » Riposta le loup avec douceur.

James le regarda, interloqué.

« Je t'en prie, ne prend pas cet air. Vous me faites peur lorsque vous agressez Snape, vous me faites peur lorsque vous vous criez dessus, vous me faites peur lorsque vous utilisez la magie en étant en colère. Mais je suis sûr que vous avez peur de moi, dans la cabane hurlante, lorsque je hurle et que je mords, lorsque je me jette contre les murs et que je menace l'un de vous trois. » Souffla Remus d'une traite.

James secoua la tête violemment. Non, non, non.

« Si, Jamesie. Je le sais, je le sens. Je sens l'odeur de la peur sur vous quand je me réveille. Tu ne peux pas nier ça. »

Non, non, non.

Remus sentait le loup bouillonner en lui.

« SI ! » Cria-t-il. « Si, nous avons peur les uns des autres, alors arrête de mentir, Prongs ! ARRÊTE ! »

James se figea, comme pris au piège. Puis, lentement, comme contre sa volonté, il acquiesça.

Le loup se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé.

Le silence s'installa.

Remus fixait le plafond, l'esprit vide de toute pensée. Un poids sur le lit lui apprit que James venait de le rejoindre.

« Dis, Remus. » Fit James en s'étendant à ses côtés. « Tu crois que je pourrais devenir Auror ou Enchanteur ? »

Remus tenta d'ignorer le sens caché de la question, mais cela lui faisait tout de même l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Est-ce que Poudlard, est-ce que le monde magique tiendrait encore assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent entamer des études après Poudlard ?

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-il, la voix tremblante. « Il n'y a pas de raison. »

James ne répondit pas, mais Remus savait ce qu'il pensait. Bien sûr que si, il y avait des raisons. Il y en avait même des tas. Il y en avait même trop maintenant, et personne ne voulait réagir. Et de toutes façons, c'était trop tard.

« Sirius ne va pas tarder à venir nous chercher. »

Remus sourit au vide. Il ferma les yeux.

« Oui. Oui, il ne va pas tarder. »

« On descend ? » Proposa le cerf en se relevant.

Remus haussa les épaules.

« On a quoi, maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il sans bouger de sa place.

Il entendit James farfouiller.

« Sortilèges, deux heures. »

Il pouffa, certain que James faisait la grimace. Athanase Philarm et James Potter n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage, ce qui était en partie dû au fait que Philarm était extrêmement sévère et que James supportait difficilement la domination, quelle qu'elle soit.

En dehors de celle de ses parents, et peut-être de Dumbledore, la présence d'une autorité au-dessus de sa tête était toujours contestable pour James. Ce qui en faisait parfois un adolescent détestable.

James grogna.

« Tu sais où est mon bouquin ? »

« Sous le lit de Peter. » Fit Remus sans même tourner la tête.

James chercha bruyamment son livre.

« Tu avais raison. »

« Il serait temps que vous reconnaissiez que j'ai toujours raison, Mr Potter. » Répliqua malicieusement le loup.

« Mr Moony, vous êtes d'une prétention sans égale. » Déclara pompeusement James.

« Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà trouvé adversaire à ma mesure. »

« Que sous-entendez-vous par là, insolent ? » Rugit James, prenant une mine outragée.

« Rien de plus que ce qui est parvenu à vos oreilles, Mr Prongs. »

« Je crois que vous mentez, Mr Moony. »

« Et moi je pense que vous ne supportez pas qu'on titille votre amour-propre, Mr Prongs. »

« Où donc êtes-vous allé chercher cela ? »

« Au même endroit que j'ai trouvé votre valeur en tant qu'adversaire… »

James affecta une mine satisfaite.

« Dans un combat pour les membres les plus enflés. » Acheva Remus.

Qui retomba aussitôt en une expression boudeuse.

« Je ne suis pas prétentieux, monsieur Moony ! » Se récria le cerf.

Sirius choisit ce moment-là pour entrer. Remus et James se tournèrent vers lui d'un bond.

« N'est-ce pas, Sirius, que j'ai raison ? » S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'air perdu de Sirius.

« Quoi que soit le sujet de votre conversation, je ne peux qu'être l'heureux lauréat du prix que vous vous disputiez. » Déclara-t-il avec suffisance.

C'en fut trop pour Remus, qui se laissa tomber sur le sol, se tenant les côtes de rire. Son hilarité était telle qu'elle ne tarda pas à gagner Sirius.

Le rire de Remus s'affaiblit progressivement, et il écouta avec un sentiment intense ceux de ses amis, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se calment à leur tour.

Ils échangèrent un regard, les joues rougies par leur gaieté.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit comme bêtise ? » Demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Remus et James échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent.

« Le prix que nous nous "disputions", comme tu l'as dit, et dont tu es le bénéficiaire n'est autre que le premier prix de l'arrogance. » Sourit Remus. « Ou, autrement dit, au pays des arrogants, tu es roi. »

Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière et un fou rire silencieux le secoua quelques instants.

« Je suis le meilleur. » Lâcha-t-il en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Nous n'en doutons pas. » Répliqua James avec un léger sourire ironique. « Même en prétention, puisque tu le revendiques. »

Remus les regarda avec tendresse. Malgré ce qu'il se passait dehors, il y avait ici quelque chose qui survivait.

« Bon, c'est pas tous ça, les gars, mais faudrait se bouger. Le cours commence dans une dizaine de minutes. » Déclara Sirius en s'ébrouant.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard catastrophé. La salle de cours de Philarm se situait à la pointe de l'aile Sud du Château, et eux, bien entendu, se trouvaient à l'endroit le plus éloigné : la tour Nord, les quartiers de Gryffondor.

« Je suppose qu'on va devoir passer par le couloir du Pendu. » Souffla James en baissant la tête.

Sirius acquiesça avec un petit sourire désolé à l'encontre de ses deux compagnons mais Remus lui répondit par un léger haussement d'épaules qui se voulait désinvolte. Pourtant, malgré la confiance qu'il affichait, il se sentait affreusement angoissé à l'idée d'avoir à affronter le Maudit.

Sirius pressa son épaule de sa main gauche, l'invitant par la même occasion à avancer. Remus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à James, qui lui répondit par un brave sourire – mais il vit les mains de l'héritier des Potter trembler avant que le brun ne les dissimule précipitamment dans les poches de sa robe.

Remus sortit du dortoir des sixièmes années de Gryffondor avec l'énergie d'un supplicié qu'on menait au bûcher, et s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait immédiatement retourné se terrer dans les couvertures de son lit, ou aurait filer à l'infirmerie se faire porter pâle.

Il prit quelques secondes pour considérer l'hypothèse de l'infirmerie puis il la rejeta, sachant que James et Sirius lui en voudraient de les abandonner au Pendu.

La salle commune était presque vide, les derniers élèves se hâtaient de la quitter pour rejoindre leur propre salle de classe, et Remus eut l'impression de marcher vers sa propre mort – et il pensa vaguement que c'était effectivement le cas.

Ils s'approchaient dangereusement de la statue qui abritait l'entrée du couloir du Pendu. Et Remus laissa brusquement échapper un gémissement terrorisé. Ses amis le regardèrent, mais ne firent aucun commentaire, ce qui tenait sans doute du fait que leurs voix auraient vraisemblablement fait de bizarres montées vers les aigus s'ils s'étaient laissés aller à tenter l'expérience de la construction d'une phrase logique et compréhensible.

Les yeux noisette de James étaient agrandis par la peur, et Remus ne voyait pas ceux de Sirius, cachés par les longues mèches noires.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ses compagnons ne semblaient pas plus que lui décidés à prononcer la phrase qui allait leur ouvrir le passage – peut-être qu'ils craignaient autant que lui l'idée de rencontrer le Pendu.

Le couloir du Pendu était un passage inconnu de tous les élèves, et soigneusement protégé par Dumbledore, qui ne souhaitait en aucun cas voir l'un de ses élèves s'aventurer à la rencontre du Pendu. Les Maraudeurs l'avaient découvert par accident, en tentant d'échapper au concierge après avoir fait exploser une potion – ratée – dans les cachots. Ils étaient littéralement passés au travers de la statue – effet de leur potion ratée.

Peter leur avait fait jurer de ne jamais y retourner. Et les Maraudeurs n'auraient pas manqué à désobéir, si ce passage ne leur avait pas inspiré une telle peur.

Remus prit une profonde inspiration.

« Souffrance et mort. » Prononça-t-il dans un souffle.

La statue – un jeune page au regard méprisant – lui lança une œillade meurtrière, puis s'écarta avec un sourire cruel.

« Amusez-vous bien, les enfants. » Fut la phrase qu'entendit Remus avant de pénétrer dans le couloir.

Il frissonna, sans savoir s'il s'agissait de la peur ou du froid ambiant, car la température dans le couloir du Pendu était très largement inférieure à celle des autres pièces du Château.

« James ! » Couina-t-il.

James se retourna vers lui.

« Il arrive ! » Gémit Remus.

James pâlit brusquement. Bien sûr, lui ne sentait encore rien, mais les sens de Remus, exacerbés par sa lycanthropie, étaient bien plus fins que les siens.

Remus s'en voulut brusquement d'inquiéter ainsi ses amis, mais il avait tellement peur du Pendu qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'annoncer son arrivée.

La lumière disparut peu à peu, et le froid s'accentua, mais pas dans le couloir lui-même – à l'intérieur de Remus. La pénombre ambiante n'aidait pas Remus à calmer les battements compulsifs de son cœur, qui semblait vouloir jaillir de sa poitrine, et il l'eût presque préféré, tant cela lui faisait mal. Mais malgré la peur qui le hantait, malgré les larmes qu'il sentait glisser le long de ses joues, il continua à avancer.

Une main serrée au niveau de la poitrine, il chercha dans le noir avec la seconde, et trouva la main de Sirius, qu'il serra avec force. Puis ils s'élancèrent.

Des images déboulèrent à la gauche de Remus. Un loup-garou, grand et musclé, la fourrure noir déchirée de longues cicatrices. Plus loin, en retrait, une meute – sa meute.

Il laissa échapper un glapissement, et la main de Sirius exerça une légère pression sur la sienne. Les images du jour maudit disparurent lentement, et il reprit conscience. Juste à temps pour voir James s'éloigner lentement, l'air hypnotisé, vers une armure qui ne semblait guère vouloir le serrer dans ses bras.

Le cri mourut sur les lèvres de Remus aussi vite qu'il y était monté, car il vit James s'ébrouer et relever un regard furieux vers sa propre apparition – bien que Remus ne put la voir, il sentit l'odeur âcre de la peur de James.

Car tel était le pouvoir du Pendu, le Maudit, le Damné. Il forçait chaque personne à plonger au plus profond de son être, à y voir sa peur, son souvenir le plus intense et le plus terrible. Remus l'avait longtemps cru assimilable aux Détraqueurs, puis il avait découvert que si un sorcier se laissait submerger par la vision que le Pendu lui imposait, alors cette vision prenait forme véritable, et blessait ou tuait le concerné. Et la mort était généralement le plus agréable, car les Envahis devenaient souvent fous, ou alors souffraient toute leur vie des blessures infligées par sa vision.

Remus n'avait jamais su ce que voyaient ses amis, et il n'aurait jamais osé poser la question. Peut-être parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas connaître la faiblesse de ses amis.

Un ricanement terrible s'éleva dans le dos de Remus, qui fut pris de terreur et s'élança en courrant en direction de la sortie, entraînant avec lui ses deux amis.

« Allons, Maudit, que fais-tu dans le couloir du Pendu ? » Souffla une voix désincarnée à son oreille au moment où il s'extirpait de la noirceur du passage.

Tremblant, proche de l'évanouissement, Remus s'adossa à la statue à sa gauche le temps de récupérer. Mais le bloc de pierre taillée ne semblait pas s'accommoder de son nouveau statut et le repoussa d'un geste agacé. Remus trébucha, manquant s'étaler par terre, se rattrapa à James qui, déséquilibré, tomba sur Sirius. Tous trois se retrouvèrent au sol, légèrement déboussolés.

Puis Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière et partit dans un long rire, vite imité par James et Remus, même si le rire de Remus sonnait étrangement crispé.

« Ah, vous voila enfin ! » S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, se retrouvant face à Peter qui, les mains sur les hanches, les toisaient d'un air mécontent.

« J'ai cru que vous arriveriez en retard, à force de traîner. »

« On arrive Peter. » Dit James en se levant d'un bond souple.

Les deux autres suivirent son mouvement. Peter les considéra d'un œil suspicieux mais, ses trois comparses semblant normaux, il se détourna et s'éloigna en direction de la salle de Sortilèges.

Sirius suivit le mouvement et, au moment où James allait faire de même, Remus le retint par la manche de sa robe. L'Héritier Potter se tourna vers lui avec un air intrigué.

« James, plus jamais, promets-moi qu'on n'ira plus jamais. » Fit Remus d'une toute petite voix.

James considéra un instant le visage tiré et la pâleur du teint de Remus, puis acquiesça.

« Plus jamais. »

Remus, rassuré, lâcha enfin la manche de James, qu'il serrait convulsivement dans son poing.

« Allez, dépêche-toi. » Fit James doucement.

Remus hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner dans la salle de classe de Philarm.

L'imposant professeur leur jeta un regard furieux, comme s'il les considérait en retard malgré la sonnerie qui n'avait pas encore retenti. Remus et James s'installèrent au dernier rang, juste derrière Narcissa et Lily.

Narcissa se retourna et fit un joli sourire aux deux Maraudeurs, tandis que Lily fusillait du regard James.

« Potter, si tu poses la question, je m'assure que ta mort soit lente et douloureuse. Et crois-moi, la sentence sera immédiatement exécutée. »

James haussa les épaules en grommelant.

« Bienvenue en cours de Sortilèges. Etant donné l'exceptionnelle arrivée de deux élèves en cours d'année, je me vois dans l'obligation de me présenter, mais je ferais cela rapidement. Miss Brown, arrêtez de discuter avant que je ne m'agace. » Déclara Philarm en dédiant un regard noir à Emilie Brown qui se recroquevilla.

Remus lança un coup d'œil amusé en direction de l'incorrigible pipelette de Gryffondor, qui semblait mortifiée par les ricanements des Serpentards.

« Mon nom est Athanase Philarm. Je vais vous enseigner cette année les Sortilèges, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Et quoi que vous puisiez en douter, il existe des sortilèges de magie blanche qui sont au moins aussi mortels que le moindre sortilège de magie noire. Je ne vous apprendrez pas ici à vous défendre ou à attaquer, mais des sortilèges d'utilité commune et qui pourtant, utilisés dans un certain contexte, peuvent tuer. »

James grimaça, ce qui fit sourire Remus – pas bien longtemps, car le professeur s'empressa de les apostropher.

« Potter, Lupin, tout cela vous fait rire, peut-être ? »

Remus rougit violemment et baissa la tête.

« Bien sûr que non, professeur ! » S'indigna James.

« Mr Potter, vous devriez apprendre que la politesse est une grande qualité. Et que cette politesse signifie que vous n'avez pas à me couper la parole. » Gronda Philarm.

« Je ne vous ai pas coupé la parole, vous aviez fini ! » S'exclama James avec un mouvement sec de la main droite.

« Asseyez-vous, Mr Potter. Vous venez de gagner deux heures de retenue. » Déclara Philarm d'une voix froide.

Un ricanement secoua les Serpentards.

« Mr Snape, puisque cela vous amuse tellement, vous viendrez avec Mr Potter, ce soir. » Lâcha le professeur sans même se retourner.

Malgré cet incident, le cours se passa sans problème particulier, malgré une anicroche entre Sirius et son cousin qui leur valut à leur tour une retenue. Philarm semblait avoir décidé de leur faire réviser tous les sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris au cours de leurs cinq années d'études en seulement deux heures et les élèves s'escrimaient donc à lancer des sortilèges d'entrave et autres _impedimenta_ tandis que leurs partenaires levaient des boucliers plus ou moins efficaces.

Remus venait de détruire la défense de James lorsqu'il surprit la conversation d'Amadeo et de Vial. Amadeo semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté à contrer les sortilèges du Serpentard, et celui-ci ne paraissait guère plus gêné par cette démonstration : il enchaînait les sortilèges très rapidement, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait, tout en discutant avec le Gryffondor.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver ainsi. » Lui fit remarquer Amadeo.

« Je suis très calme. » Répliqua Vial en assenant avec violence un sortilège sur la défense du brun.

« Je ne suis pas responsable de notre situation actuelle, Vial ! » Gronda Amadeo en rispostant.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Siffla le Serpentard. « Tu n'aurais jamais su faire ! »

Il ajouta quelque chose que Remus ne comprit pas – le dialogue était entrecoupé de phrases en français, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient se rendre compte qu'ils alternaient entre leur langue maternelle et l'anglais – et Amadeo répliqua de la même façon.

« Impressionnant. » Commenta une voix à côté de Remus.

Le loup-garou fit un bond en arrière.

« Narcissa ! N'effraie pas notre Moony ! » Rit James en tirant doucement sur une mèche de la jeune fille.

« J'ai manqué faire une crise cardiaque. » Ajouta Remus, une main sur le cœur.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver ? » S'étonna Narcissa.

Elle lui lança un de ces regards indéchiffrables dont elle avait le secret. Encore une fois, Remus se demanda si elle savait ce qu'il était réellement.

« Tu vois bien que non, princesse. » Sourit James.

« Par Merlin, James, cesse avec ce surnom ! Il n'y a pas plus déplaisant ! » Se fâcha Narcissa en écartant d'un geste agacé la main de James qui continuait à s'amuser avec les longues mèches blondes.

Remus baissa la tête en souriant.

« Mais il te va si bien ! » S'exclama James. Puis, avec un instant de réflexion, il ajouta d'un air malicieux : « Princesse. »

« Tu es absolument désespérant, James. » Se désola Narcissa en secouant la tête.

« Enfin, tu me comprends. » Fit soudain Lily en apparaissant aux côtés de son amie.

« Hé ! » Protesta James.

Lily lui dédia un regard glacial et James se tut immédiatement. Remus contint un petit rire en voyant l'air déconfit de son ami. Décidément, Lily avait tout pouvoir sur l'héritier Potter, et elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je le trouvais bête, Lily ! » Rétorqua Narcissa.

« Et pourtant… » Soupira la rousse.

« Vous parlez de quoi ? » Demanda une voix derrière Remus.

« Oh, Amadeo ! » S'exclama Lily d'un ton joyeux. « De quelque chose sans importance. »

Remus vit la douleur, puis la jalousie s'installer dans les yeux de James, puis finalement disparaître, à son grand soulagement. Amadeo jeta un regard presque accusateur à Lily, qui fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Et Narcissa, entre les deux, les fixait tour à tour, semblant voir quelque chose d'invisible au commun des mortels.

« Tu as toujours l'élastique de Lily. » Lâcha la Serpentarde.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Oui. » Sourit Amadeo. « Je n'en ai pas d'autre. »

Remus nota avec amusement que Narcissa avait, comme à son habitude, totalement détournée la conversation de part son attitude décalée. La Serpentarde croisa soudain son regard et, contre toute attente, un sourire malicieux vint remonter ses lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire, presque involontairement.

La cloche sonna, surprenant le groupe.

« C'est déjà fini ? » Demanda James en échangeant un regard avec le reste du groupe.

Remus était au moins aussi étonné que lui, et il semblait qu'aucun n'avait eu conscience du temps qui passait. Puis il sourit brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelqu'un éclata de rire derrière lui, et Remus se retrouva coincé dans l'étreinte d'un bras, qu'il reconnut sans trop de difficulté comme appartenant à Sirius. Le brun lui ébouriffa sauvagement les cheveux et il lâcha un grognement exaspéré. Il tenta de se dégager, mais le jeune Black était plus fort que lui, surtout en cette période de faiblesse qui suivait chaque pleine lune. Il soupira.

« T'es lourd, Sirius. »

« Je t'embête, Remy. » Rit Sirius en titillant une mèche des cheveux dorés.

« C'est exact, oui. »

« Tu me blesses, Remy. »

« Cela me désespère. » Ironisa Remus.

« Tu as tes règles, Remy ? » Ricana Sirius.

A cette déclaration inattendue, James éclata de rire, et Remus vit du coin de l'œil Amadeo se retenir d'en faire autant.

« Ne me force pas à être désagréable, Sirius. »

« Tu ES désagréable, Remy. »

« Remus. »

« D'accord. »

« Lâche-moi, maintenant. »

« Mais je suis bien, là, Remy. »

« Oui mais il faut qu'on sorte de la salle. »

« Tu me portes ? » Demanda Sirius en lui dédiant un long regard de cocker abandonné.

« Tu me sembles un peu trop lourd, Black. En plus de ça, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu bouches le passage, comme à ta fâcheuse habitude. » Siffla la voix glaciale de Severus Snape.

Le bras de Sirius glissa le long du coup de Remus et il frissonna en sentant l'appendice retomber avec raideur contre la hanche du chien. Sirius se retourna.

« Severus Snape. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Dans sa bouche, cela résonnait comme une insulte.

« C'est effectivement mon nom. Tu comptes prendre racine ? » Ironisa Severus.

« Je te gène, peut-être ? » Contre-attaqua Sirius.

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. » Répondit placidement Severus, même si quelque chose dans son attitude laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas aussi détendu qu'il aurait voulu le faire croire.

Sirius tremblait de rage. Remus hésitait à intervenir lorsque quelqu'un s'en chargea à sa place. Avant même de l'avoir vu se déplacer, Remus sut qu'Amadeo s'était interposé.

« Assez ! » S'écria-t-il, en étendant ses mains entre les deux ennemis.

Son éclat de voix attira les regards.

« Je ne comprends pas quel plaisir vous pouvez prendre à vous agresser ainsi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez aussi bêtes ! On croirait deux trolls en train de se disputer pour un morceau de viande ! » S'exclama-t-il.

L'insulte fit quitter les couleurs des joues de Sirius, tandis que la fureur teintait celles d'Amadeo de rouge, contraste étonnant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Severus s'était calmé, et avait même reculé de quelques pas. En revanche, Sirius irradiait de colère.

« Que sais-tu de notre situation, Larm ? » Cracha-t-il. « Qui est-tu pour me juger ? Et de quel droit portes-tu ce jugement ? »

« Et toi, qui est-tu pour décider que tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme toi ne méritent pas de vivre ? Quelle autorité supérieure t'octroie cette charge ? Croies-tu que le fait d'être le paria de ta famille te donne le droit d'attaquer tous ceux qui ne répondent pas à tes critères ? Sache qu'il y a des situations bien pires que la tienne, espèce de petit crétin prétentieux et imbu de ta propre personne ! » Cria Amadeo.

Remus sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. La colère d'Amadeo semblait avoir envahi tout l'espace autour de lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle augmentait, Sirius semblait se ratatiner sur lui-même.

Mais le plus remarquable était l'expression d'Angelus.

S'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, Remus n'y aurait prêté aucune attention, car ce qui se peignait petit à petit sur le visage du Serpentard ne se distinguait guère des expressions des autres élèves. Seulement, sur le peu qu'il pensait savoir d'Angelus, s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'Angelus Vial ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, ou du moins dans la mesure du possible.

Stupéfait, incrédule, il contemplait Amadeo sans vraiment sembler le voir.

« Ah oui, et qui ça ? Certainement pas toi. » Répliqua Sirius. « Je suis sûr que tu as été tellement chouchouté par ta famille que tu n'as jamais vu personne d'autre que tes parents… »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase.

Tout se passa très vite. Il y eut un « clac » retentissant et la trace des doigts d'Amadeo s'inscrivit en rouge sur la joue de Sirius.

Surpris, celui-ci se trouva déséquilibré et s'affala sur le sol. Il porta lentement sa main à sa joue en fixant Amadeo d'un air hébété. La français le toisa avec mépris.

« Sache qu'il faut savoir de quoi on parle avant de proférer des énormités du genre de celles que tu viens de me dire. »

Ce n'était plus la même fureur qui animait Amadeo maintenant : le feu qui l'animait quelques instant plus tôt avait disparu au profit d'une vague glaciale et cela se ressentait dans sa voix, coupante comme un couteau. C'était presque plus effrayant.

« _Mes parents sont morts. _» Siffla-t-il en français.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la classe. Du coin de l'œil, Remus vit Snape faire de même.

Finalement, le choc passé, les autres élèves se défigèrent et sortirent à leur tour de la salle en chuchotant et en jetant des œillades plus ou moins discrètes en direction de Sirius, toujours assis par terre en train de fixer la porte par laquelle était parti Amadeo.

Remus et James se précipitèrent en direction de Sirius. Remus secoua son ami, tentant tant bien que mal de le sortir de son état de choc.

« Sirius ? Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sirius tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

« Je suppose que nos positions se valent. » Souffla-t-il.

Remus hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais te lever, Sirius. » Ajouta James.

L'air sévère de James ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ces paroles : ce n'était pas un conseil, mais un ordre. Sirius acquiesça. Il se releva mais resta accroupi sur ses talons, le visage penché en avant, ses longues mèches noires retombant devant ses yeux.

« Remus ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai eu peur. »

Remus ne répondit pas.

Finalement, Sirius déplia ses longues jambes et s'étira. Se retournant sur eux, il s'exclama d'un ton joyeux, toute trace d'hébétude disparue :

« Bon, on y va ? J'ai l'estomac dans les talons. »

« Chose étonnante. » Se moqua Peter en rentrant dans la salle. « Bon, vous vous dépêchez, ça fait dix minutes que je vous attends, moi. »

Remus avait vu Peter sortir de la salle sitôt que la sonnerie avait retenti. Il n'avait donc pas pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sirius et Amadeo. Sirius en était apparemment parvenu à la même conclusion et le soulagement se peignait sur son visage.

Ils sortirent. Sirius et James se chamaillaient, derrière Peter arbitrait.

Sur le pas de la porte, Remus se retourna et embrassa la salle du regard. Il fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait semblé…

Harry était sorti furieux de la salle du cours de Sortilèges et il marchait désormais à grands pas, sans trop savoir où il allait. Au fur et à mesure que sa colère retombait, une tristesse diffuse se propageait dans son corps.

Il savait que cette situation n'était pas bonne pour lui. Il allait devenir fou.

Il se laissa glisser contre un mur.

La tapisserie en face de lui, une superbe femme aux longs cheveux noirs, lui adressa un coup d'œil compatissant lorsqu'il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, se repliant sur lui-même pour contenir sa douleur et ne pas se laisser envahir. Il se retint de pleurer, mais le fait de retenir ses sanglots finit par lui faire mal à la gorge.

Il ne supportait pas, il ne supportait tout simplement pas. Pourquoi cela se passait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde le haïssait-il à ce point ?

Il releva la tête, fixant les pierres du mur en face de lui, l'esprit vide.

Il n'entendit pas la personne arriver et ne réagit qu'en la sentant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? »

Harry sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Severus Snape. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard d'onyx du Serpentard, qui le fixait avec calme.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il en reprenant sa position initiale.

« Tu ne sais pas. » Répéta Severus avec cynisme.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Déjà quelques traits de personnalité qui laissaient entrevoir le futur professeur à la bouche pleine de sarcasmes. Harry remarqua qu'il avait tendance à séparer Severus Snape le jeune étudiant en magie du professeur de Potions aigri et haineux.

Il soupira, s'attirant un regard de Severus.

« Une personne qui m'était chère est morte parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de situer le mal là où il était vraiment. »

« Qui t'était chère. » Répéta à nouveau Severus, pensif.

« Oui. »

« Tu sous-entends que Black me voit comme le mal ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Severus n'ajouta rien et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, car il aurait été incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire sans trahir des brides du futur.

Le silence s'étendit quelques minutes.

« En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi… » Dit lentement le Serpentard.

« Lui-même ne doit pas le savoir. » Le coupa Harry. « Et c'est bien ça qui m'exaspère le plus. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Finalement, Severus se leva et épousseta rapidement sa robe.

« Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose à mon dortoir. On se verra en Potions. »

Harry acquiesça et regarda son futur professeur s'éloigner. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il l'interpella.

« Severus ! »

La Serpentard se tourna et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu aimes les Potions ? »

Severus hocha la tête puis disparut dans l'ombre du couloir tandis que Harry laissait un sourire amer fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut la femme aux cheveux noirs qui le sortit de ses pensées cette fois-ci.

« Eh bien, jeune homme, tu m'as l'air bien mélancolique. » Minauda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry lui lança une œillade intriguée. Il se releva, épousseta sa robe et fis une légère révérence.

« Amadeo Larm. » Se présenta-t-il.

« Morgane la Fay, fille d'Avalon. » Répondit la femme, apparemment ravie. « _J'ai cru comprendre que vous parliez le français_. »

« _C'est exact_. » Sourit Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

La femme lui rendit son sourire.

Elle était extraordinairement belle, avec ses yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux et ses traits d'une finesse exquise. Avec cela, elle avait un maintien gracieux et son visage portait la marque de ceux qui règnent.

Harry parlait depuis quelques instants avec Morgane. Celle-ci se révéla être une merveilleuse conteuse. Elle lui raconta l'Avalon, sa Maîtresse, la forêt de Brocéliande et Merlin, cet homme étrange.

Ce fut au terme d'une des histoires qu'Harry lui posa une question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de Viviane la Fay.

« Et que signifie ce dénominatif, ce "Fay" ? »

« La Fay. » Rectifia la femme. « Fay en lui-même ne veut rien dire, il ne désigne qu'un état. En revanche, la Fay est un titre. Cela signifie que j'étais, et ma mère avant moi, la Maîtresse des Nymphes de Grande et Petite Bretagne. La Fay actuelle est une de mes descendantes. » Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de satisfaction.

« Ce n'est pas toujours ainsi ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'indigna Morgane. « N'importe laquelle des treize Nymphes peut être La Fay. »

« Il n'y a que treize Nymphes ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui. Actuellement, six Nymphes se trouvent en France et les sept autres en Grande Bretagne. »

« La Fay ? »

« En Grande Bretagne. »

Morgane eut un petit sourire malicieux.

« Mais comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait que treize Nymphes ? Vous devez avoir eu des descendants ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Une Nymphe ne peut avoir qu'une fille à laquelle elle lèguera l'état de Nymphe. » Répondit Morgane.

Toute joie s'était retirée de son visage.

« Oh, excuse-moi. » Dit-elle soudain.

Le tableau s'écarta et laissa place à Narcissa.

« Narcissa, ma chérie ! » S'exclama Morgane. « Lily n'est pas avec toi ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

La Serpentarde fit un gentil sourire à Morgane puis se retourna vers Harry.

« Amadeo, tu descends à la Grande Salle ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Je suppose que oui. » Répondit Harry, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer la préfète.

La mère de Malefoy n'était pas celle qu'il s'était imaginé. En fait de trouver une Serpentarde froide et haineuse, il trouvait une jeune fille un peu étrange, très aristocratique, et amie de sa mère. Il ne pouvait que noter la ressemblance avec son fils, le visage fier, les pommettes hautes, le menton pointu.

« Tu as blessé Sirius ce matin. »

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix placide, une simple énonciation des faits. La tristesse et la douleur submergèrent Harry avec force.

Narcissa porta la main à sa tête et gémit. Elle trébucha, voulut se rattraper au mur, buta contre celui-ci et atterrit dans les bras d'Harry.

« Narcissa ? » Fit-il d'une voix inquiète. « Ca ne va pas ? »

« Mal à la tête. » Articula-t-elle.

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle en le repoussant. « Je vais bien ! »

Harry la regarda avec surprise. Campée sur ses deux jambes, elle le défiait avec une lueur farouche dans le regard. Elle avait sorti sa baguette.

« Calme-toi. Je ne vais pas t'agresser. » Fit-il, encore étonné.

Narcissa se détendit et rangea sa baguette. Ils reprirent le chemin de la Grande Salle dans un silence inconfortable. Autant il appréciait le silence teinté de respect de Severus, autant le mutisme de Narcissa le gênait, donnant une teinte glacée à son port aristocratique.

Il fut soulagé en arrivant devant la Grande Salle, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire possible. Il s'éloigna en direction de la table des Gryffondors, eut une bouffée de joie en apercevant la chevelure flamboyante de sa mère.

« Amadeo ! » L'appela-t-elle.

Elle tapotait le banc à côté d'elle, lui faisant signe de s'installer là. Harry s'assit en essayant de ne pas trop dévorer des yeux la jeune fille.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher de manger, le cours de Potions commence dans dix minutes. » Le pressa-t-elle.

Harry cligna des yeux. Regarda Lily. Regarda sa montre. Echangea un regard désespéré avec Lily. La préfète éclata de rire tandis que Harry attrapait rapidement quelques morceaux de pain, un bout de fromage et le pichet d'eau.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, on y va ! » Rit-elle quand il eut avalé sa dernière bouchée.

Harry éclata de rire, s'extirpa de derrière le banc et la suivit.

La salle des Potions était dans les cachots, ce qui ne surpris pas Harry, mais deux étages plus bas que celle où Rogue lui ferait cours. Et elle était beaucoup plus froide.

Le professeur de Potions était en réalité une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, à la limite de la maigreur, au visage en lame de couteau. Ses pommettes hautes, ses joues creuses te son nez un peu long contribuait à accentuer cette impression. Mais malgré cet étrange physique elle n(était pas vraiment laide. Elle était loin d'être belle, mais il y avait une bizarre harmonie dans ce corps trop long, ce visage trop maigre et ces cheveux trop ternes. Elle se déplaçait en faisant tournoyer les épais replis de sa robe en velours gris, d'une manière inimitable que Severus tenterait tant bien que mal de reproduire des années plus tard.

« Je m'appelle Ingrid Salomé. » Dit-elle. Sa voix ressemblait à son visage : elle avait tout d'une long couteau bien aiguisé. « Entendons-nous bien. Pas plus que les années précédentes je ne tolérerai d'autre bruit dans ma classe que celui de vos potions frémissantes. J'attends bien évidemment de vous que vous tendiez à des notes optimales. Cela étant dit, je vais vous donner les groupes de travail, il est hors de question que vous travailliez ainsi. »

Elle fit courir son regard sur la classe.

« Black Sirius et Vial. » Annonça-t-elle. « Potter et Evans. Lestrange et Black Narcissa. Lupin et Black Adonis. Snape et Larm. Pettigrow et Patil… »

Harry rassembla ses affaires et alla s'installer à côté de Severus, tandis que James lui faisait un petit signe d'encouragement en prenant sa place aux côtés de Lily, apparemment ravi. Harry se sentit heureux de voir ses parents à côté, mais son sourire se changea en grimace lorsqu'il vit l'expression de sa mère. Il se laissa tomber à côté du prodige des potions.

« Les groupes de travail resteront les mêmes jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vous travaillerez ensemble en cours, ainsi que pour le dossier de travail à me rendre fin mai. Nous aborderons cette année les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs et je souhaite vous voir approfondir vos connaissances à ce sujet. Le thème de vos dossiers portera donc là-dessus, le sujet plus approfondi est libre. Minimum 15 rouleaux de parchemins à rendre le 26 mai au plus tard. »

Voilà le mentor de Snape, songea Harry.

« Je vous laisse maintenant faire votre potion de camouflage. » Ajouta-t-elle en agitant sa baguette.

Un murmure parcourut la classe.

« Quelque chose à y redire ? » Siffla Salomé d'une voix peu amène.

« Professeur, cette potion n'entre pas dans le programme de sixième année. » Fit remarquer Narcissa.

« Croyez-vous que je m'intéresse à cela ? » Répliqua la femme en fusillant du regard la préfète.

« Professeur, la plupart des étudiants en préparatoire médicomagie sont incapables de réaliser cette potion. » Répondit Narcissa d'un ton égal.

« Sachez, Miss Black, que ces étudiants sont des incompétents et que je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'ils sont ou ne sont pas capables de faire. Personnellement, je vous enseigne tout ce qu'il me semble vous être utile, dans le présent ou dans le futur. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, et je doute que le Lord Noir ou l'un de ses Mangemorts s'intéressent à votre niveau si par malheur vous vous trouviez en face de lui. »

Il y eut un très gros silence dans la classe.

« Maintenant, je vous prie de vous mettre au travail. » Ordonna Salomé sur un ton péremptoire.

« Larm, va chercher la poudre d'ailes de fées. » Dit la voix de Severus.

Harry détourna les yeux du professeur de potions et revint sur le visage de Severus.

« Je vais essayer de découvrir ce que c'est. » Répondit-il, vaguement écoeuré à la pensée d'arracher ses ailes à une fée.

Severus fit une grimace évocatrice.

Arrivé devant l'étagère, il laissa courir ses doigts sur les différents pots (« poudre d'ailes de fées, poudres d'ailes de fées… ») lorsque ses appendices rencontrèrent cinq protubérances inconnues, juste au niveau du seul pot contenant une quelconque poudre.

« Vire tes doigts de là, Larm. » Fit une voix qu'il n'a aucun mal à reconnaître.

Il se détourna lentement et lança un regard de défi à Malefoy, tout en refermant ses doigts sur le pot. Cependant, Malefoy anticipa et referma violemment les siens, écrasant par là même ceux de Harry qui poussa un petit cri de douleur et un juron fleuri. Lentement, son autre main descendit en direction du flanc de Malefoy et il pinça sauvagement la peau sous l'épaisseur des robes. Malefoy poussa un cri inarticulé et lâcha le pot, dont Harry se saisit avant de filer.

Arrivé devant son chaudron, il rencontra le regard amusé et légèrement interloqué de Severus.

« Ce n'est pas à Gryffondor que tu aurais dû aller, mais à Serpentard. » Déclara le brun en versant la poudre de fées dans le chaudron, où la potion se mit à tourbillonner avant de prendre une teinte violette.

Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire – ou du moins ce qui lui semblait être un sourire, mais vu le regard que Severus lui lança, il devait plus s'agir d'une grimace. Malefoy passa à côté lui en lui jetant un regard venimeux, et le coup de pied dans le tibia ne passa pas bien loin.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Larm. » Murmura soudain Severus, les yeux fixés sur le livre.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

« Il faut extraire les particules d'écailles de sirène à l'aide d'un sortilège. Seulement, il se trouve que je suis parfaitement incapable de faire cela tout seul. » Expliqua Severus en relevant la tête.

Harry le fixa, interloqué. Severus Snape incapable de faire une potion seul ? Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte du délabrement physique dans lequel se trouvait Severus. Les yeux soulignés de cernes au moins aussi importantes que celles de Remus Lupin après la Pleine Lune, le teint pâle, Severus semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres. Ses mouvements étaient nerveux, s'arrêtaient parfois en pleine course, revenaient.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu n'es pas capable de le faire du tout. » Fit-il remarquer. « Je vais le faire. »

Severus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

« Exorto écailles de sirène. » Marmonna Harry en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de la potion.

Lentement, les particules s'élevèrent en un scintillant nuage violet. En dessous, la potion devint rouge, rouge sang, signe qu'elle était terminée. Mais Harry ne s'y intéressa pas. Il était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait au travers du nuage de particules qu'il venait d'extraire.

« Inorto. » Murmura une voix à côté de lui.

Les particules disparurent brusquement de son chant de vision.

« Alors, Mr Larm, on se laisse avoir au charme des écailles de sirène ? » Chuchota Salomé à côté de lui en agitant un flacon où les minuscules particules s'agitaient en tous sens. « Ce n'est pas très intelligent. Enfin, vous avez tout de même fait un excellent travail avec cette potion. » Ajouta-t-elle en remplissant un second flacon du liquide rouge, lequel s'étiqueta magiquement aux noms de Severus Snape et Amadeo Larm avant d'aller tranquillement se ranger sur le bureau du professeur.

Harry soupira. La sonnerie sonna, et il se hâta de ranger ses affaires, tandis que les autres élèves achevaient leur potion. Il fut le premier à sortir de la classe.

Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à sortir. Harry les entendit sans les voir, puis les Maraudeurs passèrent à côté de lui, apparemment pressés, Sirius le bousculant au passage.

Harry le regarda partir, le ventre tordu par la douleur, les yeux piquants.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Narcissa.

« Je ne pleure pas. » Répondit-il en portant la main à ses yeux pour vérifier.

« Moi, je sais que tu pleures. » Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton définitif.

« Narcissa, laisse-le tranquille. » Murmura Lily en tirant sur la manche de son ami.

« Mais il est si triste ! » Rétorqua Narcissa en se détournant de Harry.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Allez, viens. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner avec un sentiment vague d'incompréhension. Narcissa Black… Jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer ainsi.

Il resta planté là quelques secondes, puis la voix de Severus l'interpella.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Larm ? »

« Pas grand-chose, pour le moment. » Soupira Harry.

« Je vais faire un tour dans le parc, si tu veux venir. »

Harry le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Severus Snape serait-il subitement devenu sociable ? l était agréable de découvrir que le terrifiant professeur de Potions avait un jour été un adolescent (presque) comme les autres. Il opina néanmoins et suivit Severus.

« Tu sais, je trouve ça vraiment étrange que tu sois à Gryffondor. » Dit Severus au bout d'un moment.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as honte d'être ami avec moi et tu te justifies en me voyant Serpentard ? » Grinça Harry.

Severus le dévisagea d'un air interloqué.

« Ami… » Murmura-t-il. « Oui, je suppose qu'on peut se dire amis. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu d'ami, Severus ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler mes compagnons de dortoir des amis. » Dit Severus d'un air songeur. « Quand aux autres élèves… »

Harry lui fit signe qu'il savait. Cible favorite des Maraudeurs, personne n'aurait jamais pris le risque de s'exposer aux farces des quatre Gryffondors pour le seul plaisir de la compagnie de Severus Snape, le vil Serpentard aux cheveux gras. Son cœur se serra en songeant que son père et son parrain, les deux personnes qu'il admirait le plus au monde, même s'il n'avait jamais connu le premier, n'étaient an fait que d'insupportables et prétentieux gamins.

« Tu… »

Il leva la main en direction de Severus qui le regardait bizarrement, puis finalement la laissa retomber.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. » Sourit-il en secouant la tête.

Severus haussa un sourcil ironique.

« Tu me vois ravi de te l'entendre dire. Je pensais que personne ne se rendrait jamais compte de mon immense valeur. » Plaisanta-t-il, sardonique.

Harry rit, Severus sourit, ce qui lui allait singulièrement bien.

« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. » Dit Harry en cessant brusquement de rire.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'effaça. Il grogna en guise de réponse, et Harry rit de nouveau.

« Tu es vraiment une personne intéressante, petit serpent. »

Severus le dévisagea une nouvelle fois. Harry détourna le regard, gêné, et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient déjà au milieu du parc. Il pria silencieusement pour que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer de l'agaçant regard de Severus. Et le salut arriva en la personne d'Hagrid.

Le géant arrivait de la Forêt Interdite, pour peu qu'Harry puisse en juger. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il avait des bouts de branches et des feuilles dans sa barbe et une énorme balafre sur l'avant-bras gauche.

« Tiens, Amadeo ! » S'exclama-t-il en agitant une de ses énormes mains.

En quelques secondes, il fut devant eux.

« Et toi, tu es… ? » Ajouta-t-il. « Le petit génie en potions, Severus Snape, non ? »

Severus se détourna en marmonnant, ses joues s'ornant lentement de rouge, ce qui s'accordait très mal avec le vert de sa cravate.

« Mrs Salomé parle souvent de toi. » Continua Hagrid sans se soucier des joues de plus en plus brûlantes de Serpentard. « Il paraît que tu fais véritablement des miracles en potions… »

« Hagrid, je pense que vous le gênez… » Fit remarquer Harry, tout en tentant tant bien que mal de contenir le monumental fou rire qui menaçait de lui fendre les côtes.

Severus le foudroya du regard.

« Allons, allons, des compliments n'ont jamais tué personne. » Dit Hagrid en tapotant la tête de Severus, qui grimaça de douleur. « Bon, que diriez-vous de venir prendre un thé ? » Proposa-t-il en désignant sa cabane, quelques mètres plus loin.

Harry hocha la tête, ignorant les grands signes de dénégation que Severus lui faisait dans le dos du demi géant.

« Surtout, ne touche pas aux gâteaux. » Chuchota Harry à Severus dès qu'Hagrid eut le dos tourné.

« J'aurais autant préféré ne pas avoir à toucher au thé. » Grogna Severus sur le même ton, en le fusillant méthodiquement du regard.

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. » Murmura Harry, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

« Devenir ami avec ce garde-chasse dégénéré n'a jamais fait parti de mes priorités. » Grogna Severus.

« Ah, l'étroitesse d'esprit des Serpentards. » Soupira Harry, tout en pinçant sauvagement le flanc de Severus qui hurla de douleur.

Hagrid se retourna, surpris, Severus se jeta sur Harry et le Gryffondor s'étouffait de rire, au sol, allongé sous le poids de Severus qui tentait de l'étrangler, malgré ses virulentes protestations.

Finalement, Severus le libéra et Harry le regarda, étonné de voir le froid Serpentard avec les joues rouges et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Hagrid partit dans un gros rire à côté de lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Eh bien, petit, tu me sembles avoir un pouvoir assez important. Pour dérider un Serpentard, il faut bien ça ! »

Severus se retourna et lança un regard meurtrier à Hagrid.

« Elle avait des yeux revolvers… » Chantonna Harry.

Le Serpentard et le garde-chasse se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués.

« Chanson moldue. » Expliqua Harry que le fou rire menaçait de reprendre.

« Comment connais-tu des chansons moldues, toi ? » Demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai longtemps vécu chez des moldus. » Expliqua Harry d'un ton joyeux, sans s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Severus haussa un sourcil – le haussement de sourcil entrait dans la composition d'une grande partie des expressions faciales de Severus Snape, remarque Harry – mais le Gryffondor éluda, se sentant de trop bonne humeur pour gâcher ce moment avec le souvenir des Dursley.

« Bon bon bon. » Dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. « Si nous nous dépêchions ? L'heure du thé va bientôt être dépassé. »

Harry acquiesça en se précipitant dans le sillage du demi géant, plus calmement suivi de Severus.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cabane. Severus jeta un regard dédaigneux autour de lui, Harry lui écrasa le pied, le Serpentard poussa un juron et ils s'assirent autour de la table pendant que Hagrid mettait l'eau à bouillir.

« Prenez des gâteaux, en attendant. » Proposa Hagrid en leur tendant une boîte en fer blanc.

Severus jeta un regard à Harry, qui secoua la tête avec un air catastrophé.

« Non merci. » Dit-il. « Je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Oh. » Dit Hagrid. « Et toi, Amadeo ? »

Harry secoua la tête en écartant les mains.

« Non, sinon je ne pourrais rien manger ce soir. »

Hagrid le regarda avec une pointe de déception, puis il haussa les épaules et enfourna un des biscuits. Le bruit de sa première bouchée retentit assez durement dans le silence et Severus lança un regard reconnaissant à Harry.

La théière siffla. Hagrid s'en saisit et versa l'eau dans trois tasses, avant d'y ajouter le thé.

« Attention c'est chaud. » Prévint-il en déposant les tasses devant Harry et Severus. « Alors Amadeo, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ? »

« Intéressant. » Dit Harry en se saisissant de la tasse.

La chaleur du thé se répandit dans ses doigts et il faillit fermer les yeux sous l'influence de la douce tiédeur.

« Je suis surtout impatient d'arriver au cours de Duel. Parce que la seule expérience que j'ai eu dans le domaine du Duel a été assez… désagréable. » Continua-t-il en trempant les lèvres dans le thé.

Il retint un petit cri en sentant le liquide bouillant entrer en contact avec ses lèvres, mais il aspira tout de même une longue gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge.

« Et puis le professeur a l'air… intéressant. » Ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

« C'est vrai. » Confirma Severus, prenant enfin la parole. « Mais ce qui me semble étonnant, c'est que les trois nouveaux professeurs sont tous très jeunes. Ersyl et Lorth doivent avoir tout au plus 22 ans. »

« 21. » Précisa Hagrid. « Le professeur Lorth a 21 ans. Et je peux vous assurer que ses cours seront intéressants. Il sort d'une formation à Salem. »

Severus siffla. Harry regarda Hagrid puis Severus, puis encore Hagrid. Renonçant à comprendre par ses propres moyens, il se pencha vers le Serpentard et lui tira la manche.

« Severus ? Qu'est ce que c'est que Salem ? » Demanda-t-il.

Apparemment, sa question n'était pas très fine. Pas du tout, même, au vu de l'expression interloquée de Severus.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Salem ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti de chez moi. » Confessa Harry.

« Oui ben tu devais y être sacrément bien enfermé, parce que pour ne pas connaître le nom de la plus célèbre université de magie du monde. »

« La plus célèbre… ? » Répéta Harry.

« …université du monde, oui. » Compléta Severus.

« Mais je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Poudlard ! »

« Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Poudlard est un collège ! Pas une université ! » Répliqua Severus en regardant Harry comme s'il avait affaire à un attardé.

Harry eut le bon goût de rougir.

« Oh, et euh, Salem est dans quel pays ? »

« Etats-Unis. » Soupira Severus en prenant sa tête dans sa main. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne saches pas cela. Tu n'écoutes jamais en Histoire de la Magie ou quoi ? »

« Eh ben… Non, pas vraiment. » Avoua Harry. « Mon professeur n'était pas très passionnant. »

Severus eut un petit rire.

« Tiens, ça me fait penser à Binns… »

Et pour cause ! pensa Harry.

« Donc, Salem est très importante pour le monde sorcier. » Reprit Severus. « Comme elle est très célèbre, elle a beaucoup de demandes d'étudiants, mais son examen d'entrée est drastique. En général, ce sont même des examinateurs qui choisissent les éléments les plus prometteurs dans les collèges. Par exemple, à la précédente session, six élèves de Poudlard ont été sélectionnés. Enfin, je crois, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de Salem de faire étalage de ses étudiants. Mais pour faire bref, tout ce que tu dois savoir sur Salem c'est que les sorciers qui en sortent sont généralement extraordinairement puissants. »

Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Salem…

« Et donc vous dites que Lorth vient de Salem… » Fit Severus en se tournant vers Hagrid.

« Le professeur Lorth. » Corrigea Hagrid. « Et tu peux me tutoyer. Oui il vient de Salem, du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Dans ce cas, l'année promet d'être intéressante. » Dit le Serpentard en se laissant aller dans sa chaise, une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix. « Un vrai Duelliste comme professeur… »

Un bruit soudain l'empêcha d'exprimer plus loin ses pensées. La collision brutale entre un oiseau et la vitre de l'unique fenêtre de la cabane de Hagrid en était manifestement à l'origine.

« Dieu que cet animal est bête ! » Gémit Severus en se levant.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et une pie entra dans la pièce en pépiant violemment. Elle se posa sur l'épaule du Serpentard en l'invectivant de petits bruits aigus. Voyant que Severus ne lui accordait aucune attention, elle finit par lui pinçait l'oreille en guise de représailles.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas reconnaître une fenêtre ouverte d'une fenêtre fermée, stupide ! » S'exclama Severus en repoussant l'oiseau qui alla s'écraser sur la table, juste à côté de la main d'Harry.

Celui-ci rit et attrapa délicatement la pie. Il décrocha doucement la lettre de la patte du volatile et le tendit à Severus qui se massait l'oreille en grognant de douleur, le tout sans cesser de caresser l'oiseau qui roucoulait sous ses doigts.

Severus haussa un sourcil en décachetant sa lettre.

« Je dois avoir des hallucinations. » Gronda-t-il. « Mon oiseau passe son temps à bouffer toutes les parties de mon corps qu'il y a à sa portée et la voilà qui se prend pour un pigeon dans les mains d'un garçon qu'elle connaît depuis cinq minutes. »

Harry rit de nouveau tandis que la pie sautait sur ses pattes pour émettre une trille furieuse en direction de son propriétaire.

Severus déplia sa lettre d'une léger mouvement du poignet tout en adressant un reniflement méprisant à son oiseau.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait sa lettre, Harry vit son visage perdre toute couleur. A la fin, ses mains tremblaient de rage et il froissa le parchemin dans un mouvement compulsif.

Il resta un instant debout, les poings serrés à s'en faire saigner, le corps parcourut de frissons incontrôlables.

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Severus ? » Demanda Harry d'une vois inquiète en le rattrapant.

La pie sauta devant les pieds de son propriétaire en poussant des petits cris inquiets. Severus lança un coup de pied violent qui manqua de quelques centimètres seulement sa cible.

« Severus, calme-toi. » Ordonna Harry d'un ton ferme.

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? » S'exclama Severus. « Mon père m'annonce qu'il a enfin trouvé ma future femme ! »

Harry le regarda, le souffle coupé.

« Ta future femme ? » Articula-t-il.

« Ma future femme. » Répéta le Serpentard. « Ils m'ont fiancés, ces porcs ! »

Harry claqua de la langue d'un air désapprobateur.

« Langage, Severus. »

« Ce sont des porcs. »

« Bon, et quel est le problème ? » Demanda Harry.

Severus le dévisagea comme s'il était fou.

« Attends, je te dis qu'on m'a fiancé (contre mon gré, entre parenthèses), que je n'ai jamais vu celle qu'on veut me faire épouser et tu me demandes quel est le problème ? » S'écria Severus.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à me hurler dessus. » Dit-il froidement. « Quant à ma question, je ne vois effectivement pas ce qui vaut la peine de s'énerver ainsi. Après tout, tu n'en es pas encore à l'épouser. »

« Tais-toi ! » Hurla Severus. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles alors tais-toi ! »

En trois enjambées, Harry fut devant lui.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à me hurler dessus. » Répéta-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

Severus se calma instantanément.

« Lâche-moi. » Dit-il.

Harry le regarda, surpris, puis il remarqua qu'il avait saisi le col de Severus. Et, malgré le fait que celui-ci ait cinq bons centimètres de plus que lui, il ne se sentait pas le plus petit. Il relâcha son étreinte.

Severus fit un pas sur le côté en époussetant sa robe.

Sa pie sauta brusquement sur son épaule en enfonçant ses pattes dans la chair. Severus l'envoya balader en poussant un cri de douleur.

« Mais c'est pas possible, cet animal veut me tuer ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » Rit Harry en gratouillant la tête du volatile.

« Freud. » Grogna Severus en massant son épaule.

Harry s'étrangla de rire.

« Parce qu'elle est bourrée de mécanismes si complexes qu'il faudrait remonter jusqu'à son enfance pour comprendre ce qui peut bien passer dans cette tête de piaf. » Se justifia Severus.

« Tu sais que Freud s'intéressait beaucoup aux rêves et à la sexualité ? »

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de ma pie. » S'étouffa Severus.

« Tes parents t'ont laissés l'appeler comme ça ? »

« Mes parents ne sauraient pas se servir d'une simple cafetière, alors Freud, ça leur passe complètement au-dessus de la tête. »

Il se tourna vers Harry.

Le Gryffondor lui fit un grand sourire.

« Toi, tu es quelqu'un. » Soupira Severus.

« Severus, tu es proche de ta famille ? » Demanda Harry à brûle-point, tout en sachant que le Serpentard ne lui dirai pas la vérité.

« De ma mère, oui. » Répondit laconiquement le Serpentard.

Harry ne poussa pas plus loin.

« On va se promener ? » S'exclama-t-il brusquement en s'éloignant.

« Amadeo ! C'est la Forêt Interdite par là ! » Cria Severus derrière lui.

« Justement ! » Répondit Harry en se retournant.

Se retourner n'avait pas été une bonne idée, il s'en rendit compte lorsque le vent plaqua ses cheveux sur son visage. Puis son cerveau enregistra les longues mèches devant ses yeux.

« Oh non ! » S'exclama-t-il en portant la main à ses cheveux. « J'ai perdu mon élastique ! »

Sous ses doigts, il sentit la masse compacte d'un nœud qui avait profité du vent pour se former.

« Arg. » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Une tape sur son crâne lui fit relever les yeux.

« Idiot. » Fit Severus en lui tendant l'élastique de Lily. « Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, n'est ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-il en parlant de la couleur rouge du ruban.

Harry lui tira la langue.

« Tu es d'une affligeante puérilité. » Nota le Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor fit une petite courbette.

« En tant qu'adolescent, j'estime que j'ai encore le droit de faire montre d'immaturité un petit moment. » Répliqua-t-il.

« En tant qu'adolescent, ou parce que tu es loin de chez toi ? » Demanda Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Très loin de chez moi. » Rit Harry.

Il savait que son rire sonnait faux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Poudlard ? »

Il cessa de rire.

« On ne nous a pas trop demandé notre avis. » Murmura-t-il.

« Tu sais qu'on est presque dans la Forêt Interdite ? » Continua Severus.

Harry acquiesça en souriant.

« Tu sais que mourir n'est pas dans l'ordre de mes priorités ? »

« Tu n'es jamais rentré dans la Forêt Interdite. » S'amusa Harry.

« Si, pour aller chercher des ingrédients pour des potions. »

« Non. Je parie que tu n'es jamais vraiment allé dedans, là où résident les vrais habitants de la Forêt. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de les rencontrer, de toute façon. » Rétorqua Severus.

« Ce que tu peux être cynique. » Soupira Harry.

« C'est ma principale qualité. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça doit être du côté des défauts. » Ironisa le Gryffondor.

Il se prit une nouvelle tape sur le crâne.

« Brute. » Marmotta-t-il.

Severus tira sur la queue de cheval en guise de représailles.

« Amadeo, tu t'es attaché les cheveux n'importe comment. » Soupira-t-il en contemplant l'œuvre de Harry.

« Jamais eu à les attacher avant. » Baragouina le propriétaire de la tignasse.

« Si tu ne les attaches pas mieux tu auras bientôt à les couper. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir ! » Rétorqua Harry.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un. » Sourit Severus en secouant la tête.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu le dis. » Remarqua Harry.

« Je sais. »

« Je suis flatté. »

« Fais gaffe à ta tête ou tu pourras plus passer par la porte. »

« Ca veut dire qu'on est amis ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, oui. » Répondit Severus après une hésitation.

Harry tendit sa main, et Severus la serra.

* * *

End of the chapter, I WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN (ne faites pas attention, c'est juste que j'ai **un peu** passé du temps dessus…)

Oh et pour ceux qui auraient de faux espoirs : ce ne sera pas un Harry/Severus ;p (s'pas Anyssia ? ;p)

**RARs :**

Merci à gaelle gryffondor (je continue, je continue), Orphée Potter (Sirius fait la gueule à Amadeo paske je suis une sadique et que d'abord je vois pas pourquoi ce serait tout de suite la grande amitié entre eux, na !), Anyssia (Harry évolue, que veux-tu. Et puis il a jamais pu être dans les jupes de papa-maman, alors je vois mal pourquoi il commencerait maintenant…), Tsukiyo Yanagisawa (eh oui, ce qu'il y a de décevant avec les Portes, c'est que c'est pas yaoi XD), Heera (espèce de 2 ! J'ai jamais dit que Harry et Dray finiraient ensemble dans cette fic, arrêtez de me harceler !), Nathy Potter, mùtyy, Mimi, Solanor.

Melhuiwen : Coucou ! Je suis, comme d'habitude, hyper contente de constater que ma fic plait… Je surprends avec l'amitié Lily-Narcissa ? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de fics où cette possibilité était traitée (possibilité qui n'est d'ailleurs pas plus improbables que certaines autres qui sont pourtant surexploitées…). Le sujet des Runes sera abordé plus longuement dans la suite, dans les chapitres 10 et 11 je pense. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il me vaudra une jolie review (non, ce n'est pas du chantage)

May : Ton chap préféré est le 6 ? Pourtant il ne se passe pas grand-chose… C'est plutôt dans ce chapitre qu'il se passe des choses… Par contre, pitié, ne viens pas me dire que c'est TROP original, ce n'est JAMAIS assez original. Et surtout ne redis pas des trucs comme tu dis à la fin, je vais plus pouvoir passer par la porte tellement ma tête aura gonflé !

Crazysnape : Bien sûr que la relation Lily-Narcissa est étrange ! Ca n'aurait pas d'intérêt sinon ;p Pour les états d'âme de Ryry, les réponses viendront plus tard, au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera, mais bon, je pensais que ça se comprendrait facilement… Ensuite, James est effectivement plus « mature » que Sirius, mais ça tient plus de l'environnement dans lequel il a été élevé que d'une personnalité propre (enfin, à mon humble avis). Et Sirius est méchant paske quand il est Maraudeur c'est qu'un ptit con arrogant et prétentieux. Et d'ailleurs, ça lui retombe comme il faut sur le nez, dans ce chap XD Ensuite, pour l'histoire de Narcissa, j'ai l'impression que je me suis embarquée dans un truc pas folichon : il va falloir que je décrive tout ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'on passe de la Serpentarde dédaigneuse mais gentille à la Mangemorte méprisante que JKR nous décrit dans le tome 4. Et Lucius entre bientôt en scène…

Mydaya : Merci pour les compliments, tout d'abord… Ensuite, tu poses quelques questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre étant sous le sceau du non-spoiler (pk Narc' et Harry sente James arriver, comment Harry calme Narc', etc…) mais je peux te dire que tu te trompes sur le fait que tu lies ça avec les Runes (qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ça). Harry est effectivement plus sympathique lorsque son influence serpentardesque ressort, et si je l'ai fait comme ça, c'est parce que ça me semblait bien coller avec son évolution du tome 5. Ensuite, comme je le disais à certaines personnes plus haut, Sirius et Harry ne s'entendent pas parce que 1) je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait tout de suite le grand amour entre eux sous prétexte qu'ils se connaîtront dans le futur et 2) parce que Sirius est un insupportable petit con dans sa jeunesse. Et pis et pis le face à face Harry/Dray m'a servi à aiguiser un peu la curiosité de Lily et Narc'… Harry n'attend que de mourir à cause des évènements du tome 5. Et pour les ASPICs de Narc', ça s'arrangera dans les chapitres à venir.

Lee-NC-Kass : Coucou les folles ! Je continuerai à hurler au harcèlement si je veux, d'abord ! Et arrêtez de faire des sous-entendus Narcissa ne sera peut-être pas « belle-maman » ! Enfin, chuis quand même contente que ça vous ai plu, et je suppose que vous avez dû être contentes en retrouvant Morgane dans ce chapitre XD

Vy : Ah ben je les aurais attendu ces reviews Bon, tu as raison sur certains points : j'ai effectivement mis les Serpents et les Lions ensemble pendant les cours par pure flemme. Par contre, si Lily et Narcissa sont tellement « idéalisées », c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un point de vue extérieur, et comme personne ne les connaît vraiment… Enfin bon. En tout cas, j'espère que tu es contente de retrouver ton POV favori, parce que j'en ai vraiment chié pour l'écrire ! Voilaaaaaaaaaa…

Naya : chap 1 : peste.

Chap 2 : Ramasse ton frère, surtout qu'il risque de pas finir avec Harry, alors il a pas intérêt à m'embêter.

Chap 3 : La bébête s'appelle Mangemorts…

Chap 4 : Je t'ai dit de ramasser ton frère èé

Chap 5 : Euh, Naya, pourrais-tu arrêtez les sous-entendus sur ce couple ? ILS NE FINIRONT PEUT-ETRE PAS ENSEMBLE ! Grrrr.

Chap 6 : Eh noooooooon, tout faux XD

Kyûrane : C'est gentil tous ces compliments ? Tu sais que je t'aime twa ? Bon, tout ça pour dire que Lily et Narcissa sont effectivement très spéciales, que Narcissa est bien l'incarnation de la classe même si elle va devenir Mangemorte et que faut pas être jalouse, tu écris bien mieux que moi. Allez, je t'adore ma femme chérie, en espérant que ce chapitre t'a plu.

* * *

1 Désolée, mais je préfère largement la version anglaise à la version française. 


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur : **Koyomi

**Base : **Harry Potter, on se refait pas.

**Titre : **La Malédiction des Runes

**Couples : **Aucun pour le moment.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne me fais AUCUN fric sur leur dos ! Maintenant, si vous pouviez me relâcher…

**Rappels :** Amadeo Larm – nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter

Angelus Vial – nom d'emprunt de Draco Malefoy

Asmodée Hanel – nouvelle infirmière

Andréas Carnas – nouveau professeur de Runes

Athanase Philarm – professeur de Sortilèges

Alban et Cassandra Potter – parents de James

Barthélemy et Elisabeth Potter – Grands-parents paternels de James

Iris et Edgus Lupin – parents de Remus

Edith et Mattéo Pettigrow – parents de Peter

Amandine Weasley et Améthyste Parkinson – Enchanteresses

Esther Sylphid – nouvelle professeur de Magie Antique

Romaric Lorth – nouveau professeur de Duel

Elias Ersyl – nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

Rabastan Lestrange et Evan Rosier – camarades de dortoir de Draco

Adonis Black – camarade de dortoir de Draco, cousin de Sirius

Regulus Black – frère de Sirius

Ingrid Salomé – professeur de Potions

**Notes :** Je joue au yo-yo avec le nombre de pages…

Ce qui se trouve en _« italique » _est en français dans le texte (ben oui, faut bien que je fasse apparaître les différences)

**Résumé : **Harry et Drago, transportés en 1976 grâce à une pierre gravée de runes, rencontrent leurs parents respectifs. Beaucoup de nouveaux professeurs, et des matières inédites : nos deux chouchous se retrouvent à apprendre le Duel et la Magie Antique. Tandis que Harry recueille un faucon pèlerin et se lie d'amitié avec Severus, Draco se fait remarquer du côté des Serpentards.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Entre discussions plus ou moins sérieuses et crises de terreur, notre joyeuse bande commence enfin à se remettre au travail. Suite à un cours de Sortilèges s'achevant par une altercation entre Sirius et Severus, Harry giffle son parrain. Les premières bases d'une amitié apparassent entre Severus et Harry et ce dernier fait connaissance avec Morgane la Fay. Le premier cours de Potions dévoile une professeur exigeante et prometteuse de bien des souffrances. Harry et Severus se rendent ensuite chez Hagrid, où le Serpentard reçoit un courrier lui annonçant que sa future épouse a été désignée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 8

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

James Potter mangeait. Plus exactement, James Potter enfournait une bouchée de pommes de terre sautées accompagnées bien d'une délicieuse sauce – dont il ne savait pas exactement la composition, mais cela ne revêtait aucune espèce d'importance – lorsque le coude de son voisin de table (Remus) s'enfonça dans la partie supérieure de son torse (ses côtes), causant des dommages matériels assez considérables (notamment l'apparition d'une tache de sauce sur sa robe). Il manqua recracher.

« Remus ! » S'indigna-t-il en frottant sa robe avec sa serviette.

Son ami lui fit signe de se taire et lui désigna l'entrée de la Grande Salle d'un mouvement du menton, l'air ébahi.

James comprit rapidement pourquoi, au moment même où ses yeux se posaient sur le centre de l'attention générale.

Amadeo et Snape – par Merlin, Snape ! – venaient d'entrer. Le français parlait en riant et en faisant de grands gestes et Snape faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Puis Amadeo dit quelque chose et reçut une tape sur le haut du crâne.

James en resta bouche bée.

Snape venait de faire une démonstration d'affection – car James ne pouvait désigner autrement ce que le Serpentard venait de faire. Rien que la chose en elle-même valait la peine de faire une crise d'apoplexie en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, mais en plus de cela, il l'avait fait envers la personne d'un Gryffondor ! Certes, un Gryffondor de fraîche date, mais tout de même ! Par le sang, Snape !

« Remus, je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans mes pommes de terre. » Articula-t-il lentement. « J'ai des hallucinations. Je vois des choses étranges. »

Remus ne répondit pas, mais cela ne perturba pas James – pour autant que l'image d'un loup-garou dont la mâchoire rasait le sol puisse le perturber, ce qu'il voyait avait beaucoup plus d'impact sur son pauvre petit cerveau torturé.

James vit Amadeo ajouter quelque chose en se penchant vers le Serpentard. Celui-ci lui dédia un regard noir et le français s'éloigna en direction de la table Gryffondorienne en riant doucement tandis que Snape se laissait tomber à côté de Narcissa. Quant à Amadeo, il s'installa à côté de Lily, juste assez loin de James pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre leur conversation.

Mais sa curiosité (qu'il savait fort mal placée, au demeurant) fut bien vite détournée car Dumbledore se leva et frappa trois fois dans ses mains.

« S'il vous plaît. » Dit-il d'une voix forte. « Je souhaiterais vous faire part de deux nouvelles qui, j'en suis sûr, procureront à tous le plus grand plaisir. »

En réponse à ces mots, un silence religieux gagna peu à peu les élèves.

« La première nouvelle concerne la reprise des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Comme toutes les années précédentes, les élèves de la troisième à la cinquième année pourront accéder au village dans la limite des sorties organisées. Les élèves des sessions supérieures auront l'autorisation de s'y rendre tous les week-ends, de façon libre, ainsi que le mercredi après-midi. »

Une ovation salua la nouvelle. Dumbledore laissa l'éclat retomber en souriant avec amusement.

« Quant à la seconde annonce, il s'agit, bien entendu, de la reprise de la saison de Quidditch. Je tiens donc à rappeler aux Capitaines de Gryffondor et Serdaigle que leurs équipes respectives devront impérativement être complètes avant la fin du mois de Septembre. Cela étant dit, je vais vous laisser reprendre votre repas. » Acheva le vieil homme d'un air malicieux.

A peine eut-il achevé sa tirade que la Grande Salle entière explosa sous les discussions agitées des élèves.

Sirius se tourna vers James, excité comme une puce, délaissant pour la première fois du repas la midinette de cinquième année avec laquelle il roucoulait depuis le début du repas.

« Comment on va faire pour l'attrapeur ? » Demanda-t-il.

James vit la cinquième année se renfrogner dans son dos, vexée d'être ainsi délaissée au simple profit d'un sport qu'elle jugeait sûrement idiot. James lui dédia son plus beau sourire.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit James en haussant les épaules. « Il faudra demander à Jessica. »

Sirius éclata de rire, de ce rire rauque qui rappelait toujours à James la forme animale de son ami.

Sirius jouait au poste de poursuiveur gauche, ce qui n'avait pas toujours été le cas : l'année où il avait intégré l'équipe, en tant que batteur, était aussi celle où Jessica Ambers avait accédé au stade de capitaine. Et celle-ci avait eu vite fait de retirer la batte des mains du traître de la Famille Black, jugeant qu'il était préférable pour les résultats de l'équipe qu'il seconde James qui quant à lui était poursuiveur central, le meneur de jeu, un poste dont il était particulièrement fier – ce qui lui valait d'ailleurs souvent des méchancetés de la part de Lily.

« Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas trouver mieux qu'Asturius. » Dit James sans réelle conviction.

Sirius grogna. Leur ancien attrapeur avait toujours réussi à lier son jeu avec celui de ses partenaires, ce que peu de joueurs parvenaient à faire, entre ceux qui attrapaient le vif d'or trop tôt, empêchant l'équipe de regagner les points perdus autre part, ou ceux qui l'attrapaient trop tard, lorsque l'équipe adverse avait trop de points d'avances. Et il ne parlait pas de ceux qui ne l'attrapaient pas du tout.

« On verra bien. » Lâcha James en haussant les épaules.

« Non, on ne verra pas bien, Potter. » Gronda une voix derrière lui.

James se retourna.

« Jessica, quel plaisir ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Jessica Parker, capitaine et gardienne de l'équipe de Gryffondor, était une fille trop grande et trop maigre, avec de longs cheveux châtains trop épais qui donnaient à sa tête une taille proportionnellement inadaptée au reste de son corps. Des yeux trop grands et trop écarquillés lui mangeaient le visage, accompagnés d'un nez trop long et d'une bouche trop fine. Elle était l'une des plus prometteuses joueuses de Quidditch de Poudlard et avait déjà reçu de nombreuses propositions de contrat en provenance de clubs connus. James savait qu'elle avait décidé d'intégrer les Faucons Gris dès sa sortie de Poudlard.

« Potter, les entraînements reprennent la semaine prochaine, rendez-vous tous les mardis à 16h30 sur le terrain de Quidditch. Idem pour toi, Black. Potter, puisque tu ne sembles pas concerné par notre problème actuel, c'est toi qui fera passer les sélections samedi matin à 10h. Bien entendu, aucune excuse ne sera acceptée, hors le danger de mort. »

Elle avait débité sa tirade d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois, une capacité qui tenait toujours James en extase malgré les années, plus encore que le don de Sirius pour sortir avec trois filles différentes en deux jours.

« Bien sûr, ô maîtresse vénérée. » Ironisa Sirius en regardant Jessica s'éloigner. « J'ai que ça à faire, obéir à ses ordres… »

La septième année se retourna.

« Mes félicitations. » Fit-elle en revenant vers Sirius et en lui serrant la main avec sérieux. « Vous avez gagné le gros lot, Mr Black. »

Un sourire sadique ourlait ses lèvres, celui de Sirius se figea.

« Vous allez avoir la chance de passer deux heures à vous amuser en compagnie des six plus beaux cognards de toute la Grande-Bretagne, pendant que Mr Potter ici présent surveillera les sélections. » Acheva-t-elle.

« Mais je ne suis plus batteur ! » S'exclama Sirius, en vain, car la septième année avait déjà disparu.

« Je crois qu'elle t'a entendu. » Pouffa James.

Sirius lui dédia sa plus belle grimace.

« Peut mieux faire. » Plaisanta James en mimant le fait de noter. « Je vous donne un E, Mr Black. »

« Amadeo, attends cinq minutes ! » Fit soudain une voix qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, cessant immédiatement sa pantomime.

« Remus, est-ce que tu aurais un moment pour venir faire des recherches avec moi à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda celle-ci en se penchant entre James et le lycanthrope. « Pendant la semaine, je veux dire. »

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux et sourit gentiment, malgré les signes de dénégation que James s'évertuait à faire dans le dos de la préfète.

« Bien sûr. Mardi, ça te va ? Je dois y aller pour la métamorphose de toutes façons. »

« Merci ! » Répondit la préfète en faisait un grand sourire.

« Je peux venir, moi aussi, Evans ? » Demanda James, provocateur.

Le sourire de la rousse disparut, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

« Mais James, tu as entraînement de Quidditch ! » Protesta Remus.

« Dans tous les cas, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire à la bibliothèque. » Répliqua la jeune fille. « Tu es parfaitement incapable de t'y tenir tranquille. »

« Tu sous-estimes mes capacités, Evans. »

« Ooooh non. C'est toi qui te surestimes, Potter. » Lâcha-t-elle. « J'espère que tu ne feras pas trop de dégâts quand ta tête explosera. »

« Ma tête se porte très bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour elle. » Grogna James d'un ton amer.

« Il ne m'a pas semblé. » Répliqua-t-elle en rejoignant Amadeo, laissant l'Héritier Potter enrager seul.

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet quand il se leva – assez brutalement d'ailleurs. Sirius grimaça en rétablissant le pichet d'un geste sûr.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça. » Fit-il en se servant un verre. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines avec elle… »

James lui jeta un regard furibond.

« Ah oui, je me rappelle. » Continua Sirius en l'observant par-dessus son verre. « Elle te blesse dans ton orgueil de mâââââle… »

Peter éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« _Insonorus_. » Murmura James.

Peter arrêta immédiatement de rire en portant les mains à sa gorge, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, sans réussir à émettre un seul son. Il tourna des yeux remplis d'eau et de peur vers James qui lui répondit par un sourire méprisant avant de quitter la table.

Il entendit Remus lui ordonner d'annuler le sort sans toutefois s'y arrêter. Il quitta la Grande Salle avec un sentiment de fureur indicible qui fut pourtant bien vite remplacé par de la tristesse. Son poing atterrit durement contre la pierre épaisse du mur. Il sentit la douleur envahir lentement son bras, remonter jusqu'à son épaule et finalement s'engouffrer en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement ténu.

Il se laissa glisser au sol.

Pas son foutu orgueil, non, pas sa fierté. Il était, comme cela arrivait si souvent, tombé amoureux d'une personne qui ne voulait pas de lui.

Il entoura de ses bras ses genoux, posa son menton au creux de ceux-ci et laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur des sujets aussi divers que variés.

Il passait en revue les différents moyens de réussir à inviter la préfète de Gryffondor au Bal de Noël lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. Il soupira et se releva d'un bond souple, époussetant rapidement sa robe.

Le nouvel arrivant approchait, et dépassa le tournant au moment où James décidait de partir du même côté. Il se retrouva face à face avec la nouvelle infirmière, celle qui remplaçait Pomfresh pendant la durée de son stage à Sainte-Hélène. Hanel lui adressa un regard, mi-curieux, mi-hautain, mélange étrange qui déstabilisa James mais qu'il ignora pour défier la jeune femme.

Celle-ci le dépassa rapidement, et James sentit avec une acuité déconcertante que s'il s'était trouvé sur son chemin, elle l'aurait bousculé sans hésiter. Il fit volte-face, mais la jeune femme avait déjà disparu et il resta planté au milieu du couloir, seul, déconcerté et se sentant un peu idiot.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius leva les yeux lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser passer James. Il ordonna à son fou de se déplacer, annonça l'échec et maths puis se leva, abandonnant Peter devant le plateau, qui se creusait la tête pour comprendre comment il avait pu perdre le jeu si rapidement. Remus quitta son bouquin du regard le temps de savoir ce qui valait que Sirius cesse de prodiguer la chaleur de son corps au fauteuil, puis replongea dans sa lecture.

« Où t'étais ? » Demanda-t-il dès que James fut assez proche pour l'entendre sans que toute la salle commune en profite.

James lui jeta un regard rempli de colère et Sirius se rendit compte de l'agressivité de sa question, mais il ne la retira pas.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. » Dit-il d'une voix fatiguée en le dépassant.

Sirius resta stupéfait.

Il se retourna. James se laissa tomber à côté de Remus, à la place qu'il occupait plus tôt et le lycanthrope se plaça de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas trop compressés, car le fauteuil était à l'origine prévu pour une seule personne. Sirius ressentit un pincement de jalousie lorsque James se pencha pour voir ce que lisait Remus, qui écarta son livre de James, sans cesser de lire. Prongs lui pinça le flanc en articulant quelque chose et Remus rit, malgré lui, et James en profita pour attraper le livre et le garder éloigné du loup-garou. Sirius se sentit exclu, en regardant Remus s'acharner pour récupérer le manuel des mains du cerf.

« Padfoot, viens m'aider ! » Hurla James lorsque Remus entreprit de le chatouiller pour l'obliger à baisser les bras.

Cette phrase dispersa tout le ressentiment de Sirius et il se jeta sur Remus et se mit à lui infliger le même supplice qu'il faisait subir à James.

Peter rit doucement, à côté d'eux et James, libre de ses mouvements, s'occupa à lancer un sortilège sur le livre, qui fit disparaître petit à petit les mots.

« Non, James, ne fais pas ça ! » S'étrangla Remus.

« Potter. » Fit soudain une voix glaciale.

Sirius releva les yeux et vit James blêmir. Et comme il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour produire cet effet là sur l'arrogant Prongs, il découvrit sans surprise les flammes auburn et l'émeraude furieuse de Lily lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire au livre que j'ai prêté à Remus ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mais rien, Lily jolie. Je transforme juste la couleur de l'encre. » Répondit James en se forçant à rire.

« Donc tu vas te dépêcher de lui rendre sa couleur originelle. » Acheva-t-elle. « A moins qu'un crétin de ton genre ne soit pas capable de réparer ses bêtises. »

« Ah, et bien puisque je suis si bête » Répondit James, piqué au vif. « Tu te chargeras toi-même de réparer mes bêtises. »

Et il lui lança le livre à la figure et prit la direction du dortoir sans même se détourner pour savoir si son tir avait fait des dégâts, ce qui donna à Sirius la juste mesure de la fureur de son meilleur ami, plus que toute autre chose.

« Lily, tu es vraiment insultante. » Fit une voix tout aussi froide que celle de la préfète plus tôt.

Amadeo était assis sur la première marche de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, les bras croisés. Il dévisageait Lily avec une sorte de tristesse dans le regard et ses doigts se crispaient sur le tissu de son uniforme de façon spasmodique.

Sirius regarda le français avec des sentiments d'antipathie et d'admiration mêlés. Larm était bien le premier à se permettre de moucher ainsi la princesse des Gryffondors, tout comme il avait été le premier à se permettre de les moucher lui et James, rajouta Sirius intérieurement.

La préfète baissa le nez sous le regard chargé de ressentiment – pourquoi ? – d'Amadeo. Le français secoua la tête puis il se leva et prit l'escalier menant à la volière. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Lily le suivit, bien que Larm ne lui ait rien dit.

Remus soupira.

« Padfoot ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

« Black, tu m'écoutes ? » Répéta le lycanthrope plus fort.

Il se détacha avec difficulté de sa contemplation.

« Oui. » Dit-il.

« On ne dirait pas. » Soupira Moony. « Tu vas le voir ? »

Il parlait de James. Sirius acquiesça.

« Au passage, tu lui diras de venir libérer Peter de son sortilège. Ce n'est pas moi qui supporterai encore une fois les regards suspicieux de McGonagall s'il refuse. Et si j'y suis obligé, je ne lui cacherai rien. »

Sirius hocha la tête, sans toutefois esquisser un mouvement.

« Tu attends le déluge ? » Grogna Remus.

Remus n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Padfoot… »

Le ton s'était fait menaçant.

Non, Remus n'était définitivement pas de bonne humeur en ce moment.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais. » Marmonna le chien, boudeur.

Il grimpa les escaliers, le regard de Remus posé sur son dos.

Mais arrivé devant la porte, il hésita ; de la colère de Remus ou de celle de James, il ne savait laquelle préférer. Puis il songea à ce qu'il risquait à provoquer Remus. Entre deux maux, toujours choisir le moindre.

Il regarda la porte, sur laquelle le renard gravé dans le bois s'agitait dans tous les sens, signe de l'humeur de son occupant.

Un Potter en colère était un Potter dangereux. Comme le lui prouva la lampe de chevet qui s'écrasa dans le mur derrière lui, faute de trouver mieux, puisqu'il s'était baissé juste à temps pour éviter à son visage l'horreur d'un nez cassé.

« Ca va pas ? » Hurla-t-il en se redressant. « Danger public ! Dégénéré ! T'as failli abîmer mon visage ! »

« Pauvre petit. » Grogna James, allongé sur le lit.

Il agitait sa baguette en mouvements secs et rapides, et de longues giclées d'étincelles rouge sang s'en échappaient à chaque fois qu'il provoquait un changement de direction.

Sirius gronda. Il se laissa tomber sur James, qui poussa un cri de douleur et lui enfonça un doigt dans les côtes en guise de représailles. Ce fut au tour de Sirius de pousser un glapissement, mais il resta obstinément assis sur le ventre de James.

« Moony veut que tu libères Wormtail. » Annonça-t-il.

James ne répondit pas. Sirius le regarda avec curiosité.

« Tu m'as entendu ? » Demanda-t-il.

L'héritier Potter hocha la tête.

« Tu oserais te mettre Moony à dos ? » Continua Sirius d'un air moqueur.

Une grimace remonta les lèvres de James.

« Surtout qu'il n'est pas vraiment de bonne humeur en ce moment. » Sourit Sirius, jubilant.

« Padfoot. » Grogna James.

« Jamie ? » Répondit Sirius dans toute son innocence.

« James. »

« Mais bien sûr, Jamie. »

« Descends de là. »

« Hors de question. » Rétorqua Sirius en lui renvoyant son plus beau sourire. « Pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas arraché la promesse de libérer Wormtail. »

« Aucune chance. »

« Jamie, tu ne sais donc pas, depuis le temps, que lorsque je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens ? »

« C'est cela. Tu n'y arriveras pas. C'est aussi possible que de te voir embrasser Snape. » Ricana James.

« Snape ! » S'étrangla Sirius. « Va te faire voir, pervers dégénéré ! »

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis que je suis dégénéré. » Nota James. « Descends de là. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Sirius, tu m'exaspères. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. »

« Tu sais que tu devrais être vexé ? »

« Jamais pu correspondre aux attentes des gens. »

« Une vraie tragédie. Descends. »

« Dans tes rêves, je t'ai dit. »

« Je te hais, Black. »

« Ah, moi c'est le nom que je n'aime pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je t'aime Jamesie. »

« James, sale bête pleine de poils et de puces. »

« Là, tu me vexes vraiment Prongsie. Moi, je ne suis pas couvert de vermines. »

« C'est ça. » Ironisa James. « C'est donc moi qui ait importé la colonie de puces à laquelle nous avons eu l'honneur de faire face cet été ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je suis propre, moi, contrairement à toi, sale cabot. »

« Va te faire voir. »

« Quand j'aurai trouvé la personne adéquate. »

Sirius fit une mimique amusée.

« Quand on voit les personnes que tu choisis. »

C'était une boutade, mais Sirius comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue quand il vit le visage de James se fermer.

« James. » Gémit-il. « Je venais juste de réussir à te dérider. »

La bouche de Prongs resta obstinément close.

« Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir recommencer depuis le début. » Se plaignit-il.

« Ne te sens pas obligé. » Répliqua James en forçant sur sa voix glaciale – et les coins de ses lèvres commençaient à remonter.

« Tout ce travail, tous ces efforts. » Continua Sirius.

Il se savait sur la bonne voie, malgré le fait que James soit une sacrée tête de mule.

Le sourire de James s'accentuait, mais il fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

« Et je vais devoir subir la colère de Remus. »

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de difficulté à feindre l'inquiétude, car celle-ci commençait à l'envahir lentement. Il ne souhaitait réellement pas affronter le lycanthrope, dont les humeurs lunatiques – et c'était le cas de le dire – et les colères explosives étaient réputées chez les Gryffondors, où elles avaient déjà provoqués de nombreux dégâts. Dans les autres Maisons aussi, d'ailleurs.

La méfiance de Sirius envers les crises de Remus venait du fait que le loup-garou l'avait enfermé – seul – dans une salle avec le tableau de Camille la Bavarde, un jour qu'il l'avait un – tout petit – peu trop embêté. Ce qui n'avait pas été une bonne idée ; la Pleine Lune venait de se terminer, Remus était donc fatigué, de mauvaise humeur et certainement pas à même de supporter les frasques de Sirius, mais celui-ci l'avait compris trop tard. Et il était resté enfermé toute la nuit, le temps que James convainque un Remus très rancunier pour l'occasion de le libérer. Sirius gardait un très mauvais souvenir de cet épisode. Il était d'ailleurs allé proposer à McGonagall ce supplice si jamais elle manquait d'imagination pour les retenues des premières années. Et il s'était entendu répondre que celui pour lequel elle avait le plus de mal à trouver des idées de retenues, c'était lui. Il avait donc filé sans faire de bruit (mais sans oublier de placer la poudre à éternuer dans le tiroir du bureau, il y a des choses à respecter lorsque l'on est un Maraudeur).

« James ? » Fit-il, implorant – mais Sirius n'implorait jamais.

« Nh ? »

« DEBOUT ! » Hurla Sirius dans le creux de l'oreille de Prongs.

Il découvrit qu'avoir le bout d'une baguette enfoncé dans le menton n'était pas des plus agréables, et que James avait profité des vacances d'été pour prendre – enfin – quelques centimètres.

« C'est que tu grandirais presque. » Rit-il, pas gêné pour deux noises.

James relâcha la pression de sa baguette.

« Tu es fatiguant. » Soupira-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

« Ouais. »

« Ah c'est élégant ! » Se moqua James. « Ouais. » Imita-t-il. « Et on a devant nous le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard. C'est avec ça que tu tombes toutes les filles ? »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est mon physique d'Apollon qui les attire. »

« Et Modestie, tu la connais ? D'ailleurs, Apollon était blond. »

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Sirius en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

« Désespérant. »

« Et qu'Apollon était blond ne m'empêche pas d'être son héritier spirituel. Ou sa réincarnation. »

« C'est cela. Arrête de rêver éveillé. »

« James, tu oses briser les rêves d'un enfant pur, blanc et innocent ? » Fit Sirius en refaisant les yeux du pauvre petit bambin qui ne connaît rien du monde sinon les jupes de sa mère.

« Tu oublies mythomane. » Ricana James. « Et prétentieux. » Ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

« Tu me trouves prétentieux ? »

« Non, arrogant. »

« Tiens, ce n'est pas le mot qu'emploie Evans quand elle parle de toi ? »

« D'accord, je suis arrogant et toi tu es le sommet de la prétention. »

« Vraiment ? »

Sirius exultait. Il avait fait une allusion moins que discrète à la préfète de Gryffondor, et James ne s'était pas renfrogné. Peut-être allait-il enfin réussir à soutirer à Prongs la promesse de libérer Peter de son sortilège de mutisme. Et James tenait toujours ses promesses.

« Et pour Peter ? »

« Tu sais, quand tu veux convaincre quelqu'un de faire quelque chose, tu t'y prends avec tact et douceur. Tu n'y vas pas comme un taureau. » Soupira James en prenant une expression navrée. « Toute une éducation à refaire. »

« Ca, ce n'est pas celle de ma famille qui m'aidera à m'en sortir dans la vie. Et quand à m'y prendre avec tact et douceur, tu aurais su tout de suite ce que je voulais te demander. » Répliqua Sirius avec bon sens. « Alors ? Tu y vas ? »

James grogna.

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris. » Dit Sirius.

« Oui. »

Sirius laissa un sourire de bienheureux s'étaler sur son visage. Il n'aurait pas à affronter Remus.

« Il y a des moments où je t'aime beaucoup, Potter. » S'exclama Sirius en attrapant James par le cou et en fourrageant dans les épis déjà en bien mauvais état.

« Ravi de l'apprendre, Black, mais je ne peux pas te rendre tes sentiments. J'en aime une autre. » Répondit James en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Sirius.

« Quoi ? Tu oses me comparer à une fille ? » S'écria Sirius.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu aurais eu le rôle de l'homme ? » Fit malicieusement James.

« Jamie ! » Réagit Sirius, choqué par les paroles de son ami.

« Oui ? »

« Jamais je ne passerais en-dessous ! »

Sirius était vraiment, vraiment choqué que Prongs ait pu un seul instant penser qu'il accepterait d'être dominé.

« Et de toutes façons, je préfère les filles. » Se renfrogna-t-il.

« J'avais cru comprendre, oui. » Se moqua James.

Sirius ne répondit pas, et le silence s'étendit progressivement entre eux, tandis que chacun se plongeait dans ses pensées respectives.

Sirius songea à ce qu'avait dit le cerf. Il aimait Lily. Bien sûr, c'était quelque chose dont Sirius s'était rendu compte très tôt, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que James en ait eu conscience. Il avait toujours considéré celui-ci comme plus ou moins obtus sur certains sujets, et particulièrement sur la question des sentiments. Mais celui-ci, suivant sa coutume, l'étonnait une nouvelle fois.

Evidemment, le fait que James se soit intéressé à la préfète avait sidéré Sirius qui, même s'il devait bien reconnaître que la jeune fille était très attirante, ne parvenait pas à la voir comme une amie (ou ennemie, mais il préférait la première possibilité, sachant ce dont la rousse était capable) potentielle, ce qui était bien la première fois pour le tombeur de ses dames. Mais peut-être, à la réflexion, sentait-il que la princesse de Gryffondor était devenue propriété privée dès l'instant où James l'avait vue.

Il y avait aussi eu la fois où James était revenu avec un air béat sur la figure et la marque de cinq doigts imprimés en rouge sur sa joue gauche – Sirius se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment on pouvait concilier les deux sur un même visage.

Par la suite, tout un tas de petits signes de ce genre (la présence d'une photo de Lily dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de James, par exemple) avait rapidement convaincu Sirius que son ami était masochiste. Et amoureux. Mais bon, les deux allaient souvent de pair.

Quand James était devenu si proche de sa cousine Narcissa, au cours de leur troisième année, Sirius avait d'abord cru qu'il ne s'agissait pour Prongs que d'un moyen de se rapprocher de Lily, ce sur quoi il se trompait, mais il fallut une longue dispute entre James et lui pour que le cerf puisse lui démontrer le contraire.

Sirius s'arracha à ses pensées en entendant la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Amadeo s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ah, vous êtes encore là. » Dit-il simplement. « Potter, Lupin te demande de descendre. Une histoire avec Pettigrow, si j'ai bien compris. »

« J'y vais. » Répondit James en se levant. « Au fait, tu peux m'appeler James. »

Amadeo hocha la tête et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

« Hey Prongs, attends-moi ! » S'exclama Sirius en voyant son ami disparaître dans le couloir.

Il s'élança à sa suite, ne voulant pas rester en compagnie du français. En passant devant celui-ci, il l'entendit murmurer « Prongs et Padfoot. » mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Amadeo lui renvoya un regard étonné. Puis le français disparut dans le dortoir.

Sirius haussa les épaules et dévala les escaliers.

Les élèves avaient désertés la salle commune, depuis les premières jusqu'aux septièmes années, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure : tous savaient qu'il était préférable de fuir lorsque Remus Lupin manifestait sa mauvaise humeur de façon si voyante.

La dispute entre Lily et James avait manifestement achevé de briser le masque de bonne humeur que le loup-garou avait tenté de conserver durant la soirée. Et évidemment, il n'était pas très aimable.

« Tu comptes le libérer avant ou après la renaissance de Merlin ? » Sifflait-il en direction de James, lequel était avachi sur le canapé.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Prongs, insolent malgré l'attitude menaçante de Remus.

« James, je ne sais pas si Amadeo t'a dit qu'il avait convaincu Lily de te présenter ses excuses. » Dit le lycanthrope calmement.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda James en se redressant.

« Je ne mens jamais, Prongs. » Répondit Remus en le fusillant du regard.

Sirius ne put retenir un toussotement moqueur.

« Ou, en tous cas, pas sur ce genre de choses. » Reprit Remus en lui jetant une œillade meurtrière. « Mais si je dis à Lily ce que tu fais subir à Peter… »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça ! » Le coupa James avec violence. « Jamais tu ne ferais ça ! »

Sa baguette crépitait.

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » Cria Remus, furieux.

« Si ! Jamais tu n'oserais ! Jamais ! » Assena James.

Sirius savait qu'il avait raison, mais Remus ne semblait pas d'accord, et il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Libère-le, James ! » Exigea Moony d'une voix saccadée.

« Je fais ce que je veux. » Articula James.

« Non ! Et jamais tu ne feras ce que tu souhaites ! » Hurla Remus.

Ses paroles retentirent dans la salle commune, et parurent à Sirius sonner comme une malédiction.

« _Sonorus_. » Murmura James en agitant sa baguette en direction de Peter, sans quitter des yeux Remus.

Celui-ci poussa un petit cri aigu, à la façon d'un noyé qui reprend une inspiration douloureuse et porta ses mains à sa gorge.

« Merci James. » Fit-il, piteux, et d'une voix curieusement rauque.

Prongs le fusilla du regard.

« C'est bon ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Remus.

« Pas vraiment. » Répliqua celui-ci. « Mais je suppose que tu ne peux pas mieux. »

« Moony, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus ! J'ai annulé mon sort. » S'agaça James.

« Peut-être que si tu t'excusais. » Répondit Remus. « Peter n'est pas ici pour te servir de souffre-douleur »

« Je ne le considère pas comme un souffre-douleur ! » S'indigna James.

« Pourtant, il n'avait fait que rire. »

Sirius observait l'échange en souriant. Remus avait un don pour trouver les erreurs et les défauts des gens, et pour les leur jeter à la figure, ce qui n'était guère agréable. Cependant, James n'était pas facile à déstabiliser et il maniait les mots bien mieux que Remus ne le pourrait jamais.

« C'était déjà trop ! » Déclara James d'une voix froide. « Je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais d'entendre qui que ce soit rire au sujet de ta condition. »

« Cela ne me plairait pas, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à m'en prendre à un ami ! »

James eut une mimique incrédule et Sirius comprenait aisément : il était difficile de croire que le calme, certes, mais néanmoins lunatique Remus resterait de marbre dans un tel cas.

« Justement. » Reprit le cerf. « C'est bien plus douloureux quand cela vient d'un ami ! D'une personne que tu penses connaître ! »

Soudain, une cloche sonna huit coups.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et jura en voyant qu'il était effectivement huit heures. Ses trois compagnons tournèrent les yeux vers lui.

« James ! La retenue avec Philarm ! » S'exclama-t-il, catastrophé.

« On va se faire tuer. » Gémit James en se précipitant vers la sortie de la salle commune.

« Ne sois pas si optimiste. » Marmonna Sirius. « Ca m'étonnerait qu'il se contente de nous tuer. »

Heureusement pour eux, leur connaissance des passages secrets du château leur permit d'arriver à la Grande Porte en quelques minutes. La retenue se situait à l'extérieur du château, et Sirius pensait qu'elle aurait lieu avec Hagrid. Point sur lequel il se trompait.

« Alors comme ça, les Gryffondors peuvent se permettre d'arriver en retard ? » Persiffla une voix bien connue des services maraudesques.

« Servilus, quel déplaisir. » Grogna Sirius, enregistrant la présence de son cousin derrière Snape.

« Je vous prierais de rester polis entre vous. » Dit Philarm. « Votre retenue consistera à enlever les mauvaises herbes dans la serre n°4. Mrs Chourave n'a guère le temps de la faire elle-même, votre retenue tombe donc à point nommé. »

« On a juste à arracher des mauvaises herbes ? » Répéta Sirius, incrédule.

James lui jeta un regard désespéré. Sirius le regarda, regarda Philarm, et se permit enfin de comprendre ce que venait de dire son professeur.

« Mais la serre n°4 contient les plantes cannibales ! » S'exclama Snape au moment même où la pensée prenait forme dans l'esprit de Sirius. « Je refuse de rentrer là-dedans ! »

Sirius nota avec ce qui aurait été de la satisfaction dans une autre situation le son un rien plus aigu que la normale de la voix du Serpentard. Mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur un point…

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix, Mr Snape. » Fit Philarm d'une voix doucereuse. « A moins, bien entendu, que vous ne préfériez faire vos valises… »

Il fixa le Serpentard, puis, celui-ci gardant le silence, continua :

« Rassurez-vous, à cette heure-ci, elles dorment. Il vous suffit d'être suffisamment silencieux et il n'y aura aucun problème. »

Adonis ricana.

« Suffisamment silencieux ? » Répéta-t-il en regardant tour à tour Snape et Sirius.

James semblait partager sa vision de la situation.

« Et quelle est notre garantie de sécurité ? » Demanda-t-il.

Philarm eut un sourire que Sirius qualifia sans hésitation de carnassier.

« Si vous criez suffisamment fort, je vous entendrais peut-être. »

« Me voilà rassuré. » Ironisa James.

« Prongs, ne soit pas si pessimiste ! » S'exclama Sirius en tapant dans le dos de son ami. « Ce ne sont que des plantes ! Et puis si elles se réveillent, on aura de quoi les nourrir ! » Ajouta-t-il en jetant une discrète œillade en direction de Snape.

« Elles mangeront jamais ça. » Répondit James.

« Il les occupera au moins le temps qu'on s'enfuie. » Plaisanta Sirius.

« Et ton cousin ? »

« On le leur balancera si jamais elles délaissent le détritus. »

« Sans vouloir interrompre votre conciliabule, si vous pouviez rentrer dans la serre. » Dit Philarm d'une voix cassante.

James marmonna quelque chose que Sirius ne comprit pas, mais il pénétra tout de même dans la serre. Le chien le suivit, malgré sa petite voix qui lui hurlait de faire demi-tour – il hésitait encore entre l'appeler ²raison² ou ²instinct de survie².

Deux minutes et un examen attentif de la serre plus tard, il décida que la petite voix méritait un nom composé.

« James, ces plantes sont deux fois plus grandes que nous ! »

« J'ai vu. »

« Tu crois qu'on aura le temps de hurler si elles se réveillent ? »

« Sirius ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ferme-la. »

Le concerné se renfrogna, mais accepta la paire de gants en peau de dragon que Prongs lui fourra dans les mains. On a l'instinct de survie ou on ne l'a pas. Surtout que les mauvaises herbes de la serre n°4 avaient une fâcheuse tendance à être venimeuses.

« James ? Tu as vu ? »

« Quoi ? » S'agaça le cerf, qui avait déjà commencé son travail.

« Y en a qui ont des boules Quiès. »

Même si James prétendit de longues années avoir trébuché contre une liane, Sirius resta toujours intimement convaincu que c'était la surprise qui l'avait fait tomber à la renverse, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

« Tais-toi et travaille. » Ordonna son ami en se relevant tant bien que mal.

« A vos ordres ! » S'exclama Sirius avec bonne humeur.

Une plante tressaillit et se tourna de l'autre côté.

« Moins fort, crétin ! » Siffla James avec colère.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable ! » Marmonna le chien, vexé.

Ils travaillèrent en silence un petit moment.

« James ? »

« Quoi ? » Fit l'interpellé, agressif.

« A ton avis, c'est une mauvaise herbe, ça ? » Demanda Sirius en soulevant une réplique miniature des gigantesques plantes qu'ils devaient désherber, et qui tentait de le mordre.

« A mon avis, c'est plutôt un des rejetons des protégés de Chourave. » Grogna James en abattant son poing sur ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme le crâne du rejeton en question, qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui. « Range moi cette saloperie avant que je n'en fasse une salade. »

La petite plante se rétracta violemment.

« Tu lui as fait peur. » S'exclama Sirius en caressant le crâne de la plante.

Celle-ci émit un drôle de son tandis que le Maraudeur la rempotait.

« Tu vois, elle ronronne. » Dit-il, ravi.

« Oh je la trouve extraordinairement attachante. » Ironisa James en posant un regard insistant sur les dents, nombreuses et pointues, du nouveau végétal de compagnie de Sirius. « J'espère que tu ne songes pas à ramener cette chose dans le dortoir. » Ajouta-t-il en avisant que Sirius plaçait la plante et son pot dans la poche intérieure de sa robe.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« N'y penses même pas. » Avertit le cerf.

Sirius lui dédia son plus grand sourire.

« Tu régleras ça avec Remus. »

L'heureux propriétaire d'un danger enraciné grimaça.

« Il va la balancer par la fenêtre ! »

James eut un sourire de sombre satisfaction.

« J'espère bien. »

« Tu es vraiment… »

Sirius n'acheva pas sa phrase, boudeur.

« Machiavélique ? » Proposa James, plein de bonne volonté.

La plante claqua des dents, pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Comment je vais l'appeler ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de Salade ? Je trouve ça très approprié. » Grogna James en arrachant une nouvelle poignée de mauvaises herbes.

Le cuir de dragon de son gant fuma légèrement.

« Très drôle. » Répliqua Sirius en gratouillant le crâne de sa plante.

« Tu t'en préoccuperas un autre jour. » Siffla le cerf d'un air contrarié. « Parce que je ne compte absolument pas faire tout le travail seul. »

Sirius considéra un instant son ami, les bras couverts de terre jusqu'aux coudes et les cheveux emmêlés.

« Tu ferais un merveilleux jardinier. » Commenta-t-il.

« Je te préviens, je refuse de m'occuper de ton danger en pot. »

« Tiens, je n'y avais même pas pensé. »

« Tant mieux. Mets-toi au boulot, maintenant. » Ordonna James.

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. » Lâcha Sirius.

Il se mit au travail en soupirant. La plante miniature tenta bien d'attirer son attention avec force claquements de mâchoires, jusqu'à ce que James, agacé, ne menace de la débiter en tranches à la moindre incartade. Après cela, elle fut extraordinairement silencieuse.

« Jamiiiiie. » Finit pourtant par gémir Sirius en se redressant.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, penché sur son quatorzième pot, tandis que lui-même n'attaquait que le quatrième.

« Je m'ennuie. »

« Je suis sensé te dire quoi ? Si tu travaillais plus vite, on aurait peut-être une chance de sortir rapidement. » Ironisa James.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait dit cela, ni James. La voix provenait d'une autre rangée de plantes, et, si elle appartenait bien à un Black, son propriétaire était un Serpentard.

« Je me contrefiche de ton avis, Black. » Fit une voix agacée – Snape. « C'est une occasion unique pour moi de récupérer des ingrédients rares et coûteux, alors si tu crois que je ne vais pas le faire simplement parce que » Il imita une voix moralisatrice et haut perchée. « ça risque de se voir, tu te mets le doigt et la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. »

« Tu pourrais te fournir ailleurs. » Dit Adonis avec un reniflement.

« Les prendre ici m'évite de me rendre dans la Forêt Interdite, et si ça m'épargne ça, je profite de ce qui m'est présenté ! »

« Pleutre. »

« Je ne suis pas pleutre ! » Explosa Snape.

Toutes les plantes se tournèrent brusquement dans la même direction.

« Oh oh… » Dit Sirius.

« Il les a réveillées, cet abruti fini ! » S'exclama James, beaucoup plus expansif.

Les mâchoires d'une des plantes claquèrent à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Sirius et celui-ci glapit.

« Ce serait une bonne idée de courir, et vite ! » Siffla-t-il en s'élançant en direction de la sortie.

Un cri étouffé leur parvint, à mi-chemin entre la fureur et la terreur.

« Adonis. » Fit Sirius en se figeant, les yeux écarquillés.

« Laisse tomber ! » Dit James en attrapant son ami par la main et en l'entraînant vers la sortie. « Il est tout aussi capable que nous de s'en sortir. »

« C'est mon cousin ! » S'exclama Sirius en tentant d'échapper à la poigne de James.

« Et alors ? » Répliqua celui-ci d'un air féroce.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser ! »

« Tu ne lui dois rien ! » Cria James, furieux. « Et il sait se débrouiller seul ! »

Sirius arracha sa main et fit volte-face.

« Stupide ! » S'écria James avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Les deux Serpentards n'avaient aucun problème, ainsi qu'il l'avait prédit. Une grimace de rage déformait le visage de Snape, le rendant encore plus hideux qu'il n'était habituellement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda Adonis, agressif.

James lui dédia un regard noir.

« Je te l'avais dit. » Siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, honteux.

« On s'en va. »

L'ordre de l'héritier Potter n'attira aucun commentaire, et tous le suivirent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Dit la voix glaciale de Philarm lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'extérieur de la serre.

« Il y en a qui n'ont pas compris la signification première du mot silence. » Gronda James sans regarder personne.

« Je vois. »

Philarm alla refermer la porte. Sirius laissa son regard glisser dans cette direction et étouffa un rire. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui.

« Excusez-moi, c'est nerveux. » Se justifia-t-il.

Les deux Serpentards lui jetèrent un regard ironique.

« La retenue est terminée. » Annonça Philarm. « Vous pouvez y aller. »

Snape et Adonis ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et disparurent aussi vite que Philarm.

Sirius put enfin se laisser aller et éclata de rire en se précipitant vers la porte de la serre.

« Oh non. » Soupira James.

La plante adoptive de Sirius faisait sauter son pot en y imprimant de fortes poussées et se dirigeait droit vers les mains que son heureux propriétaire tendait vers elle.

Sirius la ramassa en étouffant un nouveau spasme.

« Eh bien ma jolie, on peut dire que tu m'aimes. » Rit-il. « Elle a dû tomber de ma poche pendant qu'on courrait. »

James marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « si seulement elle avait pu y rester. ».

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la Grande Porte du château.

« Jamesie ? »

« James. »

« Bien sûr. Tu peux me garder Nova ? »

« Nova ? » Fit James d'un air interloqué.

Sirius lui tendit la plante.

« Hors de question. Et puis pourquoi Nova ? »

« Parce que regarde, sa tête ressemble à une étoile ! » S'exclama le propriétaire de la sus-nommée en désignant la boule orange qui tenait lieu de tête. « Etoile, donc Super Nova ! Donc Nova. »

« Tout ceci est d'une logique. »

« Tiens. »

« J'ai dit non, Sirius. »

« Mais Prongs, j'ai rendez-vous avec Cissa, je peux pas l'emmener, ne sois pas bête. » Fit Sirius en lui fourrant d'autorité la plante dans les bras.

James le regarda partir d'un air songeur.

Sirius étouffa un petit rire en entendant le hurlement de douleur de son ami et accéléra le pas. Il ne s'agissait pas d'arriver en retard, non plus.

« Essaye encore une fois de me bouffer les doigts et je te transforme en soupe ! » Retentit la voix de James.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Narcissa l'attendait.

Pour un observateur non averti, elle aurait simplement paru un peu impatientée.

Seulement, Sirius n'était pas un observateur non averti. Et il savait que lorsque sa cousine tapait ainsi du pied, très rapidement, cela signifiait qu'elle était furieuse.

Les bras croisés, les doigts crispés sur le tissu de ses manches tandis qu'elle jetait des regards furieux à l'intention de Sirius, elle attendait manifestement quelque chose de lui, et l'intuition du concerné lui hurlait au creux de l'oreille que c'était des excuses.

Il tenta son plus beau sourire mais la Serpentarde se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

_Elle a des yeux revolvers_. Songea le Gryffondor avec cynisme.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » Lâcha enfin Narcissa.

« Pardon ? » Proposa Sirius.

Il reçut une nouvelle rafale.

« Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses. » Fit-il, docile.

Narcissa hocha la tête gracieusement et…

« Je les refuse. »

Sirius baissa la tête.

« Je le savais… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« La moindre des choses serait que tu arrives à l'heure à tes rendez-vous. » Fulmina la préfète. « Je suis prête à parier mon badge que tu n'arrives jamais à l'heure pour une de tes conquêtes. »

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot avec un mépris plus qu'évident. On ne pouvait pas dire que Narcissa portât en son cœur les midinettes assez bêtes pour se laisser avoir par son crétin de cousin, selon sa propre expression, ce que Sirius trouvait passablement insultant.

« Je te prierais de ne pas me rabaisser à leur niveau ! » Acheva la préfète.

« Tu es vexante Cissy. Les filles avec qui je sors ne sont pas toutes des poules ! » Protesta Sirius.

« Ah non ? » S'étonna Narcissa en lui adressant un regard glacial. « Oublions. Ce n'est pas pour te parler de ce que tu appelleras plus tard tes erreurs de jeunesse… » Sirius poussa un grognement indigné. « que je t'ai demandé de venir. »

« Je m'en doute bien. » Sourit Sirius.

« Il n'y a pas matière à plaisanter. » Répliqua sa cousine d'un ton sec.

« Non. » Reconnut Sirius.

« J'ai reçu ça. » Dit-elle en montrant un bout de parchemin abîmé à force d'avoir été déplié et replié toute la journée.

Sirius fit un mouvement pour le prendre, mais la Serpentarde l'avait déjà rangé.

« Ta tante et ton oncle ont décidé qu'il était temps de prévoir ma future situation. » Dit-elle.

Narcissa n'appelait jamais ses parents « père » ou « mère » en présence de Sirius. Elle les désignait toujours par le lien de parenté qu'ils avaient avec lui, comme pour effacer celui qu'elle avait avec eux.

La gorge de Sirius se noua. Les parents de Narcissa avaient organisé les mariages d'Andromeda et Bellatrix. Il savait ce que signifiait l'expression « prévoir ma future situation. ». C'était l'expression qu'avait employée Andromeda lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son départ.

« Ils m'ont choisi un fiancé. » Dit Narcissa d'une voix égale.

Mais ses yeux brillaient dans la semi-pénombre.

Sirius tendit la main vers elle dans un geste de réconfort maladroit, puis s'arrêta à mi-parcours et la laissa retomber.

« Pars. » Chuchota-t-il. « Pars, fais comme Andromeda. »

« Non Sirius. » Répondit-elle avec sérieux. « Je ne suis pas dans la même situation qu'Andromeda. Je n'ai pas le moindre diplôme, pas la moindre possibilité si je suis forcée de quitter Poudlard. Et qui plus est, contrairement à Andromeda, je ne suis pas majeure. Et je n'ai personne pour me soutenir financièrement comme elle avec Ted Tonks. »

« Tu ne peux rien faire ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Non. A part négocier et les menacer. Je ne veux pas finir comme toutes ces femmes dont le seul rôle est d'organiser les réceptions pour leurs maris ! Si je refuse de leur obéir, ils me retireront de Poudlard. »

« Ils n'ont pas le droit. »

« Bien sûr que si. Sinon, pourquoi crois-tu que je les craigne tant ! »

« Dumbledore… »

« Ne pourra rien faire. » Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche. « Ce sera parfaitement légal. Non, je vais courber le dos et accepter. Et en échange, je passerai mes aspics et suivrai les études que je souhaite. Ils refuseront une deuxième Andromeda et accepteront. »

Un mouvement impulsif conduisit Sirius à passer ses bras autour des épaules de sa cousine et à la serrer contre lui du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

« Ca marchera. » Sanglota-t-elle. « Promets-moi que ça marchera, pour que quelqu'un me le promette, au moins une fois. »

Sirius la serra un peu plus fort.

« Je te promets, Cissa, je te promets. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Potter ? »

James fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

« Potter ? James ? »

Il se retourna. Lily le regardait d'un air gêné et légèrement coupable.

« Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. » Dit-elle d'une traite. « J'ai été insultante et cruelle, et je ne le pensais pas réellement. »

James la regarda tortiller une de ses longues mèches auburn.

« Evans… »

Elle releva vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

La main de la préfète s'abattit sur sa joue avec moins de force que d'habitude. Et quand elle se détourna, James aurait pu jurer qu'elle souriait.

« Ca s'arrange, dirait-on. » Fit Remus d'une voix songeuse.

James acquiesça en fixant la crinière rousse qui s'éloignait.

« Mais revenons-en à nos moutons… » Reprit le lycanthrope.

L'amoureux transi soupira. Remus ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

« Remus, tu verras ça avec Sirius. »

« Il est hors de question qu'une plante cannibale s'introduise dans le dortoir ! »

« Parce que tu penses pouvoir l'en empêcher ? » Fit James en lui jetant un regard las.

Remus ne répondit pas et James jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. 22h30.

« Bon, je vais le chercher avant qu'il ne se fasse prendre par Rusard. »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Ne faites pas trop de dégâts. » Conseilla-t-il d'une voix absente en regardant la plante cannibale qui déchiquetait les restes d'un steack tartare.

« On essayera. » Fit James en s'emparant de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des Maraudeurs.

Le point portant le nom de Sirius était superposé à celui de Narcissa, dans l'angle de la Tour Nord. James soupira et rangea le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe avant de disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité.

La lumière décroissait lentement dans les couloirs et les tableaux allaient s'amenuisant. Le faible éclairage tamisait d'orange toutes les peintures et chacune paraissait prendre feu quand on les observait trop longtemps.

Certains personnages dormaient déjà, des gens âgés portant cheveux blancs pour la plupart.

James marchait en faisant de grands pas, ses robes bruissant derrière lui. Il s'amusait à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts – il l'avait vu faire à de jeunes moldues qui portaient aussi de magnifiques jupes très courtes.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la carte. Le point marqué « Sirius » n'avait pas bougé, en revanche Narcissa ne cessait de faire les cent pas.

James soupira. Il s'inquiétait pour Narcissa, et le fait que celle-ci ait donné rendez-vous à Sirius et non à lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un problème concernant la Famille Black, le seul sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé ensemble, pour il ne savait trop quelle raison qu'il n'avait jamais cherchée à connaître, malgré sa curiosité.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à la carte lui apprit que Narcissa s'était immobilisée, que, fort heureusement, Rusard se trouvait à l'autre bout du château, dans l'aile Ouest et qu'il était maintenant très proches des deux cousins. Il pressa le pas.

Il descendit – ou plutôt dévala – le dernier escalier le plus silencieusement possible.

Il aperçut les cheveux blonds de Narcissa alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir où s'étaient réfugiés les deux cousins pour discuter au calme.

La chevelure pâle se détachait nettement sur le fond sombre, et la légère luminosité projetée par sa baguette se reflétait sur son visage.

A quelques pas, Sirius avait la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés et sa baguette reposait au sol, abandonnée.

James retira doucement sa cape.

Narcissa hocha doucement la tête, une façon comme une autre pour elle de signifier à James qu'elle l'avait remarqué, bien que celui-ci fut convaincu qu'elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver.

James s'avança. La jeune fille lui adressa un léger sourire, mi-triste, mi-aimable.

« Sirius. » Murmura-t-elle.

Son cousin tourna légèrement la tête vers eux, sans ouvrir les yeux toutefois.

« Il faut que tu remontes. » Dit-elle à voix basse. « Avant que Rusard ou Miss Teigne ne vienne te chercher des noises. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il se releva en effectuant une légère poussée sur ses jambes. Il se tourna vers eux et sembla seulement se rendre compte de la présence de James.

« Ah. Tu es là. » Dit-il simplement.

James acquiesça. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Narcissa.

« Je vais vous laisser là. » Fit-elle. « Ne vous attardez pas. Je suis préfète et mon non-respect du couvre-feu sera excusé, mais pas le vôtre. »

Le Maraudeur hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'amuser ce soir, de toutes façons.

Narcissa le regarda avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Ne me regarda pas comme ça, je ne veux pas te voir comme ça.

« A demain. » Dit-elle en se détournant.

James hocha la tête, malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

Il se tourna vers Sirius qui lui adressa un regard colérique. Il haussa un sourcil. Les yeux du second Maraudeur s'adoucirent et il eut un petit rire.

« On y va ? » Demanda James.

Sirius haussa les épaules et dodelina de la tête.

« Je suppose. » Dit-il enfin.

Ils reprirent le chemin qu'avait emprunté James un peu plus tôt et gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que le portrait de la Grosse Dame ne se découpe dans le clair-obscur du couloir de la Tour Gryffondor.

« Mot de passe ? » Demanda-t-elle en les fusillant méthodiquement du regard.

Sirius marmonna les deux mots à voix basse, mais néanmoins assez fort pour que le tableau les entende et ne s'écarte pour leur céder le passage, non sans rechigner néanmoins.

La salle commune était vide de toute forme de vie.

« Je vais me coucher. » Annonça Sirius en se dirigeant vers le dortoir.

La pendule indiquait 22h45.

James le suivit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Debout ! »

James grogna et se réfugia dans les profondeurs de ses couvertures, si loin que seules quelques mèches désordonnées ne dépassaient du couvre-lit.

« Prongs, espèce de fainéant, lève-toi ! » Hurla Sirius dans toute sa délicatesse.

« Nan. » Répondit James.

Sirius haussa un sourcil à l'attention de Remus, assis sur son lit, de l'autre côté de celui de James.

« Prongs, tu devrais te méfier. » Dit Peter en regardant tour à tour ses deux compagnons.

Evidemment, qu'il aurait dû se méfier. On ne se faisait pas impunément réveiller par Sirius Black.

Il tira les couvertures d'un coup sec.

« Eh ! Il fait froid ! » Beugla l'héritier Potter en se redressant.

« Normal. » Ricana Sirius. « J'ai ouvert la fenêtre. »

« Sadique. Rends-moi mes couvertures. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? »

« Ferme la fenêtre et laisse-moi dormir, tiens. »

« Et peut-être que sa majesté apprécierait le petit déjeuner au lit ? » Ironisa Padfoot.

« Pourquoi pas oui. » Marmonna James en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller. « Mais pas tout de suite, dans une heure ou deux. »

« Et moi qui pensais que Ron était la pire marmotte de tous les temps… mais apparemment, je me trompais. » Fit Larm d'une voix perplexe. « C'est étrange de mettre tant de temps à se réveiller… »

« Je vous signifie mon mépris le plus total. » Répliqua Prongs.

« … quand on enchaîne Duel et Magie Antique. » Acheva le français.

Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre se retrouvaient devant un James Potter habillé, lavé et surexcité à l'idée des cours de la journée.

« On peut dire que tu as la méthode, Larm. » Siffla Sirius, admiratif.

« Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait tant d'effet. » Répondit le concerné, abasourdi.

« Il faut croire que si. » Termina Remus.

« Vous vous dépêchez ? » S'agaça James, déjà engagé dans le couloir.

« Je rêve. » Murmura Sirius.

« Tu n'es pas le seul. » Dit Remus avec incrédulité.

« Mais il n'a pas tort, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. » Dit Peter. « Parce qu'il nous a mis en retard. »

Ils descendirent donc à la Grande Salle, où ils trouvèrent James attablé. Larm les quitta et se dirigea un peu plus loin, tandis que les trois Maraudeurs s'installaient autour de l'héritier Potter.

« Alors comme ça, il suffit de prononcer les mots Duel et Magie Antique pour réveiller notre marmotte ? » Se moqua Sirius. « J'essayerai plus souvent. »

James avala et se tourna vers lui.

« Sirius, bon sang, Duel ! »

« Oui, oui, moi aussi je suis impatient. » Soupira Sirius.

« Pache moi les toachts, Remuch. » Dit la marmotte, la bouche à nouveau pleine.

« S'il-te-plait, ça t'écorcherait la bouche ? » Maugréa le lycanthrope en lui tendant le plat.

« Merchi. »

« A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en Duel ? » Demanda Peter en se servant du jus de citrouille.

« Apprendre à combattre, je suppose. » Fit Sirius, un rien moqueur. « Prongs, ne monopolise pas les toats. »

« Bien sûr, mais comment ? Après tout, c'est ce qu'on apprend en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, non ? » Répliqua Peter, un rien perplexe.

« Non. » Répondit James. « En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, on apprend à se défendre. »

« Alors qu'en Duel, on va apprendre à attaquer. » Développa Remus en voyant l'air d'incompréhension de Peter.

« Oh. Je me demande, quand même… »

« On se pose tous la question, Wormtail. » Le coupa Sirius.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Lily est très proche de Larm ? » Fit James, tout à fait hors de propos.

« Notre petit Prongsie serait-il jaloux ? » Ricana Sirius.

James grogna.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont vite devenus amis. » Nota Peter.

« C'est ça, enfonce la massue dans la plaie et retourne la, Wormtail. »

Le rat se ratatina sur sa chaise.

« Sirius, Peter n'est pas fautif. » Dit Remus.

« Trop proches. » Marmonna James, qui n'avait manifestement pas écouté l'échange des autres Maraudeurs.

Sirius soupira.

« Passe moi le porridge s'il-te-plaît Padfoot. Moi je pense que c'est simplement parce qu'ils sont tous les deux seuls. » Fit Remus.

« Tiens. » Fit Sirius en lui tendant le plat. « Tous les deux seuls ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes encore ? »

« Et bien, Amadeo est nouveau. Donc il n'a pas vraiment d'amis. »

« Il a pourtant l'air de bien s'entendre avec Servilus. » Renifla Sirius.

« Mais Snape » Remus insista sur le nom, s'attirant une grimace. « ne peut pas venir manger avec lui, ou l'accompagner dans la salle commune. »

(« Encore heureux ! »)

« Et quel est le rapport avec Lily ? » Demanda James en cessant un court instant de fusiller les deux concernés du regard.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Prongs, mais Lily n'a pas beaucoup d'amis parmi les Gryffondors. Deux personnes seules ont tendance à se rapprocher. »

La réplique suivante de James arracha un hurlement de rire à Sirius (« Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'être seul et sans amis, je me serais fait ermite plus tôt… ») qu'il réprima rapidement en voyant les regards agacés de la grande majorité de la salle.

« Faut y aller. » Dit Peter en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à sa montre. « Le cours commence dans dix minutes… »

Sirius jeta un regard en direction de la table des professeurs. Lorth n'avait pas daigné montrer le bout de son museau, pas plus qu'Ersyl. C'était la troisième fois depuis la rentrée et Sirius supposait que les deux déjeunaient dans leurs appartements respectifs.

« Où est la salle de cours ? » Demanda James.

« Tu n'as qu'à regarder ton emploi du temps. » Répliqua Remus d'un ton agacé.

« Je ne l'ai pas. » Répondit l'héritier Potter en rattrapant Peter. « Wormtail, quelle salle ? »

« Aile Est, rez-de-chaussée. » Répondit Peter en consultant sa feuille, plus pour éviter le regard de Remus que par réelle utilité, car il connaissait sans doute l'emploi du temps par cœur. C'était bien une des seules choses qu'il pouvait apprendre si facilement.

James allait répondre quand, passé un tournant, ils se retrouvèrent face à deux furies se bagarrant.

La cousine de James, Any, tirait férocement sur les cheveux mi-longs, noirs et bouclés, d'une Serpentarde que Sirius connaissait bien, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa propre cousine, la sœur cadette d'Adonis.

En retrait, son jumeau Attila faisait de vagues tentatives peu convaincues (et peu convaincantes) pour aider sa sœur.

« James ? » Demanda Sirius, un peu las.

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois qu'on les arrête ? »

« Ca me semble être une bonne idée, oui. »

James et Sirius s'avancèrent, et chacun attrapa sa propre cousine.

« Ca va pas, non ? » Siffla James avec colère.

« Cette bâtarde m'a insultée ! » Répliqua Any sur le même ton, en y ajoutant un regard qui en aurait remonté à plus d'un.

« Et tu réponds en l'attaquant comme une moldue ? »

Any remit sa robe en place avec un reniflement méprisant.

« Elle dit que je ne suis qu'une sale peste en guenilles incapable de maîtriser le moindre sort de base ! »

« Pauvre petite fille blessée dans son ego ! » Ironisa James.

La relation qu'entretenaient James et sa cousine était des plus mystérieuses aux yeux de Sirius. Ils semblaient, au premier abord, s'entendre assez mal. En cherchant plus profondément, on comprenait qu'ils s'adoraient. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient singulièrement méchants l'un envers l'autre.

« Comme si j'avais tort. » Ricana Aurora, qu'il maintenait toujours. « Tu ne sais lancer aucun sort domestique ! »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda James en observant Any avec curiosité.

Celle-ci renifla une nouvelle fois, ce qui signifiait vraisemblablement que oui, la Serpentarde disait la vérité, car James eut un ricanement méprisant.

« Moi, au moins, je sais faire un expulso ! » Lança la Gryffondor.

« Je vais la tuer ! » Rugit Aurora en s'élançant vers Any.

Sirius la retint juste à temps. Un meurtre évité aujourd'hui, songea-t-il.

Any ricana, la cousine de Sirius se débattit, et il songea que la Gryffondor n'avait vraiment pas peur de la mort.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi, j'ai Potions. » Dit cette dernière en tournant les talons.

Elle disparut en direction des cachots, royale.

Aurora se libéra de la poigne de Sirius et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, manifestement furibonde.

« Espèce de traître. » Souffla Attila en passant à côté de lui, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de sa jumelle.

Sirius souffla avec agacement et sortit sa baguette d'un geste violent. Il allait faire taire ce petit… Remus attrapa sa baguette et l'abaissa d'un geste brusque, tordant douloureusement le poignet de Sirius dans l'action.

« La journée commence mal. » Marmonna le lycanthrope en reprenant son chemin.

« Elles font peur, vos cousines. » Nota Peter.

« N'est-ce-pas ? » Grogna Sirius en massant son poignet.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

« C'est tout de même incroyable cette haine entre elles deux. » Ajouta-t-il, pensif.

« Oui, on dirait toi et Snape. » Répliqua Remus.

Sirius regarda son ami attentivement. Nota les cernes, le teint pâle et les traits crispés et conclut que Remus n'était pas bien, et donc d'humeur inégale. Enregistra la chose dans un coin de son cerveau en se promettant mentalement de ne pas agacer le loup-garou.

« On ne s'est jamais battus à la manière moldue ! » Protesta-t-il.

« Non, mais vous vous êtes mutuellement fait bien pire que ce qu'Any et ta cousine ne se feront jamais. »

Sirius grogna et s'enferma dans le mutisme, partagé entre vexation et bouderie.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés devant la porte de la salle que les langues se délièrent.

Il régnait une atmosphère de fébrilité. Tous les élèves étaient massés et discutaient à voix plus ou moins basse, les Serpentards d'un côté et les Gryffondors de l'autre, hormis pour les rares exceptions que formaient Cissa et Evans ou Larm et Servilus.

Tous s'agitaient et ce ne fut que lorsque Lorth apparut au détour du couloir que le silence s'installa finalement. Le calme fut si soudain qu'il en devint inquiétant, et Sirius commençait à se sentir nerveux quand Lorth prit enfin la parole.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il simplement en tapotant de sa baguette la poignée de la porte. « Vous m'avez l'air bien excités. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Lorth entra puis les élèves suivirent.

La pièce n'était pas une salle de cours normale, ce qui surprit considérablement Sirius, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la classe, selon son impression.

« Ce n'est pas une salle de cours habituelle, Professeur ? » Demanda un Gryffondor.

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama Lorth. « Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas faire Duel au milieu des tables ? » Fit-il avec un rien d'incrédulité.

Evidemment, vu sous cet angle…

La salle avait des dimensions plus que convenables (elle était plus grande que la salle commune, selon les estimations de Sirius) et les murs avaient été ensorcelés pour permettre à tout objet de s'y enfoncer en cas de lancer violent, constata-t-il en s'appuyant sur une pierre.

« Asseyez-vous. » Dit Lorth en désignant le sol.

Sirius obéit immédiatement à l'injonction et se laissa choir sur le sol avec soulagement. Au moment exact où il allait toucher le sol, un cousin apparut et il se retrouva assis sur du velours rouge.

Il s'installa du mieux possible, tout en notant de trouver la formule qui permettait ce genre de choses.

« Bien. » Dit Lorth en s'installant en tailleur. « Je sais que comme ça, le cours peut paraître folklorique, mais ne vous en faites pas, il ne s'agit que de la première séance. »

Il y eut quelques rires du côté des Serpentards, vite étouffés par le silence et les regards glacés du reste de la classe.

« Je vous demanderais de venir avec des tenues pratiques et de laisser vos robes aux vestiaires, hormis si vous possédez des robes de combat et l'équipement approprié. »

« Professeur, qu'entendez-vous par tenue pratique ? »

« Un pantalon permettant une certaine liberté de mouvement, des chaussures solides et confortables. Je conseillerais aux filles de bander leur poitrine, elles risqueraient d'être gênées pendant le cours et certains mouvements peuvent provoquer des douleurs. »

Il y eut quelques rires embarassés, un ou deux rougissements, et des murmures indignés même.

C'était bien la première fois que Sirius voyait les filles faire preuve d'autant de pudibonderie.

« Nous allons faire beaucoup d'exercices qui exigent une certaine forme physique. J'exigerais donc de vous que vous fassiez une activité sportive minimum. Une course à pied, des jeux collectifs, débrouillez-vous mais agitez-vous au minimum une heure par semaine. Les joueurs de Quidditch en sont évidemment dispensés. »

Quelques élèves grognèrent.

« Arrêtez donc de protester. » S'agaça Lorth. « Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas espérer que tout vous tombera cuit dans le bec toute votre vie. La magie, ce n'est pas gratuit, et si vous vous contentez de ce que vous réussissez à faire facilement, alors vous ne resterez jamais que des sorciers médiocres. Et la forme physique est aussi importante que la puissance pour faire de la magie ! »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du sport, mais pour apprendre le duel ! » Protesta Rabastan Lestrange avec un reniflement de mépris.

Sirius le fusilla du regard, mais le Serpentard ne le regardait pas.

« Parce que vous pensez que se battre – car c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit – ne demande pas d'être sportif ? » Siffla Lorth avec colère. « En plein duel, vous ne pourrez pas compter uniquement sur votre magie ! Vous serez bien obligés de faire preuve de rapidité, afin d'éviter les sortilèges de vos adversaires, de les contrer ou même d'en lancer vous-même ! Il vous faudra être suffisamment endurant pour être capable de puiser dans vos ressources de magie sans être épuisé immédiatement après, et ça, un corps peu entraîné n'y résiste pas ! Et bien sûr, il vous faudra maîtriser votre arme ! »

« Notre arme ? » Répéta James avec une surprise que Sirius partageait.

« Evidemment ! Tout ne repose pas que sur des sorts, ou sur votre baguette. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous en sortir face à un adversaire capable de contrer ou même d'absorber votre magie, croyez-vous que vous en réchapperez vivants ? Un ennemi entraîné ne vous laissera pas la moindre chance. »

James adressa à Sirius un regard excité. L'héritier Potter semblait penser la même chose que lui : décidément, ce cours était plein de promesses.

« Nous allons donc commencer par déterminer quelle arme vous ira le mieux. Réfléchissez-y pendant que je discute avec chacun d'entre vous. » Reprit Lorth, plus calme.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda James en se penchant vers Sirius.

Une note de fébrilité transparaissait dans la voix du brun.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« J'aimerais bien avoir une épée moi. »

Comme son père. James avait beau se vanter d'être indépendant, de ne pas sortir du même moule qu'Alban, il n'en restait pas moins que sa famille l'influençait énormément.

Une épée ? Non, c'était trop grand, trop lourd, trop peu maniable. Quelque chose de plus court…

« Une dague peut-être. »

« Et toi Remus ? » Enchaîna James en se tournant vers le lycanthrope.

« Un bâton, je pense. » Répondit le lycanthrope, songeur.

Une arme qui ne blesse pas. Cela ressemblait bien à leur Mumus.

« Peter ? »

« Euh… »

Il n'en avait aucune idée, traduisit Sirius.

« Mr Black ? »

Il se tourna vers Lorth.

« Une idée ? »

« Je pensais à une dague. » Répondit-il.

« Petit mais maniable. Nécessite d'être proche de l'adversaire et doué au corps à corps. Peu visible et facile à cacher. » Enuméra Lorth. « J'aurais pensé que vous choisiriez quelque chose de plus grandiose, une faux, ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

Sirius cligna des yeux, ignorant s'il devait se sentir vexé ou non. Mais Lorth ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se tourna vers James.

« Mr Potter ? »

« Une épée longue. » Fit celui-ci avec emphase.

« Long et difficile d'utilisation. Permet une longue allonge et une garde large à condition de savoir s'en servir. Peu simple de transport et à tirer du fourreua en cas de danger soudain. Heureusement que vous n'aurez pas ce problème. » Soupira Lorth. « Cela me semble correspondre à votre caractère. Je suppose que vous savez déjà vous en servir ? »

James grogna.

« Oui. » Admit-il à contrecoeur. « Mon père m'a appris. »

« Ce qui vous facilitera la tâche. » Acheva Lorth. « Mr Lupin ? »

« Un bâton ? » Dit Remus, interrogateur.

« Long mais rapidement maniable pour un débutant, contrairement à la plupart des autres armes. Association magique simple. Une arme qui ne blesse pas comme peuvent le faire une épée ou une dague. Plutôt employé par ceux qui n'aiment pas la vue du sang, d'ailleurs. » Ajouta Lorth en jetant un regard inquisiteur à Remus.

Association magique ? Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour demander mais…

« Mr Pettigrow ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua Peter, un peu honteux.

« Vous essayerez avec un bâton vous aussi. Cela reste une des armes les plus simples à manier et au moins, vous ne vous blesserez pas. »

Peter rougit violemment. Apparemment, Lorth avait bien compris que la maladresse était un de ses plus gros défauts.

Le professeur s'éloigna en direction d'un autre groupe d'élèves.

« Alors les Maraudeurs, qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi ? »

« Cissa, cousine adorée, que fais-tu là ? » Demanda Sirius théâtralement.

« J'ai cours, crétin. »

Bien sûr.

« Epée. » Répondit James.

« Baton pour moi et Peter. »

« Sirius ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Le crétin a opté pour une dague. » Grogna-t-il.

La Serpentarde leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu te vexes pour si peu ! D'habitude il t'en faut plus pour dégonfler un tant soit peu ta modestie naturelle. »

Il ne répondit pas, boudeur.

« Et vous deux ? » Demanda James.

Deux ? Oh, Evans. Forcément. Là où il y avait Cissa, il y avait Evans.

« Des billes. » Répondit la préfète de Gryffondor.

« Des billes ? » Répéta Remus.

« Oui, des billes en plomb. On a hésité avec un chapelet mais Lorth nous a dit qu'on s'en sortirait plus facilement avec des billes. »

« Vous avez des idées bizarres. » Remarqua James. « Nous, on s'en est tenus à des armes simples. » Ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

Sirius partageait son avis.

Evans eut une mimique ironique.

« Oui, mais quel manque d'originalité ! » Déplora-t-elle.

Sirius allait lui rétorquer assez peu gentiment lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle souriait.

Depuis quand Lily Evans se moquait-elle gentiment des Maraudeurs ? L'apocalypse était pour bientôt.

Il vit que James souriait aussi – bien que d'un air légèrement plus niais – et conclut qu'il y avait pitiponk derrière les algues. Cela méritait approfondissement.

« Vous savez ce que les autres ont choisi ? » Demanda Narcissa en s'asseyant.

Evans suivit son exemple.

« Non. On n'a pas eu le temps de s'y intéresser. » Admit James. « Et vous ? »

« Lestrange et Vial ont choisi des épées longues, Snape a pris des aiguilles de verre mais je crois qu'il a hésité avec des dagues. Rosier a choisi une massue – quelle brute celui-là. » Grimaça Narcissa.

« Amadeo a choisi une griffe, comme Adonis Black. Il m'a semblé comprendre que c'était aussi l'arme qu'utilisait Lorth. » Dit Evans.

« Une griffe ? » Répéta Peter.

« C'est une arme de poing. » Expliqua la préfète de Gryffondor. « Ce sont trois lames ou plus qui sont rattachés au-dessus de la main. C'est très efficace en combat rapproché, d'après ce que j'ai lu, et très meurtrier. Mais par contre, ce n'est pas bien pratique pour la défense, alors ils vont devoir se concentrer là-dessus. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais les filles sont tout de même de sacrées commères. » Lâcha finalement James.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sous l'œil un peu vexé des deux filles. Puis, finalement, elles rirent à leur tour.

Lorth finit à ce moment-là de discuter avec les derniers élèves. Il revint au centre du demi-cercle formé par les apprentis sorciers.

« Maintenant que vous avez tous choisi votre arme, il va falloir se la procurer. Il y a différentes manières : la plus simple et la plus pratique consiste à se servir de sa baguette comme appui, puis à la transformer en l'objet souhaité. On peut aussi se procurer l'arme, mais ce n'est possible que pour les plus simples de transport : billes, dagues, aiguilles. La dernière enfin, mais elle n'est pas abordable à votre niveau, consiste en l'invocation pure et simple. Mais elle demande une trop grande puissance magique et il faut être capable de maîtriser d'une main son arme et de l'autre sa baguette, ce qui est à la fois gênant et difficile, surtout au niveau de l'exploitation magique. D'ailleurs, il n'y a que les Enchanteurs qui sont formés à cette méthode. » Expliqua-t-il. « Nous nous servirons donc de la première méthode. »

Il parcourut la salle du regard. Ne recevant aucun commentaire, il continua :

« Nous allons donc commencer par un exercice de métamorphose. » Fit-il, pince-sans-rire. « Vous avez dix minutes pour me transformer ces baguettes – Miss Brown, pourriez-vous me prêter un petit peu plus d'attention s'il-vous-plaît ? »

La pipelette de Gryffondor rougit violemment dans le silence absolu qui s'était abattu sur la salle. Deux remarques en deux jours, elle commençait bien l'année, songea Sirius en se mettant au travail.

Evans fut la première à réussir l'exercice, transformant sans réelle difficulté le bois de saule de sa baguette en trois billes de plomb. Sirius parvint à avoir sa dague au moment où la baguette de Remus s'allongeait et grossissait jusqu'à obtenir la taille d'un bâton. Narcissa eut ses propres billes peu après que James n'ait obtenu son épée, pendant qu'Evans expliquait à Peter comment réussir à transformer sa propre baguette, jusuq'à ce que, agacée, la rousse ne finisse par l'y aider.

Au lieu des dix minutes accordées par Lorth, il en fallut trente-cinq pour que la classe entière ne soit équipée. L'expression du professeur exprimait la plus grande contrariété.

« Il va falloir vous améliorer. » Dit-il. « En situation de combat, il vous faudra avoir accès à votre arme instantanément. »

Et brusquement sa baguette disparut pour laisser place à une griffe au niveau de sa main droite.

« Comme ça. » Dit-il.

« Frimeur. » Marmonna Sirius pour lui-même, bien qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaître que c'était impressionnant.

Il tripota sa dague.

« Nous allons maintenant voir les premiers aspects du Duel. » Dit Lorth en faisant revenir sa baguette. « Ce que vous allez apprendre cette année, c'est l'un des aspects les plus dangereux de la magie. Je ne vais pas vous apprendre à contrer, mais à attaquer. Toutes vos armes peuvent blesser, et même tuer. Je vous interdis formellement de vous battre entre vous en dehors de mon cours. Et si j'entends parler d'un duel au cours duquel vous vous serez servis de ce que je vous ai enseigné, les responsables seront définitivement expulsés de mon cours. »

Sirius sentit au ton de leur professeur que celui-ci ne se contenterait pas de les expulser de son cours.

« Je vous répète donc que le duel est dangereux. » Martela Lorth. « J'espère que vous m'avez tous bien compris. »

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut la classe. Lorth s'adoucit.

« La première chose à savoir sur vos armes, c'est qu'elles restent vos baguettes, à la base. Elles ont donc les mêmes caractéristiques. Vous pouvez lancer sorts et maléfices sans problème lorsque vous possédez votre arme. » Expliqua-t-il. « Je vous laisse essayer. »

Sirius lança un sortilège d'attraction sur l'une des billes de Narcissa, et celle-ci repliqua par un expelliarmus qui lui rendit sa bille et lui donna en prime la dague de Sirius.

« Tricheuse. » Fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

« Mauvais perdant. » Répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant sa dague.

A deux mètres, Evans se disputait avec James, pour changer.

« Potter, rends-moi mon élastique ! » Rugit la rousse.

« Uniquement si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi. » Sourit James en agitant le-dit ledit élastique.

« Va en enfer ! » Répliqua la préfète.

Ouch, elle avait dû faire mal, celle-là.

James rejoignit Sirius, une marque rouge ornant sa joue gauche, ce qui commençait à devenir habituel.

« Bobo. » Gémit-il.

Sirius ricana.

« Tu pourrais faire preuve de compassion ! » S'indigna James en lui collant une baffe à l'arrière du crâne.

« Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusés… » Interrompit la voix de Lorth – et Sirius aurait juré que son regard était dirigé dans leur direction. « Je vais vous exposer rapidement le programme de l'année avant que le cours ne se termine. Jusqu'aux vacances d'Halloween, je vous apprendrai à vous servir de votre arme. Après les vacances et jusqu'à celles de Noël, nous verrons comment associer de la magie à vos attaques. Au second trimestre, nous essaierons de mener trois actions de front : lancer un sort, attaquer avec une association magique et se défendre. Et au troisième trimestre, il vous faudra savoir faire cela silencieusement et en utilisant vos connaissances en Magie Antique. Des questions ? »

Il y en avait.

« Association magique ? » S'exclama Hervé Patil.

« Oui. Mettre de la magie sur votre arme. » Développa Lorth.

« Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Bien sûr que non, sinon, je ne parlerais pas de vous l'enseigner. » S'agaça le professeur.

Patil baissa la tête, honteux.

« Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? »Demanda une Serpentarde.

« Nous verrons cela en temps et en heures. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par 'silencieusement', Professeur ? » Demanda Evans.

« Le fait que vous ne prononciez plus vos sorts. Mais vous apprendrez cela en Défense contres les Forces du Mal. »

Remus donna un coup de coude à James et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Le visage de James refléta sa soudaine excitation. Il sourit machiavéliquement.

Et la cloche sonna.

« Je vais donc vous libérer là. N'oubliez pas de venir dans une tenue pratique la prochaine fois. » Rappela Lorth en se levant.

Le brouhaha s'empara de la salle et les élèves commencèrent à refluer hors de la salle en discutant avec animation.

« Sirius, Peter, venez voir ! » Les interpella Remus.

Il s'approcha du lycanthrope, curieux, suivi par un Peter apathique.

« On a une idée pour le premier coup d'éclat des Maraudeurs de cette année. » Chuchota James d'un air conspirateur.

« Mais il faut qu'on maîtrise les sorts silencieux. » Ajouta Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? » Demanda Sirius avec inquiétude.

« Se moquer des Serpentards. » Répondit Remus avec amusement.

« Notre préfet préféré se dévergonde. » Rit Sirius. « Vous allez m'expliquer ça autour d'un bon repas, parce que je commence à avoir faim. »

Peter approuva énergiquement.

oOoOoOo

James se servit une portion de pommes de terre avant de tendre le plat à Peter qui le dévorait des yeux avec envie.

« Allez, racontez-moi. » Finit par dire Sirius.

James exulta intérieurement. C'était presque trop facile de le faire craquer.

« Remus ? » Fit Sirius, plaintif.

Le lycanthrope sourit en secouant la tête.

« Voilà, tu sais que notre problème majeur a toujours été le manque de discrétion lors de la mise en place des blagues. »

Sirius grimaça. Evidemment qu'il se souvenait, tout comme les trois autres. Cela leur avait valu certaines retenues mémorables.

« Et bien en maîtrisant les sorts silencieux, on n'aura plus ce problème. » Continua James.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que j'avais proposé l'an dernier ? » Demanda Remus.

Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Le projet d'empoisonner leurs rêves ? »

« Non, l'autre. »

« Oh. Oui oui, je m'en souviens. On avait abandonné l'idée parce qu'il… »

« y avait trop de risques de réveiller les Serpentards et de se faire prendre. » Acheva Remus à sa place.

« Je vois. » Ricana Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? »

Remus et James échangèrent un regard.

« Extorquer le mot de passe des cachots à Narcissa. » Répondit James en souriant. « Moony se charge des sortilèges, moi du chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs et Wormtail devra faire le guet. »

Peter laissa échapper un petit cri plaintif en entendant la sentence, mais James lui adressa une œillade qui signifiait clairement 'Tu n'oserais pas faire capoter ça ?' et il se ratatina.

« Partant ? » Demanda Remus.

« Partant. » Répondit Sirius immédiatement.

« Peter ? »

Celui-ci hésita.

« Partant. » Répondit-il à contrecoeur.

« Mes amis, l'année ne fait que commencer. » Déclara James avec emphase.

« Surtout pour les Serpentards. » Ricana Sirius.

Remus acquiesça.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a Magie Antique maintenant. »

« James, c'est dans une heure. » Soupira Remus.

« Mais ça a l'air tellement intéressant ! » S'exclama James avec un désespoir exagéré.

« Prongsie, on a les qualifications de l'équipe demain. » Dit soudain Sirius.

« Oui, je sais, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Jessica se dirige droit vers nous à grande vitesse. »

« Oh oh. » Fut la seule réponse de James.

Ce n'était pas que leur capitaine soit désagréable ou quoi que ce soit, non. Mais Jessica savait se montrer très persuasive, et elle avait souvent des arguments qui… portaient.

« Potter, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié les sélections de demain. »

« Non non. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Pourtant, je n'ai rien vu d'affiché à ce sujet dans la salle commune. » Gronda Jessica.

James se sentit pâlir. Il avait purement et simplement oublié ce détail.

A côté de lui, Sirius étouffa un rire.

« Tu as intérêt à faire le papier rapidement. » Prévint Jessica. « Ou je te fais manger le souaffle. Et toi Black, j'espère que tu feras un bon challenger, parce qu'il me faut absolument un bon batteur. A bon entendeur… »

Elle s'éloigna, laissant planer sa phrase telle une menace pour la vie de ses joueurs.

« Cette fille est terrifiante. » Couina Peter.

« Et tu ne l'as pas vue pendant les entraînements. » Souffla James en se détendant enfin.

oOoOoOo

La salle dans laquelle ils allaient avoir cours de Magie Antique toute l'année était plus traditionnelle que celle de Duel. En dehors du fait que les tables aient été placées en U, laissant un grand espace au centre, il s'agissait d'une salle basique.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient installés au bout de la branche gauche et en face d'eux, au bout de la branche droite, il y avait Lily, Narcissa et Amadeo, lequel échangeait des regards meurtriers avec Vial. Sirius lançait des œillades toutes aussi noires en direction de Snape. James soupira.

« Bonjour. » Dit Sylphid en s'asseyant sur le bureau. « Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la Magie Antique. »

Elle avait une voix un peu rauque et parlait lentement, comme si elle hésitait sur chaque mot. De près, ses yeux se révélèrent être d'un bleu pâle et ses cheveux, non pas blancs comme James l'avait cru lors de la Cérémonie de Répartition, mais d'un blond très pale entremélé de mèches blanches, qui auraient pu être dues à la vieillesse si Esther Sylphid n'avait pas eu l'air si jeune. Mais même son âge, comme tout chez elle, semblait difficile à déterminer. Au premier abord, James lui aurait donné un peu moins de trente ans, mais selon l'éclairage, la façon dont elle se tenait ou bougeait, elle paraissait plus ou moins jeune.

« C'est la première fois que cette magie est enseignée à Poudlard car, comme son nom l'indique, la Magie Antique est extraordinairement vieille. Il est donc difficile de trouver des informations dessus, et plus encore de former des enseignants. Ceux-ci préférant travailler dans les universités, la Magie Antique reste l'apanage des Grandes Ecoles telles que Salem. »

Un murmure parcourut la salle.

« Cela signifie que vous êtes sacrément chanceux et que vous avez tout intérêt à écouter attentivement ce que je vous enseignerai. »

Quelques élèves rirent. A l'évidence, tous étaient charmés.

« Nous allons débuter par la partie théorique. La Magie Antique date d'avant Poudlard et de ses fondateurs, d'avant les sorts et les baguettes même. Il s'agit d'une magie primitive, une magie pure qui repose sur la puissance et les émotions. »

A mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix s'adoucissait et son débit se faisait plus fluide. James se demanda si elle parlait souvent aussi longtemps.

« Quand je dis pure, je ne dis pas blanche, ne confondez pas. La magie dite blanche est une forme de magie antique, mais le contraire n'est pas vrai. »

« Cela signifie-t-il que la magie noire découle de la magie antique ? » Demanda Vial.

Sylphid pencha la tête sur le côté et observa attentivement le français pendant quelques secondes.

« Comme toutes les magies. » Répondit-elle doucement. « Nous ne nous servirons pas des baguettes dans ce cours, à aucun moment. Mais n'espérez pas apprendre ici à exécuter les sorts que vous apprenez dans les autres cours sans baguette. C'est un acte qui est totalement impossible, car la magie n'est pas canalisé et ne peut donc pas prendre forme. »

« Dumbledore le fait bien, lui. » Fit remarquer quelqu'un.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas Dumbledore. » Répliqua Sylphid. « Peu de sorciers ont été capables de faire ce genre de choses à travers le temps. De nos jours, ils sont moins de trente, et la grande majorité a étudié aux Grandes Ecoles de Sorcellerie de Salem ou de Brocéliande. Lesquelles sont, comme vous le savez, des universités d'un niveau exceptionnel. »

James jeta un regard ironique autour de lui. Tous avaient l'air captivés par ce que disait Sylphid.

« La magie antique, ou du moins ce que je vais vous en enseigner, consiste à libérer une partie plus ou moins importante de votre magie, une décharge d'énergie magique qui, si elle est maîtrisée, peut avoir divers effets sur vos adversaires. »

Le regard pâle de Sylphid traversa celui de James. Il garda ses yeux plantés dans les siens un long moment.

« Vous ne prenez pas de notes ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement.

James plissa les yeux puis acquiesça. Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit.

« Cette énergie magique peut blesser, tuer, assomer, repousser, aussi bien que réparer, soigner, libérer. Mais si la destruction est possible sur tous les éléments, la phase de création ou de réparation, selon la façon dont vous l'appelez, ne peut s'effectuer que sur des corps possédant eux-mêmes une identité magique. »

Remus leva la main. Sylphid hocha la tête.

« Mr Lupin. » Se présenta-t-il. « Comment fait-on pour libérer sa magie ? »

« J'allais justement vous l'expliquer, ne soyez pas si impatients. » Répondit Shylphid en secouant la tête d'un air las. « C'est ce que je vais vous réapprendre, car c'est quelque chose que tous les enfants sorciers savent faire lorsqu'ils sont jeunes, et qu'ils apprennent à contrôler en arrivant à Poudlard. Un pédiamage vous expliquerait qu'il s'agit de la magie instinctive des enfants en bas-âge, mais il s'agit purement et simplement d'un manque de contrôle de la part du jeune sorcier : comme une fontaine de magie qu'il ne sait pas encore fermer. Cela suinte de partout et laisse des traces que tout sorcier suffisamment entraîné est capable de retrouver. Cela permet d'ailleurs de retrouver facilement les enfants en cas de disparition ou d'enlèvement. »

Peut-être plaisantait-elle, mais avec elle, il était difficile de le savoir.

« En résumé, on a de la magie à l'intérieur de nous et on peut la modeler comme on veut. » Synthétisa Vial.

« Pas exactement. » Répondit Sylphid. « Votre potentiel magique – c'est à dire la quantité de magie à l'intérieur de vous – est fixe, et il est totalement impossible de l'accroître. On naît avec un potentiel magique plus ou moins grand, un point c'est tout. De plus, il ne faut pas s'en servir à la légère, car énergie magique et énergie physique sont intimement liés : puiser de façon inconsidérée dans votre potentiel magique, c'est risquer un contrecoup brutal et dangereux, surtout que la magie est longue à se renouveler, bien que ce paramètre diffère selon les personnes. C'est pourquoi il est nécessaire d'avoir une bonne forme physique. »

Elle les regarda tour à tour et James remarqua soudain qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette. Il vérifia partout, sur le bureau, dessous, dans une des poches de la robe cintrée de Sylphid mais si la femme en possédait une, elle avait l'art et la manière de la cacher.

« Le problème principal auquel vous allez être confrontés, c'est de réapprendre à faire sortir une magie que l'on vous a obligés à rentrer en vous. Il vous faudra vous exercer à fermer et ouvrir la source à votre guise, et ce jusqu'à ce que vous ayez un total contrôle sur l'acte. Ce qui est bien plus difficile à faire que vous ne le croyiez, surtout pour de jeunes sorciers comme vous, qui sont habitués à canaliser leur magie dans un artefact. »

James supposa qu'elle parlait de leurs baguettes. Il se demandait surtout qui étaient les autres personnes 'non-habituées à canaliser leur magie dans un artefact', comme le sous-entendait sa phrase.

« Il existe deux sortes de manifestations d'énergie pure. » Reprit Sylphid. « L'aura est la première. Il s'agit de faire sortir votre magie autour de votre corps entier. Ne demandant qu'un contrôle minimum, elle sera la plus facile à maîtriser. Elle permet la mise en place d'un bouclier défensif suffisamment efficace pour détourner la grande majorité des sorts, si elle est bien gérée. » Elle hésita puis ajouta : « Je vais vous montrer. »

Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs secondes puis, peu à peu, un contour bleu pâle léger apparut autour de Sylphid. Il resta quelques secondes, puis disparut.

« L'avantage de l'aura est qu'elle ne provoque aucune perte énergétique, puisqu'il suffit de la 'ranger' si on peut dire, pour la faire disparaître, contrairement à la seconde manifestation, c'est à dire les décharges magiques. Au lieu d'étendre votre magie à travers l'entièreté de votre corps, il faut la rassembler en un point précis. »

Elle tendit la main devant elle et une sphère du même bleu pâle que précédemment s'y forma, y tournoya un instant, avant qu'un mouvement brusque de la main ne la fasse disparaître.

« Mais dans ce cas là, on ne peut pas récupérer la magie utilisée. »

James devait bien avouer qu'il était totalement captivé, mais cela semblait être aussi le cas de l'entièreté du groupe.

« Les deux premiers trimestres seront axés sur la maîtrise de ces deux formes de magie pure, et au troisième trimestre, nous nous contenterons de perfectionner tout ça. Nous parlerons aussi des Invocations et de l'importance des émotions dans celles-ci. »

Lestrange laissa échapper un bref ricanement moqueur qui fit se tourner vers lui Sylphid.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » Répondit Lestrange en lui adressant un sourire goguenard.

La femme le regarda d'un air absent, puis elle se détourna. Lestrange sourit de nouveau, narquois, au moment même où Sylphid annonçait froidement « Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. ».

Le sourire du fautif se figea aussi sûrement qu'un stupéfixé et fondit plus vite qu'une crème glacée sous le nez d'un Magyar à pointes.

« Lorsque vous parlez des émotions, vous sous-entendez les sentiments amoureux ? » Demanda le cousin de Sirius en jetant un regard froid à son camarade.

« Non. Croyez-vous que la magie noire fonctionne avec de l'amour ? » Demanda Sylphid avec une indifférence incroyable compte tenu du sujet de sa phrase. « La haine apporte autant de pouvoir que l'amour, sinon plus, car la haine n'hésite pas une seule seconde là où l'amour est prêt à pardonner. »

Un frémissement parcourut l'échine de James et il chercha le regard de la femme, mais celle-ci fixait Adonis Black avec sérieux.

« Pour libérer votre magie, vous allez d'abord être obligés d'apprendre à la voir, à la sentir en vous. Cette étape est plus ou moins facile, ou du moins, il s'agit de la plus simple. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous concentrer, à vous couper du monde et des sensations suffisamment longtemps pour percevoir votre propre magie. A un plus haut niveau, et peut-être que les plus doués d'entre vous maîtriseront rapidement cela, cette même technique vous permettra de sentir la magie des autres personnes présentes autour de vous, bien que cela risque d'être difficile ici à Poudlard. »

James fronça les sourcils et songea à demander des précisions sur les difficultés citées, mais Sylphid enchaîna.

« Vous allez vous asseoir le plus confortablement possible, vous détendre, fermer les yeux. » Ordonna-t-elle. « Pour votre première fois, je vais être obligée de vous aider dans votre concentration. »

James se relaxa et ferma les yeux, obéissant calmement aux injonctions que leur donnait la femme.

« Vous allez essayer de rentrer en vous-même. Ne bougez plus, soyez statues. Les autres n'existent plus, vos sens n'existent plus. Pas même votre chaise, pas même moi. »

La voix de Sylphid était douce, relaxante, et James se fit la remarque qu'elle devait être en train de les hypnotiser. Puis il perdit toute sensation, hormis celle de lui-même. Et encore, il n'avait même plus l'impression d'être un corps. Il se sentait comme s'il n'existait plus réellement.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il eut. Car aucune lumière ne vint s'imprimer sur sa rétine, hormis l'intense sensation de sa magie.

C'était rouge. Un rouge profond, violent. Rouge sang. Rouge rouge rouge. C'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Du rouge partout, et de l'agressivité. Mais la seconde sensation était moins franche que celle du rouge, plus nuancée. Peut-être qu'en plongeant un peu plus…

Il fut brutalement arraché au rouge.

La lumière apparut soudainement, comme il ouvrait réellement les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt.

« Vos yeux risquent d'être sensibles. » Souffla la voix de Sylphid à côté de lui.

James retint un ricanement.

Une intense douleur envahit son dos et ses jambes, provoqué par la trop soudaine contraction des muscles totalement relâchés quelques secondes plus tôt. James lâcha un léger gémissement de douleur et entreprit de se masser les mollets, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux.

La douleur disparut progressivement, au fur et à mesure que la lumière derrière les paupières fermées de James se faisait moins pénible. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se redressa.

La plupart des élèves étaient sortis de leur transe, et faisaient la même chose que James. Il ricana mentalement en pensant que ça devait être encore pire pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués aux activités sportives.

Cependant, quelques autres n'étaient pas encore 'réveillés'. Sirius, à côté de lui, offrait le visage paisible de celui qui dort, bien que ce n'était en aucune façon le cas.

En face, Lily et Amadeo étaient toujours concentrés, Narcissa s'extirpait tout juste ainsi qu'Adonis et Vial.

« Mr Potter, qu'avez vous senti ? » Demanda Sylphid en se penchant vers lui.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Rouge. » Répondit-il. « Du rouge… » Il hésita puis, voyant l'expression sereine de l'enseignante : « De l'agressivité. »

« C'est tout ? » Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

James sentit confusément qu'elle était déçue, mais acquiesça tout de même.

« Vous êtes trop brutal, Mr Potter. » Soupira-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Remus. « Mr Lupin ? »

Remus sourit et ne répondit pas, mais Sylphid ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle se détourna et interrogea Peter – qui avait senti du beige et uniquement du beige – puis enchaîna avec la voisine de Wormtail, ignorant totalement les regards interrogatifs qui allaient d'elle à Remus.

James se désintéressa des réponses de ses camarades (il eut cependant une recrudescence d'attention quand Sylphid arriva au niveau de Snape, mais celui-ci refusa de répondre et, comme pour Remus, la femme passa à la personne suivante.) tandis que Sirius émergeait de sa catatonie.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de redresser et de tendre l'oreille lorsque le professeur arriva en face de Lily. La rousse avait manifestement senti sa magie plus distinctement que lui, car elle parlait d'une couleur dominante, le violet, à laquelle se mêlait un peu de jaune, ainsi que d'une sensation de détermination. Puis la préfète piqua un fard et se détourna en marmonnant. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Sylphid, et elle dit quelque chose qui fit se renfrogner la jeune fille. La femme rit à nouveau et se tourna vers Narcissa, qui garda un silence obstiné. A côté d'elle, le français se massait le cou en grimaçant. Sylphid lui adressa quelques mots, il fronça les sourcils, réfléchit et secoua la tête. La femme hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils et revint à son bureau.

« Nous allons arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle. « Vous êtes tous parvenus à sentir un minimum votre magie, et la fatigue que cela va occasionner pour votre corps est suffisamment importante pour un premier cours. »

James se leva, et son corps s'empressa de lui faire comprendre que le professeur ne disait pas que des bêtises, en faisant largement flageoler ses jambes. Il s'appuya sur la table, et bénit ses entraînements de Quidditch en remarquant que la plupart des autres élèves avaient été forcés de se rasseoir.

Sirius laissa échapper un bref aboiement de rire en regardant Narcissa, droite et fière, malgré les évidentes sensations de vertige qu'elle éprouvait.

« Quelle obstinée. » Sourit le chien.

James opina, fixant Lily qui se tenait à côté de la blonde Serpentarde, manifestement aussi décidée que son amie à ignorer la fatigue de son corps. Il souffla avec agacement. Les filles étaient d'étranges créatures.

oOoOoOo

Il ferma les attaches de ses jambières et soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était sur lui que retombait la corvée des sélections. C'était la deuxième année consécutive que Jessica s'en déchargeait sur lui, et il trouvait cela du plus ennuyeux. Regarder faire les deuxièmes années faire leurs pitoyables essais, puis devoir ensuite affronter leurs visages déçus et parfois leur – fort malvenu – mécontentement l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Par ailleurs, et tous s'accordaient sur ce point, James n'avait aucune capacité pédagogique : entre son manque de patience et son tact inexistant, il faisait le désespoir de Jessica, qui comptait bien faire de lui le capitaine après son départ.

Bref, James détestait les sélections de Quidditch.

Il échangea un regard sombre avec Sirius, qui fulminait contre cette 'abominable et tyrannique gardienne' qui l'obligeait à 'se lever à sept heures un samedi matin pour amuser la galerie'. Et Jessica s'était assurée que le jeune Black se rende sur le terrain comme prévu : elle l'avait menacé de lui retirer sa place dans l'équipe si les spectateurs des sélections ne rapportaient pas le 'farouche combat d'un poursuiveur avec six cognards'.

James laissa son regard se promener sur les gradins. Tout en bas, ceux qui se présentaient achevaient de se préparer. Il y avait deux secondes années qui regardaient les autres en coin, intimidés, trois quatrièmes années qui riaient en se donnant des coups de coude dans les côtes – James doutait qu'ils soient aussi amis si l'un d'eux trois venaient à êtres qualifié – un couple composé par une cinquième année et un sixième année, cinq autres cinquièmes années et une septième année que James se souvenait d'avoir refusée l'année dernière au poste d'attrapeuse.

« Il y a du monde. » Commenta Sirius.

James hocha la tête en poussant un soupir résigné.

« _Sonorus._ » Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge. « J'espère que vous êtes prêts. » Lança-t-il.

Avoir sa voix amplifiée avait toujours procuré une sensation étrange à James. Il trouvait cela du plus désagréable.

Le groupe se tourna vers lui.

« Ceux qui se présentent pour le poste de batteur sont priés de rejoindre Sirius Black, qui vous expliquera les modalités de l'épreuve. » Continua-t-il.

Et faites de votre mieux, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Un seconde année, les trois quatrièmes années et le couple se dirigèrent vers Sirius. Evidemment, la majorité restait sur les bras de James. Le poste d'attrapeur avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès. Sans doute à cause de la notoriété que cela apportait.

« Je vais lancer le vif d'or. » Dit James en regardant le groupe où se trouvait son futur attrapeur, essayant de deviner lequel avait une chance de présenter un certain don. « Vous avez le temps que vous voulez pour l'attraper. Je recommencerai l'opération dix fois, et je choisirai à la fin de l'épreuve qui sera le futur attrapeur. »

Les joueurs s'agitèrent, murmurèrent, puis se placèrent en cercle autour de James, qui ouvrit la boîte et se saisit du vif d'or.

« Le vif d'or est lâché. » Annonça-t-il en ouvrant la main. « A vos places… 1… 2… 3, partez ! » Il souffla dans le sifflet.

Les attrapeurs décollèrent immédiatement et se mirent à rechercher frénétiquement le vif d'or. Certains prenaient de la hauteur pour mieux voir l'ensemble du terrain, d'autres restaient au contraire au ras du sol. Ils avaient tous des techniques différentes, mais aucun ne semblait particulièrement doué.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait là ? » Grommela une voix que James aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Oh, Severus, je t'en prie, je veux voir les sélections de l'équipe ! » Protesta une autre voix. « Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux t'en aller. »

« De toutes façons, je n'ai rien à faire là. »

« Tu es agaçant. »

James se retourna. Amadeo Larm lui adressa un petit sourire forcé. Snape avait disparu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda James en se rapprochant de la barrière, sans toutefois quitter le terrain des yeux.

« Je viens regarder les sélections de l'équipe de ma Maison. » Répondit le français avec bonne humeur, suivant des yeux le mouvement d'une cinquième année. « Quelle idiote. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » Demanda James avec curiosité.

« Elle vient de passer à côté du vif sans même le voir. » Grogna Amadeo avec humeur. « Et elle veut faire attrapeuse ! »

James éclata de rire en voyant l'expression contrariée du français. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, le regarda avec perplexité, puis eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé. »

James rit de nouveau.

« Tu as fait du Quidditch ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'étais attrapeur dans mon équipe. » Répondit le français sans quitter des yeux le jeu.

Il fronça les sourcils, laissa échapper un soupir frustré mais retint la remarque qui semblait lui venir.

« Pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas ta chance, dans ce cas ? » Demanda James, étonné.

« Je n'ai pas de balai. » Répondit Amadeo d'un air absent.

« Mais tu peux en emprunter un dans la réserve de Poudlard ! » S'exclama le Maraudeur. « Aucun d'eux ne possède son propre balai ! Ils n'en achèteront que s'ils sont qualifiés ! » Ajouta-t-il en désignant les joueurs.

« Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter un balai. »

Amadeo le regarda d'un air gêné.

James fronça les sourcils. A sa connaissance, les Larm avaient largement de quoi payer le dernier balai de pointe à chacun de ses membres.

« Dans ce cas, tu peux en emprunter un à l'année. » Dit-il finalement. « Sinon, ce serait injuste pour les élèves nés de moldus qui n'ont généralement pas les moyens, justement. »

« Dans mon école, il fallait s'en procurer un. » Fit Amadeo, pensif. « Où est la réserve ? »

« Alors tu te présentes ? » Demanda James avec un sourire.

Les lèvres d'Amadeo s'étirèrent.

« Ouais. »

Et Amadeo se révéla être un sacré bon attrapeur.

James avait été obligé de recommencer l'épreuve du début, la première partie (gagnée par la sixième année contre laquelle Amadeo avait pesté – Amanda Marblow) fut considérée comme nulle, ce qui attira au français un regard furieux et un certain nombre d'autres soulagés, qui s'effacèrent cependant rapidement devant l'assurance d'Amadeo.

Celui-ci tenait fermement son balai entre ses jambes tout en attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval très serrée. Il avait simplement quitté sa cape et comptait apparemment jouer en uniforme. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de chercher des jambières qui ne lui auraient de toutes façons pas servies. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et James se dit qu'il n'avait pas dû voler depuis longtemps.

« Partez ! » S'exclama-t-il en sifflant.

Les attrapeurs s'élancèrent d'un coup.

L'arrivée d'Amadeo les avait apparemment remotivés, car ils étaient plus efficaces et plus agressifs que dans la toute première partie.

Le français volait bien. Voir très bien. Il paraissait à l'aise sur son balai, et l'allure lui était plus naturelle qu'à bon nombre de ses opposants.

Il employa la première partie à essayer son balai, et ignora totalement le vif d'or. Il manipulait l'Astiqueur 4 – provenant de la toute dernière commande, donc presque neuf – avec une précision qui semblait pourtant le décevoir. Il exécuta une série de loopings, enchaîna avec une descente en piqué, freina à moins d'un mètre des tribunes et grimaça. Puis finalement il haussa les épaules et rentra dans le jeu.

Une minute après, Amanda Marblow attrapa le vif d'or en adressant un sourire vainqueur – et légèrement revanchard – à James. Manifestement, l'annulation de sa première victoire lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

Les attrapeurs se posèrent au sol, échangeant des regards nerveux.

« Seconde partie. » Annonça James.

Il lâcha le vif, puis siffla. Les joueurs s'envolèrent et se remirent en quête.

James en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil du côté de Sirius. Celui-ci se démenait tant bien que mal face aux six cognards que lui renvoyaient avec plus ou moins de succès les batteurs. James nota que le deuxième année ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, et qu'un des quatrièmes années était apparemment allé embrasser le sol, au vu des traces boueuses qui ornaient sa tenue de Quidditch.

Il tourna les yeux juste à temps pour voir Amadeo lui foncer dessus à grande vitesse, attraper le vif d'or qui se trouvait devant lui, et remonter en chandelle dans l'élan.

James cligna des yeux. Les ferma. Respira un bon coup. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit le français lui adresser un sourire d'excuse. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Maraudeur de le fusiller généreusement du regard.

« Espèce de danger public. »

Amadeo parut gêné et, pour se donner une contenance, lui tendit le vif d'or. James grogna et s'en saisit.

La troisième partie fut gagnée par le français, encore, au coude à coude avec Marblow qui l'avait vraisemblablement choisi comme ennemi personnel. Elle manqua d'ailleurs le faire tomber de son balai en tentant de le déséquilibrer.

Amadeo remporta néanmoins à la suite la quatrième et la cinquième partie, au grand désarroi des autres joueurs, qui commençaient à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Le deuxième année remporta la sixième manche, tandis qu'Amanda était trop occupée à gêner Amadeo à l'autre bout du terrain. La septième année attrapa le vif d'or pendant que Marblow – qui se révélait être mauvaise joueuse – agressait James en exigeant de recommencer les parties précédentes.

« Marblow, si tu n'es pas capable de jouer fair-play, tu as le droit de partir. » Répliqua James avec froideur.

La sixième année lui jeta un regard torve mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et retourna à sa place.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Amadeo semblait avoir décidé de gagner, et il remporta les trois dernières manches sans difficultés, et fit dans la dernière une superbe feinte du Wronski qui acheva de convaincre James : il avait trouvé son attrapeur.

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Après 6 mois d'attente, je vous cède **enfin **ce chapitre. Mais il m'en aura fait baver le bougre -.-

Les trois précédents chapitres étaient axés sur les Gryffondors, au prochain chapitre nous retournerons donc du côté des Serpentards. L'action devrait s'accélérer et avancer dans le temps (non parce que 8 chapitres pour décrire deux semaines c'est… trop -.-)

Note : interdisant les réponses aux reviews dans la fic, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi une adresse e-mail où je puisse vous répondre. Merciiiiii.


	9. Annonce

Bonjour, chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Ca faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles par ici... En fait, je ne comptais pas en redonner de sitôt mais j'ai reçu il y a quelques temps une review me demandant quand est-ce que je publierais la suite de LMDR.

J'avais déjà annoncé sur mon profil, il y a longtemps, que j'abandonnais la fanfiction pour quelques temps. Je préférais travailler sur mes propres personnages.

Evidemment, entre temps, les choses ont changés (le tome 7 est sorti) et j'ai été reprise par l'envie d'écrire sur HP. Toutefois, cela ne change rien au statut de LMDR : cette fiction est abandonnée et ceci de manière définitive. J'ai grandi et évolué depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, et celle-ci ne correspond plus du tout à ma mentalité. Les personnages sont bien trop manichéens, trop stéréotypées. Harry est une sorte de héros tout-puissant, capable de faire ce qu'il veut, à volonté, avec la magie, Lily et Narcissa sont deux filles absolument parfaites que tout le monde envie ou veut avoir dans son lit, et sans aucune profondeur psychologique à côté, ce qui fait d'elles de parfaites Mary-Sues, et comme on me l'a fait remarquer à de nombreuses reprises à l'époque, Peter n'est qu'un misérable ver de terre tout juste bon à être écrasé sous ma botte d'auteure vengeresse. Je pourrais continuer comme cela pendant des pages et des pages, mais ça deviendrait rapidement ennuyeux.

J'ai d'autres projets concernant ce fandom, notamment à la lueur des événements du tome 7. La nouvelle génération m'intéresse tout particulièrement. Je compte écrire une histoire à chapitres principalement axée sur Lily Potter, mais sans oublier ses chers Albus Severus, James, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, etc... J'ai déjà commencée à l'écrire, en anglais, mais ne vous en faites pas, je ferais une version en français. Les premiers chapitres devraient arriver cet été (puisque je ne suis pas en mesure de reprendre l'écriture avant fin mai, mes études de médecine occupant très efficacement mon emploi du temps).

En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait fuir depuis le temps que je vous ai délaissés...


End file.
